el amor no tiene edad
by Malistrix
Summary: una historia en donde Naruto se vuelve un kage, pero no de Konoha, y donde encuentra el verdadero amor con Hanabi Hyuuga, aqui habra Naruhana, Sasuocc y Sakuocc


_**El amor no tiene edad**_

Prologo

Hace 17 años Uzumaki Naruto se fue de la aldea de Konoha con Jiraiya para volverse mas fuerte, hace 15 años Hyuuga Hinata desposo a Hyuuga Neji para acabar con los problemas del Sounke y el Bounke, hace 14 años Uzumaki Naruto regreso a su aldea y descubrió la verdad y la tristeza inundo su corazón, y por esas mismas fechas Hyuuga Hanabi empezaba a desarrollarse y experimentar nuevas emociones, hace 13 años Hinata tubo un hijo de Neji, Naruto se volvió Jounín y Hanabi y otros 2 genin quedaron a cargo de su tutela, hace 12 años la Hyuuga menor empezó a sentir algo por su sensei, y al medio año Naruto se dio cuenta, y trato por todos los medios de lograr que esa pequeña desechara esos pensamientos, ya que aun estaba la herida que le dejo su hermana mayor, pero hace 11 años finalmente se rindió y sucumbió ante la pureza de la segunda hija de Hiashi, pero hace 10 años, el mismo hombre se dio cuenta de su relación, y trato por todos los medios de separarlos, amenazándolos a ambos, encerrando a Hanabi o hiriendo gravemente a Naruto, mas aun así ellos seguían juntos sin importarles el que dijeran los demás, y mucho menos el que dijera el clan Hyuuga, pero hace 9 años Hiashi logro su objetivo, provocando el destierro del rubio, y con eso, la separación definitiva de su hija menor con el jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero lo que nadie esperaba, es que 8 meses después, Hyuuga Hanabi desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno, y por 8 largos años, nadie ha sabido de su paradero, pero cerca de las mismas fechas por las que desapareció la Hyuuga, una nueva villa ninja había aparecido, Kigakure no sato (aldea escondida entre los árboles, así encontré árbol = Ki) una aldea ninja que curiosamente se encontraba en las profundidades de un bosque en la frontera entre Konoha, Iwa y Suna, y era una villa tan exótica, ya que según los que la visitaban, la villa entera estaba situada en las copas de los gigantescos árboles, las casas, los establecimientos (con las excepciones de las herrerías) e incluso la oficina del Kikage estaba ubicada en el interior del árbol mas grande que se haya visto –mas grande aun del de la aldea oculta en la cascada- simplemente era una obra de arte Kigakure, ya que los edificios se confundían con los árboles, uno no sabía cuando terminaba la mano del hombre y cuando empezaba la de la naturaleza, los árboles envolvían amorosamente las construcciones con sus ramas, y todos los árboles estaban conectados entre si por larguísimos puentes colgantes de diversos tamaños, según los que habían visto semejante belleza, había puentes colgantes tan anchos que podían caminar 10 hombres uno al lado del otro, pero toda esta belleza conllevaba a algo nada bueno, ya que según algunos rumores, extrañas y enormes criaturas rondaban los alrededores de la aldea, pero claro, a los viajeros, comerciantes, terratenientes y feudales, el propio Kikage les garantizaba salvoconducto, pero para los espías de las otras aldeas ninja, muchos jamás regresaban, o regresaban diciendo que había monstruos gigantes protegiendo Ki, ahora para Konoha e Iwa les estaba yendo muy mal, ya que al parecer, los feudales de los respectivos países empezaban a contratar a los shinobis de Ki para sus misiones, y esto afecto gravemente el estado financiero de esas aldeas, pero tal parece ser que existía una alianza entre Suna y Ki, en la que ambas se veían beneficiadas, ya que tanto Suna como Ki, prosperaban enormemente

Por su parte, Konoha estaba en un apuro, ya no tenia aliados desde que Gaara, el Kazekage de Suna se entero que habían desterrado a Naruto, por lo que de forma un tanto violenta rompió cualquier trato con Konoha, incluso el comercial, en un principio a muchos no les afecto esto, pero a otros, como Shikamaru, fue una completa tragedia, ahora la gran Konoha de antaño empezó a decaer, por lo que desesperada, Tsunade mando a un grupo de 8 de sus ninjas con un mensaje para proponerle una alianza al Kikage, los elegidos fueron Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino –ella quería ver el lugar debido a las descripciones de las raras y hermosas flores que se encontraban en ese lugar- Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji –este por sus cualidades diplomáticas- Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Hinata –era su primera misión en mucho tiempo después de cuidar a su hijo- los 8 se dirigieron a donde se suponía estaba Ki, en su camino, vieron que Akamaru constantemente se ponía nervioso en cuanto pisaron las cercanías la villa, por lo que el resto del viaje estuvieron alertas a todo, y aun que nadie los ataco, constantemente vieron muy cerca de ellos a criaturas enormes pero tan bien ocultas que era difícil dar una descripción, ahora cuando llegaron a Ki, quedaron realmente sobrecogidos, las descripciones de los visitantes a la aldea se quedaban cortos con lo que veían, una aldea con mucha vida, los ninjas y los civiles caminaban casi de la mano con diversos animales, incluso las ardillas y los conejos se acercaban voluntariamente, o los pájaros se posaban en el hombro de alguna que otra persona, realmente el lugar era hermoso

Después de impresionarse con esa primera experiencia, Kakashi le pide de la manera mas cortes a un shinobi de Ki si los podría llevar con el Kikage, este les dice que si en un tono amable y algo jovial, Kakashi lo mira de pies a cabeza, parece ser un Jounín, pero el color de su ropa era de un verde que lo volvía invisible en el bosque, y al ver su protector frontal tenia la marca de un árbol, el shinobi los guía por las calles y los puentes, al pasar, los ninjas de Konoha ven que hay un ambiente festivo, ya que pueden ver a las mujeres luciendo hermosos kimonos con el fin de llamar a uno que otro hombre –lo cual logran muchas-, se puede apreciar en el aire el delicioso aroma de diferentes platillos, pueden ver a los niños corriendo de aquí para allá en diversas actividades, desde juegos hasta comprarse alguna golosina, una música suave y alegre llega a los oídos de todos y ven las farolas con el Kanji del árbol o la imagen de uno esperando a ser encendidas durante las noches, en fin, se respiraba un aire de felicidad

Después de media hora de caminar y observar el lugar llegan a la oficina del Kikage, y en verdad si la villa los había impresionado, aquel edificio los dejo sin habla, era el árbol mas grande que en sus vidas hubieran podido soñar, se elevaba majestuosamente por encima de los otros y, como se dijo antes, la oficina del Kikage parecía haber sido construido en ese mismo árbol, no se notaban las uniones de la madera o el concreto con la corteza del árbol, pareciera que en realidad el edificio salió del árbol como lo haría una flor o una fruta

Luego de unos segundos de sorpresa, recuerdan la misión y entran al árbol, en su camino ven a varios ninjas pasar, ya sea corriendo o caminando, también ven varias puertas, todas cerradas, hasta que llegan a la del Kikage, en ese momento sin querer, una persona choca con Hinata, y esa persona cae de sentón, la mujer se inclina amablemente para ayudar a esa persona que resulta ser un niño o mejor dicho, una niña de no mas de 7 años, amablemente le extiende la mano, pero cuando esa persona posa sus ojos en ella, Hinata queda paralizada, el resto al ver este hecho se acerca para ver que le pasaba, pero al ver a la niña se quedan como la Hyuuga, ya que cuando la ven, el cabello de la chica es de un tono rubio oscuro, pero sus ojos son indiscutiblemente blancos, además tenia 3 marcas en cada mejilla asemejando a bigotes, la niña por su parte no nota las asombradas expresiones de los adultos, da una reverencia agradeciendo a Hinata por ayudarla, luego se abre paso entre los impresionados shinobi se posa frente a la puerta que conduce a la oficina del Kikage, inhala un poco de aire, y de golpe abre la puerta gritando

Niña: ¡Otousan, Okasan!

Y si fuera poco, cuando los ninjas de Konoha ven dentro de la oficina, pudieron observar con lujo de detalle como Hyuuga Hanabi besaba con mucha pasión a Uzumaki Naruto

Capitulo 1: reencuentros y algunos malos y buenos recuerdos

La pareja no se había dado cuenta de que los estaban observando, y ciertamente no les importaba, hasta que alguien mas importante les habla

Niña: etto, Otousan, Okasan, podrían voltearse por favor –dice con un dedito en su boca haciéndola ver muy kawai

Entonces Naruto y Hanabi se separan

Hanabi: ¿qué pasa Hanako? –dice viendo dulcemente a su hija, pero cuando ve detrás de ella- ¡neesan! –dice sorprendida

Naruto: ¿cómo? –dice el rubio que estaba tan absorto con su esposa que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los de Konoha- Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Shino ¿qué hacen aquí? –dice sorprendido

El primero en hablar es Kiba

Kiba: eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros baka, ¿qué haces aquí y –es interrumpido por Neji

Neji: y besando a Hanabi –esto ultimo lo dijo enfadado

Naruto: en primer lugar, estoy aquí por que soy el Shodaime Kikage, y en segundo lugar beso a Hanabi-chan por que es mi esposa –dice como si fuera algo obvio

Todos: ¡¿ESPOSA?! –lo dicen tan fuerte que incluso los ninjas que van pasando afuera de la oficina del Kikage se tienen que tapar los oídos

Hanabi: no griten que no estamos sordos –dice algo enojada- Hanako-chan ¿podrías salir un momento?, esto es algo que solo nos concierne a tu padre y a mi –dice en un tono dulce la mujer hacia su hija

Hanako: si mami –le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira no sin antes hacerle una reverencia respetuosa a los de Konoha y cerrar la puerta

Un incomodo silencio inunda el lugar al igual que una gran tensión, pero Naruto recobra la compostura y decide romper el hielo

Naruto: ¿y bien, que los trae a mi villa? –dice serio sin dejar escapar ningún sentimiento

Sakura: eso es lo de menos, ¿dinos por que eres el Kikage y por que esta aquí Hanabi? –dice con cierta molestia

Naruto: por que soy el fundador de la villa y como dije antes, Hanabi-chan es mi esposa –en eso la chica se coloca a su lado y posa su delicada mano en el hombro de su tenso esposo, esa expresión de amor hace que se relaje sus músculos y vea con amor a su esposa, al igual que ella ve de ese modo a Naruto, pero a una persona no le agrada lo que ve y rompe la tierna imagen

Hinata: Hanabi-neechan, ¿dónde has estado todos estos años?, ¿por qué huiste de casa?, ¿por que estas con Naruto? ¿por qué

Hanabi: ¿por qué no te callas Hinata? –dice en un tono duro y hostil hacia su hermana- donde he estado, en el lugar que me corresponde, junto a mi querido Naruto-kun

"mi querido Naruto-kun", esas palabras Hinata las sintió como 2 dagas clavadas en el corazón

Hanabi: ahora respondiendo a tus preguntas, si escape de casa fue por culpa de nuestro padre, a el nunca le agrado Naruto-kun y de hecho, de no ser por ti no lo hubiera desterrado, ya que era conocido por todos lo que profesabas por Naruto-kun, pero cuando te casaste con Neji no sabes la satisfacción que le diste, ahora nada le impedía desterrarlo, y cuando supo que salía con el, hizo todo lo posible por tratar de separarnos, y eso, jamás se lo perdonare –unas rebeldes lagrimas surcan su bello rostro, Naruto se levanta de su silla y abraza en un gesto protector a Hanabi

Naruto: Hinata, tal ves tu no lo sepas, pero Hiashi trato de matarme varias veces, y no conforme con eso golpeaba a Hanabi a escondidas tuyas

Neji: ¡es mentira! –dice el genio- Hiashi es severo mas nunca dañaría a su propia hija

Naruto: ¿estas seguro de eso? –dice viéndolo con ¿odio?- Neji, ¿tu que sabes?, desde que te casaste con Hinata no recuerdo que Hanabi comentara algo de ti cuando era mi aprendiz, ¿acaso tu esposa ocupaba todo tu tiempo para no ver que pasaba en tu alrededor? –ahora ve a Hinata- y tu, ¿no se suponía que ese matrimonio era para arreglar el destino de odio de los Hyuuga?, tal parece que no

Hinata y Neji no saben como sentirse, y en parte es verdad lo que dice Naruto, desde que se casaron no hicieron mas que cernirse en los laureles, solo vivían el uno para el otro, a penas si sabían de los eventos que pasaban fuera de su vida, mas nunca le dieron la mas mínima importancia, ¿acaso su matrimonio en ves de traer una supuesta dicha trajo otras consecuencias?

Hinata: mientes –dice al rubio- es mentira

Hanabi: no lo es Hinata –dice apartándose del rubio- y si no me crees, mira esto –les da la espalda a todos, luego baja un poco su kimono –que es de un rico tono fiusha- hasta la altura de los hombro, y cuando van viendo, tiene una fea cicatriz en el hombro derecho, no es muy larga, pero no es nada bonita- esto me lo hizo cuando se entero de lo nuestro, y como yo soy mas directa que tu "hermana" le dije todo lo que sentía en ese momento, grave error, en un arranque de ira me arrojo un shuriken a traición cuando le di la espalda, cuando me iba de su estudio

Shikamaru: no puedo creerlo, ¿por qué lo hizo?

Naruto: por que no quería que su segunda hija anduviera con un monstruo, eso me dijo justo a la semana de eso, cuando me clavo su katana en la espalda

Todos se quedan fríos por esos comentarios, ¿en verdad Hiashi les hizo eso?

Naruto: pero este no es momento para recordar, díganme a que vinieron –esto lo dice en un tono algo enojado

Kakashi: bueno, venimos por que Tsunade-sama te quiere proponer una oferta de alianza –dice y coloca un pergamino en el escritorio de Naruto

Este lo toma y lo comienza a leer junto a Hanabi, mientras los de Konoha se mantienen en un silencio expectante, pero lo que sigue a continuación los deja sin habla, Naruto empieza a romper el pergamino hasta reducirlo a insignificantes trozos de papel

Ino: ¿pero que haces Naruto? –dice sorprendida

Naruto: díganle a la Hokage que Kigakure no se aliara con Konoha –dice despectivo

Kiba: ¿pero por que cara de zorro?

Naruto: 1, me desterraron de ahí, 2, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, 3, no me importa lo que les pase

Kakashi: entiéndelo Naruto, una alianza es

Naruto: ¡CALLATE HATAKE! –dice enojado mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos- tu me dijiste que aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria, ustedes no solo me abandonaron, si no que me dieron la espalda, no fui nada mas que una mera herramienta para ustedes, una herramienta que se volvió peligrosa según las palabras del consejo, ahora no tienen ningún derecho a pedirme algo, les daré alojo en vista de que esta anocheciendo, pero a primera hora de la mañana quiero que se vallan, ¿entendido?

Sakura: ¿y crees que te vamos a obedecer, solo por que tu lo dices? –dice perdiendo la paciencia

Hanabi: Haruno, cállate –dice con desprecio y colocándose detrás de ella con un kunai en su garganta- además, el es el Kikage de la villa, basta una sola orden de el para eliminarlos

Hinata: Hanabi –dice sorprendida por su velocidad y sus palabras

Hanabi: Hinata, cualquier lazo que nos unía en el pasado esta roto, reniego del clan Hyuuga y todo lo que tenga que ver, y si veo que Hiashi se aparece por aquí, no solo lo matare a el, también a ti, "hermanita"

Sin mas remedio los shinobis de Konoha se retiran del lugar, el shinobi guía que los llevo ve en sus caras un gran pesar (excepto Shino) mas no pregunta el porque, luego Naruto le da ordenes de que los lleve a una posada y que pasen ahí la noche

Ahora de vuelta con la pareja

Hanabi: ....... –esta muy seria para el gusto de Naruto

Naruto: ¿estas bien amor? –pregunta colocándose al frente de ella, pero en ese instante, Hanabi rompe en grandes sollozos y abraza a Naruto

Hanabi: tengo miedo –dice entre lagrimas- tengo miedo de que el venga y le haga algo a Hanako

Naruto: shhh, tranquila –le acaricia el cabello para relajarla- si lo intenta sería como declararle la guerra a Ki y a Suna, es un idiota, pero no dudo que a tal grado

Hanabi: tu no conoces a mi padre, el en verdad es un monstruo

Naruto: lo se –viendo que la chica lo necesita, deja sus labores para el siguiente día y desaparece de la oficina en un puf con ella para aparecer en su hogar

Carga a Hanabi en brazos y la lleva a la cama y la deposita con suavidad, su esposa había caído dormida, su rostro parecía la de un ángel, el ángel que lo salvo de su oscuridad

Naruto: Hanabi-chan, aun recuerdo cuando esperábamos a nuestro tesoro

Flash back

Se ve a un grupo medico y al Kikage correr entre los puentes colgantes empujando una camilla, en la camilla se encontraba Hanabi quien estaba dando gritos de dolor, los aldeanos y las criaturas escondidas que pudieran ver se fijan como Naruto corre con su esposa tomándola de la mano directo al hospital de Ki, ya que en esos momentos Hanabi estaba en labor de parto, cuando llegan un medic nin las atiende

Medico: que bueno que llegaron, tenemos todo listo, dígame, ¿no siente algo?

Naruto: mi mano –dice el rubio, ya que al sostener la mano de Hanabi esta con cada dolor apretaba la mano de su esposo con tal fuerza, que ahora la mano de Naruto estaba azul

Hanabi: gomenasai danna –dice soltándolo mientras el rubio mueve la mano para recuperar la circulación

Medico: bueno, ahora la llevaremos a la sala de parto, por favor espere aquí Kikage-sama –y enseguida se llevan a Hanabi

Fueron las 27 horas mas angustiantes de Naruto, el solo escuchaba los gritos de Hanabi a la vez que veía de vez en cuando salir volando ya sea desde una jeringa hasta un medico o enfermera, Naruto parecía león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro con una ansiedad indescriptible, nunca antes había probado el café, pero ahora pareciera que no puede vivir sin el, hasta que al fin, lo que mas anhelaba por fin lo oía, el llanto de un bebe, enseguida sin esperar instrucciones entra en la sala y ve a su esposa en camilla sosteniendo algo envuelto en finas mantas de algodón

Hanabi: mira danna, hay alguien que quiere saludarte –dice con una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que descubre un poco las mantas revelando una pequeña cabecita- es una niña

Naruto: es hermosa –sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas de dicha- Hanabi-chan arigato –y besa a su mujer

Fin del flash back

Naruto: ese mismo día, jure que nada ni nadie las lastimaría, y si Hiashi cree que tiene control sobre ti o mi hija, conocerá la ira de Ki

Capitulo 2: como empezó todo, ¿qué es eso?

Ahora vemos a los shinobis de Konoha en una posada, al parecer Naruto les dio una habitación de lujo, ya que tenían sala de estar y 4 habitaciones, ahora los 8 se reúnen en la sala para decidir que hacer

Shikamaru: tsk, que problemático, pero viendo la situación, esta alianza puede irse a la basura

Ino: ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, debemos convencer a Naruto y a Hanabi para hacer la alianza, recuerden como esta sufriendo nuestra aldea

Sakura: Ino-cerda tiene razón, debemos convencerlos de algún modo

Shino: dudo que alguno de los 2 quiera ayudarnos, y menos después de lo que nos dijeron –dice impasible como siempre

Kakashi: Shino tiene razón, Naruto no le debe nada a la aldea que lo exilio, y Hanabi tal parece guardar algún rencor contra ustedes 2 –dice viendo a Neji y a Hinata- sin mencionar que parece odiar a Hiashi

Kiba: no se ustedes, pero yo voy a averiguar que pasa, y de ser necesario le pateare el trasero a ese baka cara de zorro, vamos Akamaru –el perro ladra afirmativamente y sale tras su dueño sin esperar la respuesta de nadie

Neji: con cuerdo con Sakura e Ino, debe haber algún modo de convencerlos, quizás si Hinata hablara con Hanabi y la convenza, tal vez después ella pueda convencer a Naruto

Hinata: pu-puedo intentarlo –dice algo tímida, pero la verdad en estos momentos quiere huir de ahí y esconderse, ya que aun recuerda como la veía Hanabi, con cierta ira, y en cuanto a Naruto, su mirada mostraba un vació horrible y una frialdad que lograba provocarle nauseas en su estomago

Kakashi: demo.... ciertamente me gustaría saber que fue lo que los unió –dice viendo al matrimonio Hyuuga- ¿ustedes saben algo?

Neji: no mucho Kakashi-san –responde honestamente

Hinata: la verdad, no sabemos cuando empezaron, solo supimos que tenían una relación pese a que Naruto era el Jounín a cargo del equipo 6

En esos momentos en la mansión del Kikage

Naruto esta en la cocina, estaba tomando un poco de cocoa caliente, pero en eso escucha a alguien bajar las escaleras, cuando se da vuelta ve que es Hanabi

Naruto: ¿estas mejor? –dice con un tono que muestra preocupación

Hanabi: hai, necesitaba dormir un poco –dice con una sonrisa- ver de nuevo a mi hermana y a Neji fue realmente...

Naruto: perturbante –dice terminando por ella, a lo que su esposa asiente- ¿y con respecto a Hiashi?, no dudo que el y todo el clan Hyuuga se entere de que tuviste a nuestra hija

Hanabi: sigo firme con mis palabras, si intenta hacerle algo a nuestra hija, lo matare –se acerca a su esposo y aspira el aroma de la cocoa- mmm, huele sabroso, ¿me das un poco?

Naruto: claro –entonces le sirve en una taza que tiene la imagen de un conejito sonriendo

La pareja se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y se miran el uno al otro con ojos llenos de amor, no necesitan palabras para decirse lo que sienten, hace tiempo que aprendieron a entenderse con sus gestos, después de media hora en la que se miraban y bebían lentamente su cocoa Naruto recoge las tazas y las lava, luego se vuelve a su esposa y le dice

Naruto: te quedo un poco de cocoa en los labios

Hanabi: ¿en serio, donde? –e iba a tomar una servilleta, pero Naruto le toma la mano dulcemente y le dice

Naruto: justo aquí –y le besa la comisura de los labios- y también aquí –termina plantándole un rápido beso en los labios- listo, ya estas limpia –le da una sonrisa zorruna

Hanabi: danna –lo dice algo sonrojada pero feliz, para acto seguido abrazarlo y apoyar su cabeza en su bien formado pecho- mañana se cumplen 13 años cuando me volví tu aprendiz –dice con voz nostálgica

Naruto: es verdad, exactamente 6 meses después de que me volviera Jounín, y de que –pero se calla y abraza mas fuerte a Hanabi

Hanabi: si, lo se

Naruto: pero aun recuerdo nuestro primer día, ¿y tu lo recuerdas?

Hanabi: como si fuera ayer

Flash back

Es un bello día en la aldea de Konoha, en la azotea de la academia se encontraban 4 personas, eran 3 genin recién graduados de la academia y en esos momentos estaban conociéndose con su sensei de nivel Jounín, un Jounín de cabellos dorados

Naruto: bueno chicos, este es momento para presentarnos, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos con las cosas que les gustan y no les gustan?, también pueden incluir sus sueños o pasatiempos o alguno que otro detalle

Un chico de cabello negro levanta la mano y le dice

Chico: sensei, ¿por qué no se presenta usted primero y después nosotros?

Naruto: ¿yo?, bueno, pues mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, lo que mas me gusta es el ramen, en especial el de mizo, y lo que mas me gusta es comer ramen junto a mis amigos, y mas si ellos invitan el ramen, lo que mas odio es esperar los 3 minutos a que este listo el ramen, mis pasatiempos es crear nuevos jutsus, y mi sueño, pues... no tengo por que decírselos

El chico que pregunto le dice a una chica de ojos blancos y a un chico de pelo castaño

Chico: ¿acaso no piensa en otra cosa que no sea ramen?

Naruto: bueno, ahora ustedes, de izquierda a derecha

Chico: yo soy Asakura Yukito, lo que mas me gusta es practicar mi lanzamiento de kunais, lo que odio es la técnica del kawarimi, mis pasatiempos es estudiar distintos ninjutsus y mi sueño es ser un sanin legendario como Jiraiya-sama –comenta alegre

Naruto: bueno, esfuérzate y trabaja duro y quizás lo logres, ahora veamos a tu compañero

Chico de pelo castaño: yo soy Kouta Yahiko, me gustan muchas cosas y casi no me gusta nada, también tengo muchos sueños y pasatiempos, y mi futuro, mmm no he pensado en ello honestamente

Naruto: "se parece a Kakashi-sensei" –piensa viéndolo con una gota en su nuca- nada mas no te pierdas en el camino de la vida –con esto deja perplejos a los 3- y bueno, por ultimo pero no menos importante, una chica "aun que ya se quien eres"

Hanabi: yo soy Hyuuga Hanabi, mis gustos son.... -ve a su sensei y se sonroja- lo que me disgusta son las personas que se creen superiores a otros, mis pasatiempos son practicar con mi padre, aun que esto ultimo no ha sucedido muy seguido, y mi sueño es demostrarle al clan Hyuuga que soy la mejor de todos los tiempos

Naruto: "parece que ya tiene competencia Neji", bueno, es suficiente con eso, ya que mañana haremos un pequeño examen entre nosotros 4

Yukito: ¿un examen?

Naruto: así es, de una ves debo ser sincero con ustedes, de los 33 graduados de este año, tan solo 9 de ustedes serán considerados como genins y los demás serán devueltos a la academia, por lo que haré este examen, será una prueba de supervivencia, pero tiene un índice de reprobación de un 66%

Los chicos lo miran incrédulos

Yahiko: pero... pero... ¿si eso ocurre entonces por que nos graduamos sensei?

Naruto: eso solo fue para seleccionar a aquellos que pueden ser genins, pero no todos pueden lograr ese objetivo, ya que el mundo ninja no es tan fácil como se ve

Hanabi: entiendo, ¿entonces en que consistirá esa prueba sensei?

Naruto: en estos folletos –dice sacando unos de su porta shuriken y entregándoselos- esta detallado todo, los espero mañana las 9:00 AM en el área de entrenamiento numero 6, y por cierto, no desayunen, o terminaran vomitando –luego desaparece en una nube de humo

Los chicos luego de leer los folletos se preparan para ese examen, y a la mañana siguiente van al área de entrenamiento, con la sorpresa de que su sensei ya esta ahí (el no es como Kakashi y no se anda perdiendo en el camino de la vida)

Naruto: que bueno que llegaron chicos

Yahiko: estamos listos sensei

Yukito: díganos en que consiste el examen sensei

Naruto: bueno, ustedes deberán quitarme estos cascabeles –muestra 2 cascabeles- antes de medio día, el que no consiga un cascabel para ese momento no solo no almorzara, si no que también va a estar atado observando como todos comemos además de ser devuelto a la academia, ¿entendido?

Los tres: hai sensei

Naruto: bien, comiencen –y los genin desaparecen

Como ya sabemos en que consiste esta prueba, Hanabi se da cuenta de ello y logra convencer a sus compañeros –a base de golpes- y los 3 comienzan a actuar en equipo logrando su objetivo antes de tiempo

Naruto: estoy impresionado, lograron entender el objetivo de este examen –dice feliz- estoy orgulloso de ustedes, pero quiero que recuerden algo –comenta fijándose en cada uno de ellos- aquellos que rompen las reglas, son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un compañero, son peor que eso, tengan en mente eso y lograran sus objetivos

Los 3: hai Naruto-sensei

Naruto: bien, ¡a partir de mañana el equipo 6 comenzara sus labores!

Fin del flash back

Hanabi: y fue así como empezó todo, nuestras misiones, nuestras aventuras y .....

Naruto: nuestro amor –dice completando la frase por su esposa- aun que en un principio no fue nada agradable, aun tenia la herida que me causo Hinata

Hanabi: lo se, pero al igual que tu, yo seguí mi propio camino ninja, el nunca rendirme ni retroceder, y gracias a eso, ahora estoy contigo

Naruto: si, lo se –le besa la cabeza- es tarde, hay que dormir

Hanabi: si, mañana será un gran día –y tomando la mano de su esposo van a su habitación a descansar

La noche transcurre tranquila, y el amanecer es tan radiante que augura cosas buenas

Naruto es el primero en levantarse, listo para un nuevo día como el Kikage, al poco rato despierta Hanabi, quien prepara un delicioso desayuno a su querido Naruto, y poco después baja Hanako, lista para un nuevo día en la academia

Hanako: estuvo delicioso okasan, bueno, ya me voy –se despide de sus padres besando en la mejilla a cada uno

Hanabi: que te valla bien en la escuela cariño

Naruto: y pórtate bien

Hanako: hai -y se va

Mientras tanto en Kigakure, Kiba sigue con su espionaje, mas no encontró nada que le pueda servir

Kiba: demonios, ¿qué podría hacer para convencer a ese baka? –pero entonces ve pasar a la pequeña Hanako- mmm, tengo una idea –y sale tras ella

La pequeña niña va tranquila cuando de pronto siente que alguien la jala hacia un callejón tapándole la boca, luego es acorralada contra uno de los edificios-árbol

Kiba: escucha mocosa, has lo que te diga y todo saldrá bien –dice en un tono amenazante, pero lo que viene a continuación ni Kiba se lo esperaba

Hanako le pateo los testículos, el chico perro se lleva las manos a la zona dañada mientras Hanako sale huyendo hacia el bosque

Kiba: maldita mocosa, tras ella Akamaru –dice levantándose aun con dolor y seguido por el perro, no tardan en darle alcance a la hija del Kikage, entonces Kiba da un gran salto y le bloquea el paso a Hanako- esta me la pagaras, a ella Akamaru

El enorme perro da un ladrido de afirmación y salta hacia Hanako

Pero en ese instante algo lo atrapa justo en el aire, clavándole sus filosos dientes en la carne del perro, Kiba lo ve asombrado, un enorme reptil tiene entre sus fauces a Akamaru, el cual es agitado por ese reptil, que es ni mas ni menos que un tyranosaurio rex

Capitulo 3: un día de sorpresas, prisioneros, ¿guerra?

Kiba estaba impactado al ver como ese monstruo sujetaba y zarandeaba a Akamaru con una facilidad insólita, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba hablar a la pequeña

Hanako: ¡Goro-kun! –decía la hija de Naruto

Kiba: ¡oye mocosa, dile que suelte a Akamaru! –grita molesto y dirigiéndose a la pequeña dispuesto a ponerle las manos encima, pero cuando esta a punto de alcanzarla- ARRGGGGKKKK –grita el Inuzuka

Y es por que 7 kunais se le clavan, 2 en cada brazo, piernas y 3 en el pecho, luego escucha una voz conocida pero fría y cargada de odio hacia el

Voz: atacar a la hija del Kikage por parte de un ninja de Konoha es considerado como ataque a traición de la propia aldea a la que perteneces y por lo tanto nos declaran la guerra

Kiba voltea a ver a quien le hablo, pero su cara de sorpresa lo asombra de sobremanera

Kiba: ¿¡tu!?

Ahora con Naruto

El estaba en su oficina enfrentando a su mas grande y poderoso enemigo, el papeleo, por fortuna usando sus kage bunshins la odiosa tarea de asignar misiones, leer informes, aprobar propuestas o analizar información se convierte en una tarea sencilla de media hora para pasar el resto del tiempo pensando en sus 4 grandes tesoros –de los cuales, 2 de ellos y los mas importantes son su esposa Hanabi y su hija Hanako- pero entonces aparece un Anbu, la vestimenta de ellos no diferencia mucho de los de Konoha, salvo que sus colores son de tonos boscosos (ósea verde y café o beige), este lleva una mascara con la forma de un puma, es pelirrojo, y además es mujer

Naruto: ¿qué sucede? –pregunta al verla

Anbu: Kikage-sama, le traigo noticias urgentes, al parecer uno de los de Konoha intento atacar a Hanako-sama

Naruto se levanta de golpe del escritorio al escuchar tales noticias

Naruto: ¿cómo dices? –pregunta alarmado- ¿Hanako esta bien?

Anbu: hai, fue gracias a la intervención del tyranosaurio Goro que esta a salvo, el responsable ya fue detenido

Naruto: ¿y quien es? –dice con un notable enojo

Anbu: el que se hace llamar Kiba Inuzuka

Naruto: maldito cara de perro –sus ojos se vuelven rojos

Anbu: Naruto-sama, ¿debemos proceder?

Naruto: hai, vallan por los de Konoha y considérenlos criminales de rango S, si se oponen al arresto ya saben que hacer

Anbu: hai –y desaparece en una nube de humo

Naruto: maldita Konoha, ¿acaso quieres problemas conmigo?, pues los tendrás –dice furioso

Y con los ninjas de Konoha

Sakura: ya se tardo Kiba, ¿qué estará haciendo? –pregunta preocupada la pelirrosa

Ino: espero que no se halla metido en problemas, o peor aun, nos haya metido a todos en problemas

Voz: cuanta razón tienes Yamanaka –escuchan todos desde afuera, y todos se sorprenden ya que reconocen esa voz, en especial Haruno, y sin dudarlo todos se asoman por la ventana y ven que están rodeados por Ambus de Ki que están en los tejados, pero lo que mas les impacta es ver a uno de los capitanes

Sakura: Sasuke-kun –y efectivamente, Uchiha Sasuke es uno de los capitanes de un escuadrón de Ambus de Ki

Sasuke: hmp –es su única respuesta, pero en ese momento aparece junto a el un ninja que muchos considerarían muerto, sus delicados rasgos lo hacen parecer una mujer, pero sin duda es un hombre

Kakashi: ¡no puede ser, se supone que te atravesé el corazón con mi raikiri! –dice impactado el ninja copia

Haku: es verdad, me atravesaste con tu técnica Kakashi-san, pero al parecer, mi keke genkai tiene mas sorpresas de las que pensaba –dice con un tono entre enojado pero con modales

Voz: y no es el único que esta al servicio de Naruto –dice un hombre llamando la atención de todos, mas para Ino y Shikamaru, ambos sienten que les da un infarto, por que el hombre que les hablo, no es mas ni menos que

Shikamaru e Ino: ¡Hidan!

Hidan: ha pasado mucho tiempo mocosos –dice el ex-Akatsuki- pero esto no es una reunión, si no que todos ustedes están arrestados

Los de Konoha: ¿cómo? –preguntan incrédulos

Voz: deberían agradecerle a este mugroso perro pulgoso y a su mascota, ya que ambos atacaron a la hija de Naruto-kun –dice un hombre de cabello gris con unas gafas adornando su rostro y trayendo a un Kiba aun herido

Neji: Yakushi Kabuto –dice impresionado el Hyuuga

Kabuto: el mismo –en ese instante aparece el tyranosaurio Goro sosteniendo entre sus fauces a un inconsciente Akamaru, la sangre aun brota de las heridas del perro, pero no viene solo, acomodándose junto a los Anbu aparecen otras especies de dinosaurios, la mayoría, depredadores

Hinata: ¿qué... que son esas cosas? –dice intimidada al ver a las bestias

Sasuke: el arma secreta de Kigakure no Sato, los dinosaurios

Shino: ¿dinosaurios?

Anbu pelirroja: Sasuke-sempai –se coloca tras el Uchiha- el Kikage ya ha sido informado y dice que procedan

Sasuke: esta bien Natsumi-san (a que no saben quien es esta Natsumi) –ve a los de Konoha- vengan por las buenas, o por las malas, de igual modo vendrán con nosotros –todos los Ambus se posicionan listos para atacar al igual que los dinosaurios

Sakura: ¿qué debemos hacer Kakashi-sensei? –dice algo preocupada

Kakashi: lo mejor será rendirnos pacíficamente

Shikamaru: es problemático pero tiene razón, no solo somos superados en numero considerablemente, si no que también nos estamos enfrentando a 5 escuadrones Anbu, 20 criaturas de las que no sabemos absolutamente nada, sin mencionar que también están Uchiha Sasuke, un sujeto del que solo saben Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, el antiguo medico de Orochimaru y un antiguo miembro de Akatsuki que me costo trabajo derrotar, por lo que si nos oponemos, dudo que salgamos con vida, y algunos en verdad deben volver –dice viendo a Hinata

Neji: si no hay mas remedio –entiende la indirecta y lentamente salen del hotel mientras son escoltados por todos los Anbu y los dinosaurios, mientras en el camino son observados por los aldeanos

Los de Konoha están perplejos, ya que no entienden por que están ahí esas personas, y están aun mas sorprendidos al ver que animales tan grandes como el tyranosaurio puedan pasar como si nada sobre los puentes colgantes sin romperlos bajo su peso

El camino es silencioso, pero de ves en cuando Sakura trata de hablar con Sasuke, mas este no le dice nada, también algunos le mandan funestas miradas a Kiba, y algunas preocupadas a Akamaru, al final llegan a lo que sería la prisión de Ki, la cual es un inmenso árbol muerto, casi tan grande como el de la torre del Kikage, pero este árbol no solo esta muerto, si no también ennegrecido, como si el fuego lo hubiera quemado, además de parecer estar retorciéndose en una eterna agonía, la verdad, la mera impresión de ese árbol intimida hasta a los dinosaurios

Mientras tanto en Konoha, en la oficina de Tsunade

Tsunade: espero que las negociaciones salgan bien, en verdad necesitamos esa alianza

En ese momento algo toca la ventana de su oficina, cuando la rubia se da vuelta ve a una extraña ave, su cuerpo esta lleno de plumas, pero tiene la cabeza de reptil, y en las alas unas garras (un archaeopterix para los que quieran saber) y en su espalda lleva un estuche para pergaminos, sin duda es un ave mensajera, aun que extraña

Tsunade: veamos de quien es –entonces toma el pergamino, lo desenrolla y lo comienza a leer, este dice así:

"estimada Hokage-sama, le envió este pergamino para notificarle 2 situaciones, la primera, es que Ki no esta interesado en la alianza que propone, y segundo, uno de sus shinobis ataco a mi hija, por lo que ahora sus "embajadores" se han vuelto nuestros prisioneros, y en vista de tal situación, si usted y su consejo no vienen al juicio que se les impondrá, declararemos la guerra a Konoha, y créame es lo ultimo que nuestras aldeas necesitan, por lo que espero su presencia en Ki, y le juro, que no es ninguna trampa, por lo que puede contar con su seguridad

atte. Uzumaki Naruto, Kikage de Kigakure No Sato"

Tsunade: esto...... no puedo creerlo –dice incrédula, pero ve que hay algo mas escrito en el pergamino- "PD. El ave tiende a morder, así que tenga cuidado" –y en ese momento el reptil-pájaro le muerde la mano

Capitulo 4: ¿por que están aquí?, el juramento

De vuelta en Kigakure

Los de Konoha son llevados a diferentes áreas de la prisión, separan a las mujeres de los hombres, y mientras los shinobis son enviados a prisiones comunes y corrientes, a las kunoichis las encierran en habitaciones un poco mas "adecuados" para una dama

Sakura: ¿esto es una prisión? –dice asombrada al ver el lugar, y es que el cuarto a donde las llevan en realidad parece un departamento pequeño, claro, decorado de modo humilde, pero contaba con 3 camas individuales, un sofá y lo que parece ser un mini-refrigerador

Kabuto: el hecho de que sean nuestros prisioneros no significa que debamos tratarlos como esclavas, así que acomódense y esperen el juicio, y rueguen por que Naruto-kun los perdone –en eso se dispone a irse pero Ino lo detiene preguntándole

Ino: ¿por qué están ustedes aquí? –dice de modo tajante

Kabuto: por que Naruto-kun es una persona buena, realmente buena –dice con una sonrisa nostálgica

Sakura: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Kabuto: no es necesario que lo sepas, y si quieres saber por que Sasuke-kun esta aquí, pregúntaselo a el –y dicho eso cierra la puerta y le pone un sello de chakra

Las chicas al ver el lugar simplemente se sientan, Hinata en el sofá, Sakura en una cama, e Ino asalta el refrigerador en busca de algo para beber

Hinata: me pregunto como estarán Neji y los demás –dice con preocupación

Sakura: no te preocupes, ellos deben estar bien "espero" –piensa la pelirrosa, pero en cuanto a los chicos

Hidan: ¡MUÉVETE PERRO PULGOSO! –dice el adorador de Jashin a Kiba empujándolo con su guadaña

Kiba: grrrr maldito –pero ve como es que Sasuke le indica al tyranosaurio que lo siga y se llevan a Akamaru- esperen ¿a dónde llevan a Akamaru? –dice con angustia

Natsumi: al veterinario –contesta simplemente dejando con la boca abierta a los demás- ¿qué? No es culpa del pobre perro tener a un dueño tan incompetente y estúpido

Kiba: ¿cómo me llamaste maldita? –pero recibe un puñetazo en el abdomen por parte de un hombre de cabello blanco

Hombre: cállate pulgoso –dice con desdén

Hidan: hasta que llegas Khan –dice sonriéndole a su compañero

Khan: hola –les sonríe a todos menos a los de Konoha- vine por que Kikage-sama quiere que le saque información al cara de perro –dice con un brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos

Haku: ¿acaso vas a....... –ve que el peliblanco asiente- pobre, casi siento pena por el

Hidan: jajajaja, se lo merece, en cuanto a ustedes –ve a Kakashi, Shino, Neji y Shikamaru- sigan avanzando –y los mete en la celda, luego cierra la reja con llave y se la da a un velociraptor quien las mantiene en su boca (como el perro de piratas del caribe) y los dejan ahí mientras se llevan a Kiba

Neji: ¿qué creen que le harán?

Shikamaru: no tengo la mas mínima idea

Y en donde el Inuzuka, el es atado a una silla de interrogación

Khan: bueno cara de perro, vamos a interrogarte, así que por favor muéstrate cooperativo

El Inuzuka solo voltea el rostro de modo altanero

Khan: ¿por qué atacaste a Hanako-sama? –no le responde- ¿acaso querías secuestrar a la hija del Kikage? –sigue sin responder- ¿qué opinas del sobrecalentamiento global? –de nuevo esta callado- ¿qué opinas de Osama Bin Ladem? -sigue sin hablar- ¿con que chico rudo no?, bueno, veamos si viendo esto sigues igual de rudo –dice con cierta malicia en su voz

Haku: Khan-san, ¿no me digas que usaras "eso"? –dice con nervios en su voz

Khan: kukukuku, si usare eso, kukukuku

Natsumi: K-Khan-sama –dice preocupada y quitándose su mascara, revelando a una chica de rostro pálido y ojos ambarinos- no lo haga, la ultima vez que lo vi no pude dormir en una semana

Khan: no me ha dejado mas opción, además, es justo, agredió a Hanako-sama, se lo merece

Natsumi y Haku se miran entre si y asienten con pesar

Y al cabo de unos minutos

Kiba: ¡ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN, HABLARE, PERO POR EL AMOR DE TODOS LOS KAMIS NO ME MUESTRES ESO POR FAVOR! –se escucha en toda la prisión

Kakashi: ¿qué le estarán haciendo? –dice algo nervioso por los gritos al igual que sus compañeros de prisión

Con las chicas

Ino: ¿ese fue Kiba? –dice pálida

Hinata: ¿que-que le hicieron? –dice asustada

Al cabo de media hora de interrogación, Natsumi y Haku llevan al Inuzuka a la celda y lo arrojan dentro sin contemplaciones, sus amigos lo ayudan, pero cuando ven su aterrado rostro...

Neji: ¿qué le hicieron? –dice activando su Byakugan

Natsumi: solo lo que se merecía –dice activando su Ryugan, al ver esos ojos todos se sienten intimidados, es como ver a un depredador listo para atacar, sin importar si su oponente esta armado o es peligroso, solo le interesa matar y satisfacer su hambre

Shino: será mejor que nos tranquilicemos, no sacaremos nada provocándonos unos a otros –dice con su habitual frialdad, pero una gota de sudor recorre su mejilla

Natsumi: sabias palabras chico, me caes bien –y se dispone a retirarse cuando ve a Kakashi, este la mira con cierta sorpresa cuando ella clava en el una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego decir- era el hermano gemelo malvado del protagonista que sentía celos de su hermano y por eso lo suplanto cuando estaba en coma pero su prometida lo descubrió y besando al chico inconsciente lo despertó, se casaron y tuvieron 3 hijos –ve que el copy-nin no comprende y la sonrisa de Natsumi se ensancha- ese es el final de Icha Icha Paradise

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –dice derramando enormes ríos de lagrimas mientras a los demás solo les sale una gotita en la nuca

Ahora con Naruto

El seguía en su oficina, en esos momentos Hanabi y Hanako estaban con el, al igual que el Uchiha, Kabuto y Hidan

Naruto: ¿entonces esa es la información que sacaron? –dice enojado

Sasuke: así es Naruto, al parecer los planes del Inuzuka eran raptar a tu hija y así obligarte a firmar esa alianza –el Uchiha ve como los ojos del rubio se tornan rojos de ira- ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Naruto: ya mande llamar a Tsunade y al consejo de Konoha, vendrán al juicio de sus shinobis, pero dudo que uno de ellos regrese, al menos no con vida

Kabuto: ¿y que hay de los demás?

Naruto: en vista de que ellos no hicieron nada, supongo que saldrán libres, pero hasta entonces quiero que los vigilen bien, de ser necesario usen carnotauros

Hidan: entendido, bueno, nos retiramos –y así los 3 salen de la oficina dejando solo a la familia del shodaime

Naruto: rayos –da un gran suspiro- ¿ese cara de perro que se cree?, solo lograría una guerra en vez de una alianza

Hanabi: tranquilo danna, nunca ha tenido cerebro ese perro –dice posando su mano en el hombro de su esposo y relajándolo en el acto

Hanako: además Goro-kun me salvo de ese y su perro –dice abrazando a su padre

Naruto: bueno, eso es buena noticia –en eso empieza a recordar algunos eventos pasados

Flash back

Se ven a Naruto y Sasuke luchando contra nada mas y nada menos que con Itachi y Pein, la razón por la que estén juntos es por que Naruto había sido exiliado de Konoha hace apenas 2 meses y en el viaje de Naruto se dio la casualidad de que el y el grupo Hebi se encontraran, al principio no fue nada agradable el reencuentro, ya que Sasuke creyó que Naruto estaba ahí para llevarlo de nuevo a Konoha, pero cuando se entero que lo habían desterrado grande fue su sorpresa, al principio Naruto le pidió ir con su grupo, pero Sasuke obstinado no quiso, hasta que el rubio le dijo que si el estaba con el grupo Hebi, tarde o temprano Itachi vendría por el, ante esta gran oportunidad Sasuke no pudo negarse, y efectivamente, Akatsuki comenzó a atacarlos muy seguido, ocasionando un punto decisivo en la vida de estos ninjas, Suigetsu había muerto a manos de Kisame hacia un poco mas de un mes, los otros 2 miembros de Hebi tuvieron un destino igual pero en ese tiempo, Akatsuki se vio gravemente reducido, Tobi murió a manos de Sasuke cuando en una emboscada fallida, el menor de los Uchiha creo el Ryu Chidori, un chidori capas de ser lanzado y tomar la forma de un dragón, Konan murió a manos de Naruto de una forma un poco cruel, para que su cuerpo fuera llevado ante los pies de Pein, el cuerpo de la mujer era irreconocible salvo por su cabello y la rosa de origami de su pelo, y por primera vez, Pein sintió el verdadero dolor de la perdida y por raro que parezca, sintió que se lo tenia merecido ya que fue en nombre de Jiraiya la muerte de la compañera del Akatsuki, Kisame por su parte murió en su encuentro con Suigetsu, siendo terriblemente herido por la Momochi, Zetsu murió en manos de Juugo y Karin, aun que pagaron un alto precio por eso, hasta que de Akatsuki, solo quedaron Itachi y Pein, y en estos momentos se llevaba acabo su ultima pelea, tanto Sasuke como Naruto están al máximo de sus habilidades, Sasuke con el sello maldito al nivel 2 parecía un demonio, y Naruto, en ese instante ya había logrado sacar la novena cola del Kyuubi, y asombrosamente, no perdía el control y formaba un gran Rasen Shuriken de color rojo fuego, mientras que con los Akatsukis, Itachi estaba agotado, uso el Amaterasu mas de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar, estaba al limite, y en cuanto a Pein, sus otros cuerpos habían sido destruidos por Naruto quedando el cuerpo del chico que se parece a el, la zona de la batalla estaba prácticamente destruida, el fuego destruyo los árboles, donde antes había terreno plano grandes bloques de tierra asemejando a dientes se formaban, el pasto había sido prácticamente erradicado de la zona, y quizás nunca volvería a crecer, realmente el nivel de aquella batalla era inimaginable (por eso trate de imaginarlo lo mejor posible) ahora es el momento del ultimo golpe, de aquel golpe definitivo

Itachi: has COF COF –tose sangre- has peleado bien hermanito estúpido

Sasuke: maldito, por tu culpa no sabes cuantas cosas perdí, cuanto sufrí, y cuanto hice sufrir a otros –dice con lagrimas en los ojos- YO TE QUERIA HERMANO, TE ADMIRABA –le grita- pero tu, en un afán de poder mataste lo que mas me importaba y casi me convierto en lo que tu querías –lo mira fijamente- pero ya no, no haré lo que tu quieras, por que yo.... yo....

Itachi: ¿tu que hermanito estúpido? –pregunta con su frialdad característica

Sasuke: POR QUE YO SOY UCHIHA SASUKE, Y PIENSO VOLVERME FUERTE A MI MANERA –y dicho eso se arroja contra Itachi y le atraviesa el corazón con su Ryu chidori para después cortarle la cabeza– no seré tu títere nunca mas –dice usando una técnica de katon e incinerando los restos de Itachi- y el Magenkyo Sharingan, no volverá a aparecer jamás –y se desploma del cansancio

Con Naruto y Pein

Pein: realmente eres poderoso Naruto-kun –escupe sangre- mas fuerte de lo que creí

Naruto: tu problema Pein, fue que al no ser derrotado, nunca supiste en que deberías haber mejorado, nunca supiste tus defectos, y nunca te preocupaste por superarte, ese fue tu primer error, y el segundo, fue matar a Jiraiya, no creas que hago esto por venganza, ya que ya lo hice al matar a tu amiga de pelo morado y te hice sentir lo que yo sentí –dice serio el Jinchuriki

Pein: es justo que me sermonees, y no te guardo rencor Naruto-kun, es cierto que debido a la influencia de Madara me cegué en mis objetivos y cause mucho daño a otros, es justo que acabes conmigo

Naruto: entonces sin resentimientos

Pein: si Naruto-kun, sin resentimientos

Y en ese momento Naruto corre hacia Pein y le aplica ese Rasen Shuriken creando una gigantesca explosión que abarca cerca de 1 kilómetro a la redonda y crea un cráter de 20 metros de profundidad, y en medio de ese agujero, Naruto se yergue en solitario

Naruto: todo termino –ve que esta anocheciendo y la luna hace acto de presencia- ahora, es momento de volver por ti, Hanabi-chan

Con dificultad sale del cráter, y logra ver a Sasuke recostado en un árbol ya vuelto a la normalidad, el moreno lo ve y levanta la mano en señal de saludo

Sasuke: yo usuratonkachi –dice con una ¿sonrisa?

Naruto se acerca y se recuesta en el mismo árbol

Naruto: ¿qué tal dobe? –dice riendo

Pasan unos minutos, y luego una hora en silencio, ninguno dice nada, hasta que es el rubio quien habla

Naruto: ¿y ahora que harás? –pregunta a su de nuevo amigo

Sasuke: no lo se, ciertamente en todos estos años me planteaba en ocasiones esta pregunta, pero ahora no se que debo responder –dice con un suspiro- y no creo que volver a Konoha sea una opción

Naruto: si, ahí tu eres un traidor mientras que yo soy un exiliado –y se sumen de nuevo en el silencio, hasta que- ¡lo tengo! –dice emocionado

Sasuke: ¿qué te pasa dobe?

Naruto: ven conmigo Sasuke –el Uchiha lo mira perplejo- ven conmigo y formemos una nueva villa ninja, una en la que sujetos como nosotros, que han sido exiliados por injusticias o se han visto en la necesidad de abandonar su aldea y sean vistos como traidores sean bien venidos, un lugar al que todos podamos llamar hogar

Sasuke: ¿estas diciendo que quieres formar una villa ninja con criminales de otras villas? –pregunta incrédulo

Naruto: claro que no, ya que olvide mencionar que algunos si son echados de sus villas o la abandonan por actos ilícitos y crímenes terribles, un ejemplo es Orochimaru, no, lo que yo quiero formar en una villa para ninjas necesitados, para aquellos que no puedan defenderse solos o les han dado la espalda en un momento de necesidad

Sasuke: creo entenderte –hace una sonrisa marca Uchiha- bueno, te seguiré, ya que no tengo nada mas importante que hacer –dice con cierto sarcasmo pero con notables tintes de alegría

Naruto: ¡así se habla Teme! –y le da un abrazo de compañeros, lo que genera una pequeña discusión, hasta que Naruto la para de golpe- pero antes, pasaremos por Konoha

Sasuke: ¿por qué?

Naruto: por que alguien me esta esperando, y créeme Teme, sin ella no puedo vivir –Sasuke se sorprende al ver la actitud seria del rubio y trata de indagar, al principio cree que es Sakura de quien habla, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando le dijo que es Hyuuga Hanabi, Naruto le contó absolutamente todo dejando con la boca abierta al Uchiha

Sasuke: te entiendo, iras por ella y luego fundaras tu villa, ¿no es así?

Naruto: claro –dice con su sonrisa zorruna

Sasuke: hmph, como quieras, pero debemos recuperarnos antes de partir

Naruto: ok –dice feliz

Luego de ese día, no tardaron en ir por Hanabi, quien gustosa acepto irse con Naruto a espaldas del "funesto clan Hyuuga" como ella lo llamaba desde que Hiashi la ataco con ese shuriken

Lamentablemente alguien los vio, mas al no reconocerlos –ni siquiera a Hanabi- creyeron que eran espías, por lo que dando la alarma los persiguieron, los 3 huyeron sin saber que rumbo tomar, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en el bosque de los ciervos del clan Nara, y con pura suerte se escondieron en una cueva y esperaron hasta que todo pasara, pero en ese momento oyeron algo

Voz: abubenme, abubenme –oyen los 3

Hanabi: ¿qué es ese ruido?

Naruto: parece una voz, cariño, ¿podrías usar tu Byakugan y ver de donde viene?

Hanabi: hai ¡Byakugan! –activa su dojutsu y examina el lugar- por ahí –señala un punto

Naruto y Sasuke se acercan, y efectivamente oyen el mismo ruido, entonces ambos empiezan a cavar hasta que dan con el dueño de la voz

Hidan: ¡YA ERA HORA DE QUE ME SACARAN IMBECILES! –dice enfadado pero al ver quienes son- ah, no son los de Akatsuki

Naruto: claro que no somos ellos, además ellos ya no existen, el Teme y yo acabamos con los que quedaban

Hidan: ¿cómo dices? –los ve incrédulo- ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo que dicen es verdad?

Sasuke: no podemos asegurarte nada ya que no quedo ni rastro de ellos, solo puedes creer en nuestra palabra

Hidan los mira con confusión, pero luego da un suspiro

Hidan: si el chico Kyuubi sigue aquí, significa que tienen razón, bueno, creo que mi labor la acabaron por mi

Naruto y Sasuke: ¿labor? –preguntan algo confundidos

Hidan: si, verán, aun que soy un fiel servidor de Jashin-sama, el Kami de los sacrificios, mi verdadero objetivo era destruir Akatsuki –comenta serio dejando mas confusos a los 2 shinobis- mi misión era detener sus planes, ya que ellos querían dominar el mundo y alterar el equilibrio del universo, mi misión era evitarlo, y para lograrlo tenia que meterme en su grupo y destruirlo desde adentro, pero lamentablemente ya conocen el resto de la historia, o al menos tu Naruto

Naruto: entiendo, ¿entonces no eres tan malo verdad?

Hidan: solo sigo las instrucciones de Jashin-sama, y la verdad, el mismo debe estar satisfecho con la increíble cantidad de sacrificios que le he otorgado, pero debo confesar, que hay a quienes no me hubiera gustado haber matado, como ese ninja llamado Asuma –dice serio

Todo se queda en silencio hasta que

Hanabi: KYAAAAAAAAAA UNA CABEZA QUE HABLA –y enseguida se desmaya mientras que a los otros les sale una gotita en la nuca

Cuando despierta le explican del por que de la cabeza parlante, además de que lograron convencerlo de que se uniera a ellos, justamente después de eso los 3 y un 1/3 salen del bosque y logran evitar a los de Konoha –quienes para ese entonces supieron de la desaparición de Hanabi- luego el peculiar grupo viaja por 2 semanas, pero en una ocasión son atacados por simples bandidos a los cuales eliminan sin problemas, y para la suerte de Hidan, le logran conseguir un cuerpo nuevo, para ese entonces Naruto estaba en búsqueda de un buen lugar donde establecerse, por lo que en sus viajes llegaron al país de las olas donde fueron recibidos por Tazuna y su familia, pero si se sorprendieron al encontrar a Hidan, a Sasuke y Naruto casi les da el infarto al volver a ver a Haku con vida

Haku: Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, veo que les impresiono bastante volver a verme –dice sonriendo haciendo que Hanabi se sonroje y provocando los celos de Naruto

Naruto: ¡Haku! –señalándolo con un dedo- ¿cómo fue que sobreviviste si Kakashi te atravesó con su técnica? -dice tanto para salir de dudas como para sacar a flote sus celos

Haku: aun lo ignoro Naruto-kun, lo único que recuerdo después de que Kakashi-san me atravesó fue una terrible sensación de frió dentro de mi, luego oscuridad, cuando me di cuenta fue que sentí la tierra sobre mi, y un desesperado impulso me hizo salir de donde estaba, y creo que por poco mato a Tazuna-san de un infarto cuando lo volví a ver, pero según sus palabras, cuando me vio pudo apreciar que de mi cuerpo escurría agua, y mas aun de la herida de Kakashi-san, tal ves, mi keke genkai fue lo que intervino

Nadie, ni siquiera Hidan tenia palabras para describir su asombro, pero después de esto todo se volvió relatos e historias, entre Naruto y Sasuke les contaron prácticamente todo lo que les paso desde que se fueron de ahí y todo lo que vivieron, incluso el romance entre Hanabi y Naruto y la lucha con Akatsuki, aun que le rebelaron a Haku, Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami que Naruto era el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, pero estos, en ves de mirarlo con temor, lo miraban incluso con mas admiración que antes

Pasaron una increíble temporada en ese país, el cual tenia una gran prosperidad gracias al puente del gran Naruto, la ciudad era un punto importante en los comercios de casi todo el continente y la pobreza era cosa del pasado, fueron cerca de 2 meses en los que estuvieron ahí y ayudaban en todo lo que podían, pero aun que la ciudad prosperaba, de vez en cuando llegaban ladrones, y algunos realmente peligrosos, aquí Hidan tuvo mayor participación que nunca, ya que ofrecía a los criminales a Jashin, y al parecer, este los recibía gustoso, ya que en una ocasión le mando a Hidan mediante un sueño la tarea de acompañar a Naruto, y por si fuera eso poco, Haku animado por el relato de Naruto y Sasuke decidió ir con ellos y, al igual que con Zabuza, ayudar a realizar los sueños de Naruto, pero por si esto fuera poco, una semana antes de que se fueran, Naruto y Hanabi contrajeron matrimonio, fue una boda sencilla, que curiosamente fue Hidan el sacerdote a cargo, y los únicos presentes fueron Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, Sasuke, Haku, y todo el pueblo de la ola (sencilla mis polainas, je) y una ves mas, los compañeros volvieron a viajar, buscando donde fundar aquella villa de esperanza

Pero al cabo de una semana, fueron atacados por la persona menos esperada por todos...... Orochimaru

Pero había algo diferente en el, y eso era que estaba usando unos lentes, además de que su cabello era gris púrpura, entonces Naruto descubrió quien era en realidad

Naruto: ¡Kabuto! Estas usando el cuerpo de Kabuto maldita serpiente

Orochimaru: kukukuku así es Naruto-kun, el muy tonto de mi cretino creyó que al tenerme dentro de si sería lo mas cercano a parecerse a ti, pero ahora, lo único que queda de ese iluso es su ojo –dice en un tono cruel- pero no es eso a lo que vine, vine para vengarme de ti Sasuke-kun –posa su vista en el Uchiha- te haré pagar lo que me hiciste –y ataca al Uchiha, mas Sasuke lo derrota como si de un genin se tratase, para acto seguido entrar en la mente de esa serpiente usando el Sharingan y eliminarlo de una vez por todas

El combate entre el sanin y el Uchiha no dura mucho ya que prácticamente sucede lo mismo que la ultima ves, y cuando termina Kabuto vuelve a la normalidad

Kabuto: gomene Naruto-kun –dice increíblemente al borde del llanto- intente.... intente ser como tu, ya que al igual que tu, no tuve a nadie que se preocupara por mi desde que era un niño, abandonado fui recogido por Sasori y convertido en su sirviente, luego fui tomado por Orochimaru y aun que era un ser malvado, creí que había encontrado mi lugar en la vida, incluso cuando fui su espía me sentí necesitado, pero cuando Sasuke-kun mato a Orochimaru sentí que mi mundo se destruyo, y entonces te recordé, y fue por eso que cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida al insertar parte del alma de Orochimaru en mi, creí que con eso sería fuerte, pero que equivocado estuve, el trato de controlar mi cuerpo, destruyo mi moral y casi me destruye a mi mismo, en verdad, fui un estúpido al creer que seria poderoso –y sin poder aguantarlo, rompe en llanto, pero en ese momento alguien posa una mano en su hombro en un gesto de piedad y compasión, completamente desconcertado eleva el rostro para ver quien fue el que le brindaba ese apoyo, y sus ojos chocan con los zafiros de Naruto

Naruto: no tienes por que disculparte Kabuto, y te entiendo, y debo decirte, que acabas de hacer algo que solo los fuertes pueden hacer, reconociste tus errores, tan solo eso ya es de admirarse, ahora Kabuto, te propongo un trato, ven, ven con nosotros y tendrás un hogar y amigos, e incluso, podrías tener una familia, ¿qué me dices, vienes?

Kabuto: Naruto-kun –lo mira asombrado, ¿cuánta bondad hay en el, cuantas ganas de seguir adelante puede tener?, en verdad, Uzumaki Naruto, es el hombre que admira- esta bien Naruto-kun, iré contigo –dice sonriendo

Y así, el nuevo grupo siguió en su búsqueda de un nuevo hogar, su viaje los llevo a un lugar en la frontera entre Suna, Konoha e Iwa, cuando llegan a ese lugar, ven los árboles mas grandes del mundo, haciendo ver los árboles de Konoha como pequeños y simples arbustos

Naruto: es aquí –dice con alegría- aquí será nuestra villa, la villa de Kigakure no Sato –dice con orgullo, pero en ese momento escucha un rugido y acto seguido pisadas de un ser enorme- ¿qué es eso?

Y saliendo de los árboles emerge un espinosaurio (el que salió en parque jurasico 3) y ataca al grupo, estos al ver semejante animal se dispersan, grave error, por que en ese entonces varios dinosaurios empiezan a salir de varias partes, los shinobis luchan con ellos, pero incluso Naruto y Sasuke apenas si pueden con esas bestias, su enorme tamaño los protege de muchos de los jutsus de ambos, otros apenas y los sienten, y de no ser por que Hidan es inmortal, hubiera muerto cuando un Tyranosaurio partió su cuerpo en 2, al final son rodeados por los dinosaurios, y cuando se disponen a atacar

Voz: alto –se oye y los animales se detienen, los shinobis ven sobrecogidos tal acción, y mas aun, por que la que les dio la orden es una mujer, una bella mujer que incluso opaca en belleza a Hanabi y Haku, sus cabellos son de un color plateado, sus ojos son azul eléctrico, y su cuerpo, pues aun que llevaba un kimono, sus curvas eran evidentes, pero un aura casi sagrada la rodea, pero cuando sus ojos se posan en el grupo, estos irradian una frialdad que estremece hasta a Sasuke- ¿quiénes son?, ¿acaso han venido por mi como otros tantos? –dice con enojo- si es así, mis dinosaurios los devoraran

Naruto: ¡no! –se apresura a contestar el rubio- nosotros no hemos venido con intenciones de hacerte algo este....

Mujer: Silvara, mi nombre es Silvara –dice aun enojada

Naruto: Silvara-san, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y como le iba diciendo, nosotros no hemos venido a hacerle daño, solo somos un grupo de exiliados buscando un lugar donde vivir y fundar una villa –y lentamente le cuenta los detalles de sus planes

Silvara: no noto mentira en tus palabras Uzumaki Naruto, creo que puedo confiar en ti, y comprendo tu necesidad, por lo que te dejare vivir aquí, y fundar tu villa, pero –dice llamando la atención de todos- debes jurar que ni tu, ni nadie de los aquí presentes me ha visto, júralo Uzumaki, y te cederé mi mas valiosos tesoros, mis dinosaurios y las habilidades mokuton –Naruto queda impactado ante tales condiciones, y no necesita pensarlo mucho para aceptar

Naruto: juro, por sobre mi vida y las de mis compañeros

Los demás: oye

Naruto: que no rebelare a nadie que te hemos visto, ni si quiera le revelaremos tu identidad a los futuros habitantes de Kigakure, y si he de llegar a fallar en mi palabra, que uno de tus dinosaurios me devore –dice con total sinceridad

Silvara: gracias Naruto, ahora acércate –el rubio se aproxima- por el poder conferido en mi, le otorgo a Uzumaki Naruto, el poder de controlar a los dinosaurios, así mismo, lo hago acreedor del poder y las habilidades de los jutsus mokuton, para que su sueño se realice –entonces con sus delicados dedos toca la frente de Naruto, para acto seguido desaparecer en un haz de luz

Hanabi: ¿danna estas bien? –pregunta mientras se acerca, y en ese instante, oyen ruidos provenientes del bosque

Sasuke: no puedo creerlo –dice al ver la gran cantidad de dinosaurios y reptiles prehistóricos que empiezan a aparecer, sin mencionar que se inclinan ante Naruto, Hanabi, Sasuke, Hidan, Haku y Kabuto

Fin del flash back

Naruto: si, han pasado muchas cosas y doy gracias a todas ellas..... demo

Hanabi: lo se danna, habrá complicaciones, y creo, que lo veremos a el

Hanako: ¿a quien okasan?

En ese momento en las afueras de Kigakure

Tsunade: así que este es el lugar –dice nerviosa

Hiashi: ahí esta ese maldito monstruo, no solo tiene prisioneros a mi hija y a mi sobrino, si no que también debe de tener a Hanabi ahí –dice con un inmenso odio- "Uzumaki, te haré pagar lo que me hiciste" –dice con maldad y empieza a avanzar hacia Ki, seguido de Tsunade y 5 miembros del consejo, además de ciertos shinobis

Capitulo 5: juicio, invasión, el poder de Kigakure y el shodaime Kikage

Y finalmente, después de todo lo expuesto –declaro Kabuto en un tono de voz en la que todos lo oyeron- acuso a Inuzuka Kiba de haber atentado en contra de Ki y la hija del Kikage

Se empieza a escuchar un gran murmullo en toda la sala del juicio

La sala del juicio, estaba ubicada en un árbol, un gigantesco roble, donde los únicos accesos eran la entrada para los prisioneros y la entrada para el jurado, publico y otras personas, el juez, era nadie mas que Naruto –cosa del total desagrado para los de Konoha- el jurado estaba compuesto por Uchiha Sasuke, su actual (gomene Sasusaku fans y Hibiki-sama) esposa Uchiha Natsumi, Hidan, Momochi Haku, Uzumaki Hanabi, Khan y 6 ninjas mas, sentados frente al kage y en 2 mesas, estaban los acusados y los acusadores, de los cuales, uno era Kabuto, por parte de los acusados, ellos eran defendidos por Tsunade, los shinobis estaban sentados con esposas suprimidores de chakra, y detrás de ellos en varias butacas estaban algunos habitantes de Ki, Hyuuga Hiashi, Nara Shikato, Danzou, Inuzuka Tsume –la cual gruñía de rabia por las cosas que dijo Kabuto- Aburame Shibi, Yamanaka Inoichi, y los ninjas que los acompañaban, que resultaron ser Rock Lee, Tenten, Akimichi Chouji, Sai, Yamato, Maito Gai, y Yuhi Kurenai –esta estaba como Tsume al ver al asesino de Asuma

El juicio había durado cerca de una hora, y el ambiente tenso del cuarto podría fácilmente ser cortado por un kunai, los de Konoha estaban entre furiosos y preocupados, ya que antes de que empezara el juicio, cuando entraron en la villa de Ki, los habitantes al verlos o se alejaban de ellos, o murmuraban cosas como "hay que ver las agallas que tienen después de intentar secuestrar a Hanako-sama" o "mira nada mas, basura que viene a ayudar a mas basura" y cosas por el estilo, y si fuera poco eso, cuando entraron en la sala del juicio, ni Naruto, Sasuke o Hanabi saludo a los de Konoha, sin mencionar que, con la excepción de las kunoichis, los shinobis prisioneros eran prácticamente arrastrados como si fueran ovejas al matadero, y cuando empezó el juicio no hubo contemplaciones, ya que Kabuto prácticamente declaro culpable a Kiba casi al instante, obviamente siendo objetado por Tsume, luego las cosas transcurrieron como en un juicio común y corriente, los testigos eran solamente Hanako y Kabuto, explicando ambos de cómo Kiba y Akamaru –quien por cierto estaba ahí vendado- habían atacado a Hanako con desconocidas intenciones, y como fue que Kabuto la salvo –omitieron la parte de Goro para evitar que Konoha sepa de su arma secreta, además de que Naruto, antes de iniciar el juicio, le había pedido a Sasuke y a Natsumi que, usando sus dojutsus le borraran la memoria acerca de los dinosaurios- y diciendo como es que Kabuto tuvo que herir a Akamaru con una serpiente invocada –para no levantar sospechas- y como ataco a Kiba para después arrestar a los demás shinobis de Konoha y hacer confesar a Kiba sus actos

Kabuto: y por esa razón, pido la cabeza de Inuzuka Kiba por cometer ese acto tan deplorable, mientras que sus compañeros, al no saber nada de las intenciones del Inuzuka, me temo que pueden irse tranquilamente

Naruto: bueno, el jurado procederá en estos momentos para emitir una declaración

Sasuke: no hace falta Kikage-sama –mostrando profecionalismo ante todo- el jurado ya llego a una decisión

Naruto: ¿y cual es?

Sasuke: el jurado en el caso de Kigakure no Sato en contra de Inuzuka Kiba, ha encontrado al acusado culpable de todos los cargos, mientras que al resto de los shinobis, al no ser parte de esa conspiración, pueden partir en paz a su villa –dice con una seriedad sexy que hace sonrojar a las mujeres jóvenes presentes y recibir miradas asesinas por parte de Natsumi

Tsume: ¡esto en injusto! –grita la líder de los Inuzuka- ¡todos ustedes se confabularon en contra de mi hijo!

Natsumi: nosotros no hicimos eso, simplemente vimos los hechos y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que su hijo es culpable –dice seria- por cierto ¿qué es confabularse? –a todos les sale una gotita

Hiashi: ¡esto no puede quedarse así! –dice furioso- primero, ese maldito demonio que tienen por líder seduce y secuestra a mi hija menor, para después darle un vástago, que además, ¿quién nos asegura que parte de su poder demoníaco no esta en esa cosa que parece una niña? –dice viendo a la niña amenazadoramente, la pequeña Hanako –quien permaneció junto a su madre todo el tiempo, incluso cuando testifico- se aferra con miedo a Hanabi y trata de ocultarse de la vista de Hiashi, ante esto, Hanabi explota en ira

Hanabi: ¡CALLATE YA MALDITO BASTARDO! –dice la ex-Hyuuga sorprendiendo a los de Konoha y a algunos de Ki- mi amado Naruto-kun no es ningún demonio, es la mejor persona que jamás haya existido, cosa que ustedes, inmundicia de Konoha, nunca pudieron ver, y ten cuidado de cómo le hablas y miras a mi hija Hyuuga, o yo misma te cortare la lengua y te arrancare los ojos –dice dejando sin habla a todos, mientras que en Natsumi en un gesto de protección le tapo los oídos a Hanako para que no oyera las palabras de su madre

Naruto: bueno –sonriendo orgullosamente a su esposa- entonces la decisión esta tomada, Inuzuka Kiba será encerrado por tiempo indefinido por el intento de secuestro de mi hija, los otros pueden irse, y por ultimo, debido a este incidente, la alianza entre Konoha y Ki no se realizara

Tsunade: pero Naruto

Naruto: pero nada, ya esta tomada la decisión, vive con ello Hokage-dono –dice serio, pero en eso, oyen como Danzou empieza a reírse al igual que Hiashi- ¿qué les causa tanta gracia?

Danzou: Uzumaki, ¿crees que nos intimidas? –dice con prepotencia- es cierto que tu villa se ha vuelto poderosa, pero sin embargo, cometiste un terrible error –dice riéndose

Naruto: ¿qué quieres decir? –comenta enojado y algo preocupado

Hiashi: que tu, miserable bakemono, tu y tu maldita villa caerán

Tsunade: ¿cómo dices? –pregunta preocupada- ¿qué han hecho ustedes 2?

Hiashi: lo mas conveniente para la aldea

Naruto: ¿a que demonios te –y en eso se escucha una explosión- ¿qué pasa?

Danzou: ¡que este es el fin de Ki! –y una explosión derriba la pared de la sala del juicio

Y al instante entran ninjas de Konoha y de....... Iwa

Tsunade: ¿una alianza? –mira incrédula lo que pasa- ¿hicieron una alianza con Iwa?

Hiashi: así es vieja –dice como maniaco mientras los shinobis de Ki empiezan a luchar para proteger tanto a su líder, como a su villa- no sabíamos que el demonio era el Kikage, pero aun así, el Tsuchikage y nosotros llegamos a un acuerdo en vista de que nuestras aldeas eran gravemente afectadas por esta, y Danzou con su grupo de raíz y yo convenciendo a otros shinobis de la aldea, logramos nuestro objetivo

Danzou: Tsunade, no solo destruiremos Ki, si no que también acabaremos contigo, y ahora ¡MUERE! –saca una katana dispuesta a atravesar el corazón de Tsunade

Naruto: ¡Moku-ken! –dice y antes de que Danzou se diera cuenta, del suelo que es parte del árbol aparece un enorme puño de madera que golpea a Danzou y lo estrella contra una pared- nadie se mete con mi villa –dice con sus ojos rojos

Hiashi: maldito monstruo –ve a los ex-prisioneros y los que lo acompañaron- ¡¿qué esperan para atacar?!

Los shinobis se ven envueltos en un gran problema, por un lado, aun le son fieles a Tsunade, pero por otro, todo es tan repentino que no saben que hacer

Kiba: ¿qué están esperando?, vamos –dice mientras su madre lo libera

Tsume: así se habla hijo –y junto con su perro y Hana salen a la lucha

Sakura: ¿qué hacemos?

Kakashi: aun somos shinobis de Konoha, me temo que debemos luchar –y saca su Sharingan

Shino: si no hay mas remedio

Sakura: entiendo, además –ve a la pelirroja de Natsumi- hay cuentas que debo arreglar

Tsunade: ¿pero que están locos?

Ino: gomenasai sensei, pero usted no nos dio ordenes ni nada, y al parecer, ha sido derrocada, en verdad lo lamento –y sin embargo todos salen a luchar

Hanabi: Hanako, corre y ocúltate

Hanako: demo okasan –dice con lagrimas

Hanabi: has lo que te dije –la besa en la frente- tu padre y yo pronto nos reuniremos contigo

Hanako: hai –y se va por un pasillo siendo escoltada por 2 shinobis de Ki, entonces Hanabi se voltea y....

Hanabi: es inevitable, ¿no? –dice viendo a su familia- ¿Otosan, neesan, Neji-niisan?

Hiashi: Hanabi, eres una desgracia para el clan –dice activando su Byakugan

Hinata: Hanabi-neechan, ríndete onegai

Neji: la superamos en numero

Hanabi: ¿eso creen?, pues los estoy esperando –se pone en la pose del Jukken

Hiashi: ¡maldita! –y se abalanza contra ella

Pero en ese instante aparece un velociraptor que ataca a Hiashi clavándole las garras de las patas en las piernas, las de las manos en el pecho y le muerde el hombro, Hiashi grita de dolor, pero la ira puede mas y sujeta al animal y empiezan a forcejear mientras ruedan por el suelo y Hiashi, aun que débil por las heridas le conecta leves golpes de Jukken al dinosaurio

Hinata: ¡Otousan! –dice aterrada- demo..... ya.... ya recuerdo esas cosas

Neji: yo también –y cuando se dispone a ayudar a Hiashi, aparecen otros 3 dinosaurios que le hacen frente, siendo dignos adversarios- rayos

Hanabi: esto nos deja a ti y a mi Neesan –dice seria

Hinata: es cierto neechan –dice resignada y se coloca en la misma posición, y la batalla entre las hermanas comienza, muy parecida a la que tuvo ella con Neji en los exámenes chunin

Mientras que los demás, la pelea se extiende hasta afuera, los ninjas de Konoha y algunos de Iwa ven con asombro la escena que se desata en las calles, los ninjas de Ki luchan fervientemente contra los de Konoha e Iwa, pero no luchan solos, junto a ellos, enormes y variados reptiles luchan con ellos defendiendo su hogar, enormes y gigantescos depredadores atrapan con sus fauces a los ninjas invasores para devorarlos o mutilarlos, los que andan en 4 patas o no poseen dientes filosos embisten o aplastan a los atacantes o sirven de escudos para proteger a los civiles o a los ninjas para darles tiempo de realizar sus sellos, y si fuera poco, reptiles voladores surcan el cielo con shinobis en sus lomos arrojando shurikens, kunais, Fuuma shurikens, y otras armas, además de sus jutsus a distancia, mientras los pterosaurios (los reptiles voladores) toman a los enemigos entre sus garras y los elevan para después dejarlos caer, los shinobis por su parte luchan sin tregua contra sus agresores, haciendo gala del manejo de sus katanas, sus ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu logran mantener a raya a los atacantes e incluso los hace retroceder, y en el campo de batalla

Sakura: ¡dime! –lanza un puñetazo repleto de chacra a Natsumi quien lo esquiva- ¿qué eres de Sasuke-kun? –trata de conectarle un golpe

Natsumi: su esposa –sujeta la muñeca de Sakura justo antes de que le golpee el rostro- y madre de su primer hijo

Sakura: ¿qué? –dice incrédula

Natsumi: lo que escuchaste –y de un movimiento limpio, Natsumi le rompe el brazo a Sakura la cual grita de dolor para después recibir un golpe en la boca del estomago y caer inconsciente- valla, que débil –pero salta para esquivar unos shurikens

Kakashi: y tu eres bastante hábil –dice el copy-nin- ahora te haré pagar por revelarme el final de mi valioso libro –dice con un raikiri en mano y arrojándose contra Natsumi

Pero esta se lleva la mano a su porta shurikens y saca algo y se lo coloca frente a Kakashi a la ves que con su otra mano saca un encendedor –de quien sabe donde- y amenaza al objeto con quemarlo, cuando Kakashi lo ve se detiene en seco y mira el objeto

Kakashi: pero..... si.... si es .... –dice con asombro en sus ojos

Natsumi: exacto, es el especial Icha Icha Paradise volumen de oro de edición limitada –acerca la flama al libro- un paso mas y lo quemo

Kakashi: por lo que mas quieras, no lo hagas, te lo ruego –dice poniéndose de rodillas y suplicando

Natsumi: ríndete entonces

Kakashi: esta bien, me rindo –dice con lagrimas en los ojos- pero por favor, no quemes ese libro

Natsumi: -con una gotita- de verdad le gusta esta cosa

En otra parte, Sasuke lucha fervientemente contra Sai, Gai y Yamato, el Uchiha esquiva sin dificultad los ataques de las pinturas de Sai, con su Sharingan evita los golpes de Gai, mientras que Yamato trata de capturarlo con sus técnicas de mokuton, mas este las corta con su Kusanagi

Sasuke: sabes Yamato, tus técnicas mokuton son inferiores a los de Naruto -en un segundo los 3 ven como Sasuke saca una flauta

Gai: ¿una flauta?

Sai: ¿para que es eso?

Sasuke: para calmar el ambiente –y empieza a tocar su flauta, una melodía armoniosa empieza a escucharse, y los enemigos que la oyen, empiezan a quedarse en una especie de trance hipnótico- ahora –hace una serie de sellos- Uchiha Ryuton: Unariryu (estilo dragón Uchiha: rugido de dragón) vuelve a tocar la flauta, pero en ese momento sale chacra de la flauta con la forma de un dragón, este se eleva y empieza a rugir, haciendo estallar los tímpanos de los oponentes y destruyendo sus sentidos de la orientación y el equilibrio –como lo que Dosu le hizo a Lee- momento que aprovechan los de Ki y los dinosaurios para atacar

Kabuto por su parte se enfrenta a Ino y Tenten, mas las derrota fácilmente con sus jutsus médicos combinados con las habilidades de Orochimaru

Kabuto: fue mas sencillo de lo que creí

No muy lejos de ahí Haku pelea con Shino, Kiba y Rock Lee –Akamaru no esta porque sigue herido- al principio estos 3 parecen tener la ventaja, pero luego Haku hace una serie de sellos conocidos (al menos por nosotros)

Haku: Hijutsu: Makyouu Hyoushou (técnica secreta: espejos malignos de hielo) –y de la nada, grandes espejos de hielo rodean a los 3 shinobis encerrándolos en una especie de iglú- ahora están atrapados en mi técnica –pero en ves de fusionarse con los espejos, empieza a hacer una nueva serie de sellos- Hyoton: Yuki Kaminari no Jutsu (estilo hielo: técnica del rayo de nieve) –los espejos brillan, el aire se torna cada ves mas frió, y cuando se van dando cuenta, de los espejos sale una poderosa ventisca de nieve de cada uno, es tan poderosa, que en segundos quedan atrapados en una prisión de nieve- vivirán, pero tendrán un terrible resfriado después de esto –dice serio y va a luchar con otros

En cambio Hidan se enfrenta a Kurenai, Shikamaru y Chouji, el Jashinista esquiva constantemente los ataques del Akimichi, quien tiene un cuerpo gigantesco en ese momento, mientras trata de evitar la sombra de Shikamaru y los genjutsus de Kurenai

Kurenai: maldito, pagaras lo que le hiciste a Asuma –dice perdiendo la paciencia y atacando al peliblanco

Hidan: no tengo excusa y entiendo tu ira, mas aun no puedo morir, debo seguir con Naruto hasta el fin de sus días

Shikamaru: esto es problemático, a duras penas pude con el, pero ahora –en eso tiene que saltar, ya que un dinosaurio llamado nanotyrano (una especie de tyranosaurio pequeño) intento morderlo- y si contamos con estos animales el problema aumenta

Mas no es el único que tiene problemas, ya que en ese instante Chouji enfrenta a un Giganotosaurio (el único depredador mas grande que el tyranosaurio) el cual le muerde un brazo y no lo suelta

Hidan: no quiero matarte, al menos no a ti –dice viendo a la chica de ojos rojos- por lo que Hijutsu: Oni Himo no Jutsu (técnica secreta: soga demoníaca) –de las manos de Hidan sale una serie de cuerdas que atan a Kurenai con fuerza, casi convirtiéndola en una momia de sogas- ahora con tus compañeros –y realiza la misma técnica con Shikamaru cuando este es embestido por el dinosaurio y con Chouji cuando regresa a la normalidad con una terrible mordida en su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda –el Giganotosaurio lo soltó cuando el Akimichi le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero este lo volvió a morder en la pierna- y así los derrota- bien, ahora si iré por las ofrendas para Jashin-sama –y toma su guadaña

Khan por su parte enfrenta a Tsume, Inoichi y Shikato, pero estos no resultan ser oponentes para el, Tsume y Kuromaru intentan golpearlo con el gatsuga, Inoichi trata de usar su jutsu de confusión mental mas no resulta en Khan –su mente es muy poderosa- y logra esquivar el kage mane de Shikato

Khan: ahora es mi turno de atacar –hace una larga serie de sellos- Hijutsu: Akuma Gomon (técnica secreta: tortura del demonio) –y en ese instante los 3 son transportados a una extraña dimensión, y lo que ven, los deja sin aliento, ven las peores atrocidades del mundo, pero.... ven que son ellos mismos los que las cometen y lo peor, lo cometen contra sus hijos y/o seres queridos, durante 1000 horas ven una y otra vez eso, pero en realidad, apenas si ha pasado un segundo, y en la realidad, Khan ve como ellos gritan de horror y lloran pidiendo que se detengan- en torturas, nadie me gana

De vuelta con Hanabi y Hinata

Ambas están cansadas y heridas, aun que se golpearon con Jukken, al mismo tiempo sellaron puntos de chakra en los brazos de cada una, convirtiendo su Jukken en Gouken

Hanabi: veo que te has fortalecido Hinata –dice regalándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a su hermana

Hinata: tu también Hanabi –ella esboza una de sus lindas sonrisas- pero antes de terminar, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué te enamoraste de Naruto-kun?

Hanabi: ¿aun te gusta MI Naruto-kun? –haciendo énfasis en esas palabras ve como Hinata no responde, mas se sonroja como hace años- si, sigues enamorada, y te diré, me enamore de el por que vi lo mismo que tu en el, pero, a diferencia tuya Hinata, yo no tenia miedo, yo le exprese todo lo que sentía por el, incluso cuando me contó que lo rechazaste, vi su lado mas vulnerable, por primera y quizá ultima ves vi al Naruto-kun indefenso, temeroso, necesitado de amor y cariño, eso fue lo que me enamoro perdidamente de el, ya que yo quería proteger a ese ser indefenso, y hasta la fecha, lo sigo haciendo

Hinata: ya veo –una lagrima traicionera sale de su ojo derecho- si, yo también lo sigo amando, pese a que tengo un hijo de Neji, y te he de confesar, que me arrepiento de haberme casado y dejar a Naruto-kun, por eso, Hanabi, cuídalo, cuídalo como yo no pude ni me atreví a hacerlo –baja su guardia y se da media vuelta- sayonara, Uzumaki Hanabi –y se va

Hanabi: .... –ve como se aleja- sayonara, Hyuuga Hinata

En cuanto a Neji, estaba acorralado por los dinosaurios y con varias heridas, es cierto que el Byakugan le ayudo, pero la velocidad de esos animales supera a la de muchos ninjas, y Hiashi, el esta gravemente herido

Ahora con Naruto, quien esta enfrentando el solo a la mayoría de los atacantes

Naruto: Mokuton: Ame Mokuzai no Jutsu (estilo madera: lluvia de madera) –como su nombre lo indica, de los árboles empiezan a caer fragmentos de madera, pero estos son tan afilados como un kunai y empalan a los ninjas invasores- y esto no es todo, Mokuton: Mokusaurus no jutsu (estilo madera: reptil de madera) –entonces uno de los árboles que no es árbol-edificio ni tiene puente colgante se empieza a transformar, le salen garras, las ramas se acomodan para formar una cabeza y colas, el tronco se divide y toma la forma de patas hasta tener la forma de un dinosaurio-árbol el cual comienza a atacar- y para el golpe de gracia, Mokuton: Eda Mane no jutsu (estilo madera: atadura de ramas) de los árboles de casi todo Ki, empiezan a brotar ramas y enredaderas que sujetan a la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha e Iwa volviéndolos blanco fácil para los defensores- ahora Mokuton: Moku Souso (estilo madera: funeral de madera) las ramas y enredaderas aplastan a los ninjas, algunos mueren, a otros les rompe los huesos- esto termino –dice tranquilo viendo a Tsunade, quien se mantuvo al margen todo el tiempo

Capitulo 6: malas noticias, Konoha caerá

La batalla se prolonga bastante, los ninjas de Konoha e Iwa se niegan a rendirse, pero en el momento en que ven que empiezan a ser superados en numero y tamaño –por parte de los dinosaurios- los ninjas optan por la retirada ayudando a sus compañeros heridos y lamentablemente, teniendo que dejar a los muertos, mientras que por parte de Ki, no hubo muertes, solo heridos, la ayuda de los dinosaurios resulto en una victoria aplastante –en todos los sentidos de la palabra-, los enemigos son perseguidos, los que no consiguen escapar a tiempo son capturados, Danzou logra escapar al igual que Hiashi, Neji –estos dos gravemente heridos por los dinosaurios- y Hinata, en cuanto a Tsunade, ella se quedo por voluntad propia, ya que, ¿para que regresar?, la habían traicionado sus propios ninjas, ahora no le quedaba nada, solo Shizune, pero después de ir por ella, ¿qué haría?, es sacada de sus pensamientos en cuanto oye al rubio hablarle

Naruto: parece que te han abandonado –dice serio colocándose frente a ella- dime, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?, ¿no quieres llorar, gritar, o matarlos a todos?, eso sentí yo cuando me desterraron, si quieres puedes quedarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti..... obachan –se da media vuelta y sale caminando como todo un líder, con la frente en alto y sin mirar atrás

Cuando sale ve como sus ninjas gritan de jubilo y los dinosaurios rugen en señal de victoria, también logra apreciar como los rezagados huyen por sus vidas, y en ese momento puede sentir como Hanabi se coloca junto a el y le toma la mano en un gesto de cariño puro, también ve como sus generales Sasuke, Hidan, Kabuto y Haku se reúnen con el para observar la victoria de Ki sobre una invasión repentina

Sasuke: ganamos la primera invasión, y eso que nos tomaron desprevenidos –dice con su seriedad habitual- ¿que pasara con Tsunade?, parece que ya no es la Hokage de Konoha

Naruto: le dije que si quería, se podría quedar aquí, es decisión suya si acepta o no –siente que su esposa aprieta suavemente su mano

Hanabi: siempre tan amable, ¿verdad danna? –este solo le sonríe- vallamos por Hanako, estoy preocupada por ella

Y así el matrimonio y sus compañeros van en busca de Hanako, en el camino ven como los shinobis de su villa los saludan con rostros sonrientes, los aldeanos que salen de sus refugios les hacen una reverencia, y por el trayecto, Natsumi aparece y, por raro que parezca, cuando se acerca al grupo Sasuke la jala y le planta un beso francés a la chica ignorando los comentarios de su rubio líder-amigo

El camino hacia donde debe estar Hanako pasa sin contratiempos, pero al doblar en una esquina de una casa-árbol

Naruto: no –ve 2 cuerpos muertos de sus shinobis- ¡NO! –grita y corre junto a los cuerpos seguido de su esposa y sus amigos

Hidan: ¿pero que les paso? –dice al ver los cuerpos –no tienen heridas, al menos no superficiales

Hanabi: no puede ser, ¡Byakugan! –ve los cuerpos- los han matado con golpes de Jukken, sus órganos internos están destrozados –pero cuando le da la vuelta para ver quien es- ¡no! –su semblante empalidece mas, y las lagrimas aparecen en sus blanquecinos ojos, Naruto al verla se preocupa

Naruto: ¿qué pasa?

Hanabi: estos...... estos hombres..... debían escoltar a Hanako a un lugar seguro –dice llorando

Naruto: ¿QUÉ? –gritando, sus ojos se tornan rojos, y un instinto asesino rodea el lugar

Natsumi: fue Konoha, y al parecer por lo que dice, fue alguien de su clan Hanabi-sama

Sasuke: ¡maldita Konoha! –dice activando su Sharingan

Naruto: esto.......... es................. guerra.................-comenta con odio creciente

Tsunade: y una guerra que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a ganar –dice apareciendo

Kabuto: Tsunade-san –la mira- ¿esta dispuesta a ayudarnos, a traicionar a Konoha?

Tsunade: ellos ya me traicionaron a mi, es hora de regresarles el favor –se acerca a Naruto y posa una mano en su hombro- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Naruto: reúnan a todos los shinobis de Ki y a los dinosaurios, si Konoha cree que puede secuestrar a mi hija y quedarse así, arderá en llamas

Comenta con furia y va a su despacho

Capitulo 7: Konoha en llamas

Han pasado 2 días y en Konoha se lleva acabo una reunión del consejo, solo que la Hokage no es quien la preside, si no Danzou –quien por cierto esta vendado debido a sus heridas al igual que Hiashi- y con el están los clanes mas prominentes de Konoha, en estos momentos la razón de su junta, es una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos perlinos quien esta llorando asustada mientras 2 miembros del Bounke del clan Hyuuga la vigilan

Inoichi: ¡esto es demasiado Danzou! –dice rompiendo el silencio del lugar- si querías una guerra con Naruto, ya lo has conseguido secuestrando a su hija

Danzou: ¿una guerra?, jajajaja, no me hagas reír Yamanaka –dice con cierto jubilo enfermizo en sus ojos- al contrario, teniendo a esta niña bajo nuestro poder, lograremos controlar a Uzumaki y la aldea de Kigakure estará bajo nuestro control

Hiashi: tiene razón Danzou-san, además, si les decimos que si no hacen lo que les ordenemos, su querida hija estará marcada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado –sonríe con satisfacción y crueldad viendo a la niña, la cual trata de huir, pero uno de sus vigilantes la mantiene sujeta

Se crea una discusión en el consejo, algunos –recordando lo que paso en Ki- piden que regresen a la hija de Naruto, otros están a favor de Danzou y Hiashi, hay insultos, gritos y por poco alguien ataca a Danzou pero se tuvo que contener al ver por lo menos a 10 Ambus de raíz, la discusión dura media hora, y al final tuvieron que aceptar por las malas el plan del líder de raíz

Luego de terminada la reunión, Hiashi va a la mansión Hyuuga seguido de sus subordinados y la pequeña, la cual no reprime su llanto, cosa que molesta al Hyuuga

Hiashi: cállate –le dice dándole la espalda, pero la niña no hace caso- he dicho que te calles –no hay cambio, entonces Hiashi se detiene, se da media vuelta y le da una bofetada a la niña- ¡cuando diga que te calles, te callas, ¿entiendes? –la pequeña solo llora mas, pero trata de mantenerse callada –así esta mejor, ahora quita esas malditas lagrimas, eres una Hyuuga, actúa como tal –y siguen su camino

Al final llegan a la mansión Hyuuga, Hiashi les da indicaciones de que mantengan a la niña encerrada en una de las habitaciones y se retira a su despacho, mientras los otros 2 Hyuuga caminan escoltando a la pequeña, en el trayecto Hanako ve a un chico un par de años mas grande que ella de cabello negro azulado y ojos blancos entrenando con su tío Neji –el cual tenia varias vendas en sus brazos, piernas, y cuello, sin mencionar las que la ropa no dejaba ver-, y sentada por ahí a su tía Hinata, la morena ve a la pequeña rubia y baja la cabeza triste y con un gesto de disculpa, en eso, su esposo e hijo la ven para luego posar la mirada en la chica rubia, Neji voltea la cabeza avergonzado y su hijo solo sigue a la pequeña con la mirada, al cabo de 5 minutos, llegan a un cuarto bastante amplio y meten a Hanako ahí dentro para acto seguido montar guardia

La niña se limpia las lagrimas y se toca la mejilla golpeada, aun le duele, realmente esta asustada, y recuerda como es que llego ahí

Flash back

Después de despedirse de su madre, Hanako y otros 2 ninjas de Ki la escoltan a un lugar seguro, en el camino los ninjas evitan que Hanako vea la batalla, aun es muy joven para ver esas cosas, pero la pequeña puede escuchar claramente los rugidos de los dinosaurios, los gritos de combate de los ninjas o las explosiones causadas por las técnicas o sellos explosivos, y ciertamente, la idea de ver eso la pone nerviosa, pero sigue el camino indicado, pero al doblar una esquina se topan con 2 shinobis de la hoja

Ninja: ¿quienes son ustedes? –pregunta colocándose frente a Hanako al igual que el otro ninja

Ninja de Konoha: somos shinobis de la hoja, y venimos por la niña

Ninja: esos ojos, ¿son del clan Hyuuga verdad?

Ninja de Konoha: has acertado, ahora denos a la niña y no les haremos daño

Ninja: ¿y traicionar la confianza de Naruto-sama?, prefiero la muerte

Ninja 2: opino igual

Ninja de Konoha: es su perdición

Todo pasa rápido para la pequeña Hanako, tan solo puede ver como sus guardianes caen ante el golpe gentil de sus oponentes, la niña se llena de miedo y trata de huir, pero enseguida uno de los atacantes le corta el paso, y antes de que se de cuenta es metida en un genjutsu, luego se la llevan

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso, se siente cansada, no quiere abrir los ojos, además escucha voces, una es de una mujer, su voz suena suave pero esta llena de preocupación, parece reclamarle a alguien que lo que hace no es correcto, que deberían dejarla regresar con sus padres, pero la otra voz le grita, su voz asusta a la pequeña y pierde el hilo de la conversación y cae de nuevo inconsciente

Cuando despierta, se topa con unos ojos blancos que la miran con curiosidad, cuando se va fijando, ve que es un chico muy parecido a ella, solo que un par de años mayor, de cabellera negra azulada

Hanako: ¿qui... quien eres? –pregunta desconcertada al verlo

Chico: soy Hyuuga Hizashi, ¿y tu?

Hanako: Uzumaki Hanako –dice tímidamente

Hizashi: sabes, tus ojos se parecen a los míos –dice analizándola detenidamente, lo que le llama mas su atención son esas marquitas en sus mejillas que le dan un aspecto adorable, pero cuando le iba a hablar, hace acto de presencia Hiashi

Hiashi: Hizashi, retírate –el niño obedece a su abuelo sin dudar ya que le tiene miedo, luego el líder del clan posa sus ojos en su otra nieta- y tu, vienes conmigo

Fin del flash back (mas que nada por que lo que ocurre es relacionado a la reunión del consejo)

La niña deja escapar unas lagrimas y solo dice

Hanako: otosan, okasan, tasukete –y lentamente va cayendo en un profundo sueño

Va cayendo la noche y las puertas de Konoha se cierran, debido a la posible amenaza de ninjas de Ki se redobla la guardia en casi todas partes, pero en un bar 11 ninjas están platicando, ellos son Sakura, Sai, el equipo 8, 10 y el equipo Gai, los cuales fueron rescatados antes de ser tomados prisioneros de nuevo por las fuerzas de Ki, y la razón de su reunión era la misma que la del consejo, Uzumaki Hanako

Sakura: no puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a secuestrar a la hija de Naruto –dice algo molesta y triste al recordar a cierta pelirroja que le fracturo un brazo

Sai: disculpa feita, ¿pero que dijiste? –dice rascándose su oreja, desde que peleo con Sasuke no ha podido escuchar bien desde entonces

Kiba: ACHU –dice estornudando –admedos udtedes no estan desfiados como dino dee y yo –dice lo que para sus amigos sonó "al menos ustedes no están resfriados como Shino, Lee y yo", a lo que sus 2 compañeros asienten con estornudos

Shikamaru: que problemático, aun me duele el cuerpo por las cuerdas de ese Hidan

Tenten: ¿realmente habremos hecho bien en traicionar a Tsunade-sama? –dice preocupada y triste al recordar a su ídolo de la infancia

Ino: no teníamos opción –comenta del mismo modo- Danzou nos tenia amenazados con matar a nuestras familias, y Hiashi cuenta con el apoyo del 75% de los ninjas de Konoha, si no hubiéramos hecho lo que nos obligaron, no solo la matarían a ella, también a nosotros y a nuestras familias

Hinata: pero ahora hay un problema mayor –comenta seria- y es mi sobrina, se que Naruto-kun y Hanabi-chan vendrán por ella, además de todo Kigakure

Lee: y si eso fuera poco además están.... –se calla por un instante que desconcierta a sus compañeros para luego decir- ¿oyen eso?

Los demás no entienden pero aguzan sus oídos, solo escuchan el ruido de la gente en el bar, el sonido de la música, y el servir de los tragos, pero entonces, oyen un ruido, una sinfonía de una trompeta, es asombroso que lo oigan pero entonces notan como el sonido se va acercando hasta que todo mundo empieza a oírlo y guardan silencio

Sakura: ¿qué es eso? –el sonido se hace mas fuerte- se acerca

Entonces oyen la alarma de Konoha (si la tienen) para acto seguido oír una explosión seguidos de gritos en la calle, los parroquianos del bar ven gente correr y.....

FUEGO CAER DEL CIELO

Asombrados y curiosos todos salen a la calle para ver que pasa, pero cuando lo hacen sienten el mayor miedo en sus vidas

En el cielo, volando como un enjambre de criaturas están esos reptiles voladores que vieron en Ki, pero no están solos, junto a ellos una especie de reptil mas grande vuela con ellos, tienen 4 patas, una larga cola, un cuello algo largo y unas considerables alas, y de sus bocas salen poderosas llamaradas de fuego que impactan con los edificios y las casas de Konoha

Eran dragones occidentales

La sola presencia de esos monstruos halados era intimidante, las escamas de esos reptiles voladores iban desde un rojo sangre hasta un blanco grisáceo, había dragones azules, verdes y negros, y al igual que los pterosaurios, algunos volaban al ras del suelo para capturar una victima y si no lo dejaban caer de una altura de mas de 100 metros, con sus dientes les arrancaban la cabeza o partían los cuerpos en 2, algunos escupían fuego, otros un relámpago poderoso, otros un gas venenoso el cual al ser inalado morías instantáneamente, otros escupían un chorro de ácido, y otros un aire congelado

Y si eso fuera poco, de los lomos de los pterosaurios y los dragones empiezan a saltar shinobis de Ki, chunins, Ambus, Jounins y Jounins de elite caen del cielo y empiezan a luchar

Rápidamente los shinobis de Konoha entran en acción, algunos tratando de hacer que los civiles huyan al refugio en las cabezas Hokage, otros luchando contra los Shinobis de Ki, pero en ese momento oyen un ruido, un ruido de algo golpeando una puerta enorme, los que pueden suben a los tejados y miran de donde viene ese ruido, cuando ven, ven que la puerta principal de Konoha esta siendo golpeada por algo desde afuera, algo muy grande, y obviamente no hace falta ser un Nara para saber que es eso

La puerta comienza a resquebrajarse, las astillas y pedazos de madera vuelan, aquellos shinobis de Konoha que no estén luchando se congregan en torno a la puerta listos para pelear

Un ultimo golpe derriba la enorme puerta y de inmediato un ejercito de dinosaurios, kunoichis y shinobis de Ki junto con ninjas de Suna entran con gritos de guerra

Los de Konoha reaccionan y lanzan shurikens, kunais y varias armas a la ves que jutsus a distancia, pero solo logran derribar a unos cuantos, el resto se abalanza como una ola de dientes y armas, los de Konoha luchan con valor, pero son superados en numero y tamaño, ya sea que derroten a un shinobi o un dinosaurio, inmediatamente se enfrentan a otro, o son devorados o pisados por los dinosaurios mas grandes

Sakura: esto no es posible –dice golpeando a un velociraptor que intento saltar sobre ella- por culpa de Hiashi y Danzou- saca un kunai y repele unas shurikens que iban hacia ella- Konoha esta siendo destruida

Neji: lo se –aplica un Jukken a uno de Suna

Shikamaru: esto se ve mal –intenta por todos los medios frenar a un brontosaurio con su kage mane- debemos replegarnos y concentrar el ataque en la torre Hokage

Y dicho y hecho todos dejan de luchar y empiezan a correr hacia la torre, los dinosaurios avanzan, la resistencia es mínima, los enormes reptiles derriban los edificios mientras los de Ki y Suna eliminan toda resistencia (imagínense una película de Godzilla junto al ataque de Otto y Suna en la primera temporada) y aun que aparecen los Ambus, a duras penas pueden hacerle frente a un allosaurio y ni se diga de un tyranosaurio o algo mas grande

En la mansión Hyuuga

Los Hyuuga pelean contra dinosaurios y Shinobis, pero la pelea es desigual para el clan, ya que son superados 10 a 1, incluso Hiashi se ve de nuevo en problemas y solo puede escapar cuando un triceratops derriba una pared, el muy cobarde sale huyendo, pero en el camino ve algo que lo enfurece, ve a su nieto Hizashi ayudando a Hanako

Hiashi: ¿qué demonios crees que estas haciendo Hizashi? –dice con ira

Hizashi: ojiisama –lo ve asustado- hay.. hay que sacarla de aquí –dice con cierto temor que nos recuerda a alguien a su edad

Hiashi: esa bastarda, yo mismo la matare –y se acerca amenazadoramente a sus nietos, pero ve como Hizashi se coloca frente a Hiashi- apártate

Hizashi: no lo haré, no permitiré que la lastimes

Hiashi: entonces tu también morirás –y se prepara para darle un golpe de Jukken

El chico le da la espalda a su abuelo y protege a Hanako con su cuerpo mientras cierra los ojos esperando ese terrible fin...... el cual nunca llego

Hizashi abre los ojos y voltea a ver que paso, y ve que alguien detuvo a Hiashi sujetándole la muñeca justo a 50 cm antes de tocar al pequeño, ve detenidamente a la persona, que es una hermosa mujer de ojos blancos muy parecida a su madre, de no ser por que su cabello es castaño y vestida con ropa Anbu de Ki

Hanabi: ¿a esto te has rebajado Hiashi?, ¿a atacar a tus nietos?, me alegra haberme ido de este basurero que llamas clan –dice viendo con odio puro a su padre

Hiashi: tu.... maldita –pero entonces Hanabi aprieta mas fuerte la muñeca de Hiashi hasta casi rompérsela

Hanabi: se lo jure, se lo jure a mi esposo, que si le hacías algo a Hanako-chan, yo personalmente te mataría, y eso voy a hacer –termina de romperle el brazo

Hiashi grita de dolor, pero lo que no se espera es lo siguiente

Hanabi: Katon: Hoken Ryu no jutsu (estilo fuego: golpe de fuego dragón) –los puños de Hanabi se cubren de fuego que increíblemente no la queman, y entonces le manda un puñetazo a Hiashi el cual lo arroja lejos, luego le manda otro, pero desde donde esta, entonces el fuego del puño toma la forma de un dragón y golpea a Hiashi, y así continua con 30 golpes mas hasta incinerar a Hiashi- eso te mereces..... padre –pero una vocecita calma la ira de la señora Uzumaki

Hanako: ¡OKASAN! –dice feliz y corriendo a abrazar a su madre, la cual corresponde su abrazo con lagrimas

Hanabi: mi pequeñita –llorando- ya estas a salvo, te prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola –le besa la cabecita y luego ve al tercer Hyuuga, el cual se pone nervioso- dime, ¿el te hizo algo?

Hanako: no, al contrario, el me defendió de ese hombre –dice con total sinceridad

Hanabi: ... –da un suspiro- ven conmigo niño, tus padres se enfadarían conmigo si se enteran que te paso algo y no hice nada para evitarlo

Hizashi: ha-hai –y sigue a su tía y prima

Afuera, Konoha esta siendo devastada, los ninjas de Ki, Suna y los dinosaurios y los dragones hacen retroceder a todos, los que no terminan muriendo son hechos prisioneros y ciertamente, ante intimidantes centinelas que son los dinosaurios ¿quién se animaría a escapar?, no tardaron en encontrar a Danzou, y de hecho fue Naruto quien le dio fin a ese hombre cortándole la cabeza y dándosela de comer el cuerpo a su "dragón personal", al final de casi una noche de continuos ataques, los civiles son sacados de su refugio, los ninjas o se rinden o son capturados, y ciertamente, les sorprende a todos el hecho de que el Kikage les perdonara la vida después de haber invadido su villa y secuestrar a su hija, y ahora todos los sobrevivientes de Konoha están en el patio frente a la destruida e incendiada torre Hokage, y por ultimo aparece Naruto junto a Gaara, su esposa, su hija y a los 6 generales de Ki -o sea Hidan, Kabuto, Sasuke, Haku, Khan y Natsumi-, ambos Kages con un semblante serio y enojado, pero es Naruto quien habla

Naruto: habitantes de Konoha, su villa ha caído, por lo que ya no hay necesidad de seguir luchando con ustedes, me siento decepcionado al decir que por culpa de 2 hombres, la mas grande villa ninja fue destruida, pero les ofrezco un trato, no soy un hombre rencoroso ni deseo venganza, por lo que el trato es simple, aquellos que quieran venir a Ki, son mas que bien venidos, pero les advierto, todos, absolutamente todos pasaran un periodo de prueba, y aquellos que no la pasen, serán expulsados de la villa, ahora, ¿qué me dicen?, ¿vienen o se quedan?

Silencio absoluto, pero entonces alguien se levanta, una chica pelirrosa, Sakura, esta avanza hacia Naruto y se inclina ante el, lo que sorprende a muchos de los de Konoha

Sakura: Kikage-sama, yo Haruno Sakura acepto ir con usted y pasar ese periodo de prueba, y si he de fallar, me gustaría que usted personalmente me ejecutara –y dicho esto se quita su banda de Konoha, luego, lentamente los que fueron sus antiguos compañeros hacen lo mismo –exceptuando a Kiba y todos los Inuzuka- y así, poco a poco la gran mayoría de los sobrevivientes de Konoha aceptan el trato, pero hubo unos que se negaron y se fueron por cuenta propia a quien sabe donde, al final Naruto guía a sus nuevos habitantes de Ki a su nuevo hogar, y en el camino, ve como su esposa y sus "cuñados" hablan, a la ves que ve como su hija y su sobrino platican animadamente, el sabe que quizás haya problemas (y claro que los habrá por que o si no me vería obligada a terminar el fic aquí mismo) pero como siempre, dando una sonrisa, el estará listo para cualquier eventualidad que se le ponga enfrente

Capitulo 8: Sasuke y Natsumi

En el trayecto de la destruida Konoha a Ki, muchos se la pasan tratando de hablar con los shinobis de los árboles, mas ninguno parece querer hablar con ellos, ya que tienen sus razones, mas no se explican cuan benevolente puede llegar a ser su líder, ya que muchos son de la opinión en que deberían dejarlos a su suerte para que aprendan a no meterse con Kigakure no Sato, pero también recuerdan que muchos de ellos no tendrían hogar de no ser por que Naruto les ofreció una oportunidad parecida, ya que como todos recordaran, Ki es una aldea de esperanza para aquellos a quienes la vida los ha tratado mal, unos cuantos habían sido desterrados, y muchos otros en algún momento fueron considerados criminales sumamente peligrosos y la mayoría eran temidos sin razón aparente, solo por que quienes los desterraron o tacharon de criminales tenían influencias con la gente y los consejos de su villa y aun que fueran inocentes, irremediablemente fueron culpables por crímenes inexistentes, esta es la razón principal por la que nadie de Ki comenta algo, aun que claro, eso no significa que no hagan conversación con los de Konoha, pero realmente son pocos los que platican unos con otros debido a los recientes sucesos

Entre los pocos que se encontraban conversando estaban los antiguos 9 novatos (incluso Shino por extraño que parezca), algunos preguntan sobre Naruto, mas muy pocos de los de Ki les responden ya que aun que aprecian al Kikage, el nunca les ha comentado sobre su vida personal y ellos respetan la decisión de su líder, otras de las preguntas es acerca de los dinosaurios, y como todos sabrán, nadie de Ki exceptuando a los fundadores saben de donde provienen, eso si, sobre los dragones todo mundo tiene conocimiento, y es que Uchiha Natsumi, esposa de Uchiha Sasuke, cuando llego al principio dio muchos problemas, pero Naruto siendo buena persona y la influencia de Sasuke ocasionaron que la chica se redimiera y no solo eso, nadie sabe de donde los saco, pero Natsumi le dio a Naruto una joya enorme de color dorado con filigrana plateada, pero que resulto ser un huevo de dragón, un dragón dorado, y el compañero de armas de Naruto –y mismo dragón que se comió a Danzou- en cuanto a los otros dragones Natsumi le cedió a Naruto el contrato de sangre con ellos, razón por la cual el también puede invocarlos

Esas y muchas preguntas –algunas sin responder- hacen que el viaje sea menos pesado, pero para cierta pelirrosa hay una gran duda que corre por su mente, y es ver al Uchiha junto a esa pelirroja de ojos raros, los observa detenidamente mientras camina, puede ver una... ¿sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke?, es posible, pero no solo eso, ve como ambos van tomados de la mano, no se dicen palabras, pero se miran con una extraña ternura, a Sakura esto la saca de las casillas, y forzando una sonrisa se acerca a la pareja

Sakura: etto... Sasuke-kun –el aludido voltea a verla junto con la chica- ¿me podrías presentar a tu esposa? –dice con una sonrisa mas falsa que las de Sai

Sasuke: hmp, como quieras, Natsumi, ella es Haruno Sakura, antigua compañera de equipo y discípula de Tsunade, Sakura, ella es Uchiha Natsumi, anteriormente conocida como Ryuhime Natsumi

Natsumi: es un placer, por cierto, perdón por romperte el brazo esa ves –dice con una cara de arrepentimiento sincero

Sakura: descuida, hacías lo que tenias que hacer –comenta con algo de sorpresa al ver que la chica se arrepiente de haberla lastimado, pero enseguida Sasuke la saca de sus pensamientos con lo que dice....... y hace

Sasuke: tranquila mi amor –abraza a la pelirroja y le besa la frente- serás traviesa, pero nunca lastimarías a nadie –comenta con esa sonrisa encantadora que haría derretir a cualquier mujer, incluso a la pelirroja

Natsumi: etto, Sasuke-kun –sonrojada y nerviosa, casi a lo Hinata- aquí no, nos están viendo

Sasuke: nunca me ha importado que me vean –y le planta un beso francés por sorpresa, invadiendo la boca de la chica y dominando su lengua con la de el

Decir que Sakura esta impactada sería como cubrir al sol con un dedo, ella estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco y de no ser que recuerda en que situación esta, hubiera atacado a Natsumi, al parecer la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la tensión de la Haruno, por lo que con suavidad empuja a su marido y se separa del beso, al Uchiha no le agrada eso, pero le murmura algo al oído de la chica que la pone nerviosa

Sasuke: esta noche serás castigada por esto –le dice de forma sensual- y no te me escaparas –le besa la mejilla y se acerca a Naruto quien iba caminando al lado de su dragón

En vista de que se quedan solas ambas mujeres, Natsumi le habla de inmediato a Sakura

Natsumi: gomene –dice la pelirroja desconcertando a la pelirrosa- te gusta.... mi esposo ¿verdad? –Sakura se queda de piedra ante tal revelación, y aun que intenta hablar, la Uchiha se le adelanta- tu rostro te delata, y pude sentir tu instinto asesino hace unos segundos –Sakura baja la cabeza, y aun que no quiere, una lagrima rueda por su mejilla derecha

Sakura: ¿por qué? –dice con vos entrecortada- si.... si yo lo he esperado todos estos años, ¿por qué?

Natsumi la ve con pesar y, por increíble que parezca, posa su brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura y la abraza en forma consoladora

Natsumi: vamos, desahógate, es lo justo –dice con una voz suave, casi maternal, y en efecto, la Haruno rompe en llanto sin importarle que la vean

Pasa un rato, y la Haruno por fin se calma, aun que aun sigue derramando lagrimas, pero entiende que Natsumi no tuvo la culpa, solo paso

Sakura: ¿cómo paso? –dice en un susurro de voz que solo la chica que la consuela escucha

Natsumi: ¿en verdad quieres saber? –ve que Haruno asiente- bien te contare, todo empezó hace 5 años, y aun que yo era una ninja, debido a ciertas circunstancias me tuve que volver una ladrona, eso si, nunca he asesinado a nadie, ni siquiera en la invasión a Konoha, pero bueno, continuo con lo que te interesa

Flash back

5 años atrás, se puede ver a Kigakure no Sato en su esplendor, en la noche se puede apreciar mejor el lugar, ya que las casas-árbol pueden ser vistas debido a la luz que proviene de estas, el silencio es relajante y sereno

¡AL LADRÓN! –dice una voz rompiendo la monotonía y la tranquilidad del lugar

Y es que en los tejados se puede ver a varios ninjas persiguiendo a alguien, un shinobi que no posee una banda que lo reconozca de alguna villa, y de hecho, iba todo de negro y con un pasa montañas (ya saben el estereotipo de los ninjas) que iba corriendo con una velocidad impresionante, le llevaba una ventaja de 100 m a sus perseguidores

La persecución dura un buen rato, y el ninja prófugo se divierte de lo lindo, les coloca varias trampas a los ninjas que lo persiguen, pero a decir verdad, parecen mas bromas, les arroja bombas de humo con polvo pica-pica, o incluso globos pero llenos de pegamento, y por si fuera poco, los cubre con plumas

Ninja: jajajaja, nunca me atraparan –y sigue corriendo cuando choca con alguien haciéndolo caer de sentón- auch, mi orgullo –dice sobandose la zona lastimada, pero entonces siente como alguien le quita el pasamontañas rebelando el rostro de una linda chica de cabellos rojos como el Sharingan y unos ojos color ámbar

Hombre: valla, con que eras una chica -dice una voz sumamente seria pero sexy- ¿quien eres? Y por que robas en Ki –dice elevando un poco la voz

La chica (que obviamente es Natsumi) eleva su rostro y se topa con los ojos negros de Sasuke, al verlo, inmediatamente la Ryuhime se sonroja a mas no poder, pero recuerda su situación y decide a actuar

Natsumi: mi nombre es Ryuhime Natsumi y yo –dice bajando un poco el cierre de su ropa revelando algo de sus considerables pechos (para los que no sepan, Natsumi tiene la constitución física de Hinata, incluso la altura, pero su cabello es rojo, largo y ondulado, sus ojos son ambarinos y es un poco mas hiperactiva que Naruto)- solo lo hago para sobrevivir –dice en tono sensual pero que no inmuta a Sasuke, extrañando a la chica- que raro, por lo general esto funciona

Sasuke: de seguro solo te has encontrado con pervertidos que no tienen nada mas que hacer, y no con alguien que se toma en serio su trabajo –dice como si nada importara

Natsumi: o quizás te gusta el arroz con popote y mas el popote –dice la chica ocasionando que al Uchiha le salga una vena gigante en la cabeza

Sasuke: yo no soy de esos –y saca la Kusanagi- ahora entrégate por las buenas

Natsumi: no –y arroja una bomba de humo y escapa

Sasuke: no te servirá –y esboza su típica sonrisa para desaparecer en un remolino de hojas

Y una vez en las afueras de Ki, la chica se detiene en un valle cerca de un lago y observa bien lo que robo, tan solo era comida y bastante dinero, se quita su ropa negra y se pone algo mas.... cómodo, un atuendo algo holgado para el disgusto de muchos hombres, ya que impedía ver su cuerpo (algo así como el vestuario de Dozu, pero sin la cosa esa peluda en su espalda y que además caminaba erguida) de color blanco y pantalones azul claro, y una ves relajada se pone a ver que tiene

Natsumi: no es la gran cosa, al menos podré sobrevivir hasta llegar a Suna –y cuando se dispone a recogerlo todo, salta y esquiva un kunai- ¿quién se atreve? –dice enojada

Sasuke: tu captor –dice emergiendo del bosque con su Sharingan activado- ríndete y no te lastimare

Natsumi: ¿tu y cuantos mas? –y activa su Ryugan- no me impresionan tus ojos, los míos son mejores

Sasuke: eso ya lo veremos –y.... se desvanece

Natsumi se queda quieta, pero entonces golpea el suelo y Sasuke sale justo antes de hacer el Shibjyuuzanshu no Jutsu dejando sorprendido al Uchiha, aun que claro, no lo deja ver

Sasuke: interesante, ¿cómo pudiste descubrirme?

Natsumi: fácil, a mi Ryugan nada se le escapa, y soy inmune a cualquier genjutsu –dice con una sonrisa

Sasuke: entonces esto se limitara a Taijutsu y Ninjutsu –comenta serio

Natsumi: eso parece –y se desarrolla la batalla

Durante cerca de 20 minutos, Natsumi demuestra sus jutsus Ryuton dejando al Uchiha sorprendido, pero este resulto ser un mejor shinobi que ella, usando todas las técnicas que logro copiar con el Sharingan (que fácilmente hacienden a mas de 100 por ahora) logra cansar a Natsumi, haciéndola optar por usar su estilo de Taijutsu, y de nueva cuenta se sorprende, ya que el Ryuuken es impresionante al ser un ataque de distancia, y el Ashiryu lo deja sin habla, mas sin embargo logra ver como la chica se cansa rápidamente, y en un segundo, solo ese tiempo en el que parpadeo, Sasuke volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer detrás de ella, con su mano izquierda le sujeta el brazo derecho y lo coloca en la espalda de la chica torciéndoselo, luego la rodea con su brazo derecho por la cintura y la inmoviliza para luego patearle con su rodilla derecha la parte posterior de la pierna derecha de Natsumi con una fuerza que se oye como se fractura el hueso de la chica, que solo gime de dolor

Sasuke: ¿no vas a gritar? –comenta con cierta sorpresa al ver que la chica casi no se queja

Natsumi: no te daré el gusto –lo mira desafiante con sus ojos ya normales, y por un instante sus miradas chocan, y fue ese instante lo suficiente para que el Uchiha se sintiera confundido ante esa mirada y sentir una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, pero rápidamente regresa a su habitual carácter

Sasuke: como quieras, ¡Sen-ei Jashu! (serpientes escondidas) –unas serpientes salen del brazo de Sasuke y atan a la chica de pies, manos y brazos, las primeras causándole cierto dolor, pero obstinada como siempre se aguanta- debo reconocer tu terquedad –y la carga en brazos- llevándosela pese a las protestas de la chica

Una vez en Ki, la lleva a la prisión, aun que claro, en la zona para las mujeres y le curan la pierna, después ella solo suspira resignada y se acuesta para esperar el juicio

Y una ves ahí, la declaran culpable de cargos menores, y ciertamente no se esperaba el veredicto de Naruto, ya que prácticamente la convencieron de formar parte de Ki, aun que claro, estaría en un periodo de prueba por 6 meses, y si su sorpresa fuera poca, Sasuke pide estar a cargo de esa prueba, a lo que Naruto, tan extrañado como Natsumi, solo acepta y Sasuke lleva a la chica a la nueva mansión Uchiha

La casa era grande y muy bien decorada, cosa que llama la atención a Natsumi, pero recuerda casi de inmediato su situación y solo le dice

Natsumi: mas te vale no propasarte conmigo –dice seria y enojada

Sasuke: hmp, ¿quién estaría interesado? –dice burlándose, pero la chica le responde

Natsumi: sabía que eras gay –esto le cae a Sasuke como una tonelada de ladrillos y se vuelve a la chica gritándole

Sasuke: ¡MALDITA SEA MUJER, YO NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL! –Natsumi se tapa los oídos por el gritote

Natsumi: pero no tenias por que gritar –dice con carita de borrego degollado cosa que le saca una gotita al Uchiha

Sasuke: como sea, te llevare a tu habitación, y mas vale que te comportes

Natsumi: hai, hai –dice en un tono muy a lo Shikamaru

Los siguientes 6 meses fueron la pareja dispareja, Natsumi era jovial, alegre, muy expresiva y algo ruidosa, en cambio Sasuke era mas frió que el hielo, mas serio que una piedra y mas callado que un árbol, realmente sus personalidades chocaban mucho y terminaban discutiendo y azotándose las puertas de sus cuartos

Cuando ya estaba a punto de cumplirse el lapso de prueba de Natsumi, esta le había revelado sus secretos a Naruto, cabe decir que ellos 2 se volvieron muy buenos amigos, y ni que decir de con Hanabi o Hanako, realmente Natsumi era querida por los Uzumaki, hasta el punto en que Natsumi le permitió a Naruto firmar el contrato con los dragones, y darle el huevo de dragón dorado, y claro, todo visto por Sasuke, cuando volvieron a la casa de Sasuke, este simplemente le dijo

Sasuke: ¿comprando al Kikage? –dice burlonamente

Natsumi: ¿eso quisieras verdad?, pues fíjate que no, solo le daba un regalo a un amigo y ya –dice algo enojada

Sasuke: si claro, a mi no me engañas, en cuanto termines tu periodo de prueba te iras

Natsumi: tal ves, ¿pero se te ha ocurrido que quizás me quede aquí en Ki?

Sasuke: no, pero no te quedaras aquí, ¿queda claro?

Natsumi: ¿y quien querría quedarse con un témpano de hielo como tu? –dice retadoramente- pobre de la chica que se quede contigo, eso siempre y cuando sea una chica la que comparta tu lecho –esta ves lo dice con burla logrando por fin exasperar a Sasuke

Sasuke: ¿otra ves con eso?, ya te dije que soy heterosexual –dice activando el Sharingan

Natsumi: si como no, en los 6 meses que he estado nunca te he visto andar con una mujer, acaso si con Haku-san, ya que casi parece una, pero de ahí en fuera, solo con hombres, admítelo eres gay

Sasuke: ...... –no dice nada cosa que sorprende a la Ryuhime

Natsumi: ¿qué pasa? Acaso acerté y mph –lo que ve no lo puede creer, el tempanito de hielo la estaba besando, y no solo eso, era un beso que podía considerarse posesivo y dominante ya que la lengua de Sasuke invade la boca de Natsumi y domina la pequeña lengua de la pelirroja, además del hecho en la postura en la que están, Sasuke sujeta sus muñecas con una sola mano colocándolas en la espalda de la chica, mientras su mano libre sujeta su cintura pegándolo a el

La chica se paraliza, trata de moverse, incluso trata de mover sus pies para patearlo en sus partes nobles (ya vimos de donde aprendió Hanako ese ataque) pero no se puede mover, su cuerpo no reacciona, y solo tiembla

Al cabo de un minuto Sasuke deja de besarla por falta de aire y la contempla, sus ojos ambarinos están lo mas abiertos posible, su pequeño cuerpo tiembla en los brazos del Uchiha y un gran sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, Sasuke sonríe con cierta arrogancia mientras aprieta mas el cuerpo de la chica junto al suyo, Natsumi solo alcanza a dar un pequeño gemido, entonces Sasuke se acerca a su oído y le susurra

Sasuke: ahora..... me perteneces –la chica solo abre mas los ojos si es posible y tiembla

No sabe como ni cuando paso, la mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsumi se despierta primero y ve su situación, su cuerpo desnudo era solo cubierto por una fina sabana de seda y sosteniéndola con fuerza estaba el cuerpo desnudo del Uchiha, Natsumi empieza a sudar, y vividas imágenes de lo que paso en la noche le llegan a su mente, trata de deshacerse de los brazos de Sasuke, pero este, aun dormido se niega a soltarla hasta que en medio de tanto forcejeo, el Uchiha despierta

Sasuke: te dije que me perteneces –dice de modo sensual- y si el castigo de ayer no fue suficiente para aclarártelo, creo que debo castigarte otra vez –y de un rápido movimiento la coloca debajo de el y la empieza a devorar a besos

Fin del Flash back

Natsumi: y así fue como empezó, al principio me rehusé, pero con el paso del tiempo termine enamorándome de el, y sin darme cuente, me case –dice sonrojada y viendo a la Haruno- gomenasai por quitártelo

Sakura solo suspira, aun que aun sigue algo triste

Sakura: entiendo, no te guardo rencor, pero es doloroso

Natsumi: lo se –y guarda silencio, y así duran un rato hasta que- ¡LO TENGO! –dice gritando y asustando a casi todos mientras la voltean a ver- ¿qué? –comenta extrañada al ver que la miran y a los demás les sale una gotita de sudor en sus nucas

Sakura: ¿qué pasa Natsumi-san? –le pregunta con curiosidad, pero al ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de la señora Uchiha, se pone a sudar frió

Natsumi: nada Sakura-san, nada, solo que kukukukuku –el brillo se acentúa y le susurra algo a Sakura en su oído, esta de inmediato se pone roja y grita un:

Sakura: ¡¿QUÉ?! –recibiendo ahora ella las miradas de todos, pero en donde Sasuke, a el le da un escalofrió

Naruto: ¿qué te pasa teme? –pregunta viendo la reacción del moreno

Sasuke: no lo se, pero creo que algo trae planeado Natsumi –y con esta duda siguen su camino a Ki

Capitulo 9: nuestro primer beso

Mientras al Uchiha le recorría una extraña sensación por la espalda, ahora con los Hyuuga las cosas iban algo tensas, es verdad que gracias a Hanabi, todos los Hyuuga habían sido liberados de la tiranía de Hiashi, y también fue ella quien salvo a Hizashi del ataque de ese demente, pero al parecer, la ex-Hyuuga no estaba de humor para hablar con su hermana o su primo-cuñado, mas sin embargo la pequeña Hanako hablaba animadamente con Hizashi, aun que este ultimo pareciera ser algo reservado y tímido, como Hinata cuando era pequeña, una sonrisa tierna cruza los labios de Hanabi al ver como su pequeña expresa todo lo que dice con movimientos y casi gritando, como una mini Naruto, esto no pasa desapercibido por Hinata y, para también romper el hielo que se creo, habla con su hermana

Hinata: es hermosa –Hanabi la voltea a ver- tu hija, en verdad es hermosa

Hanabi: gracias por el comentario –aun que educada, hay cierto tono de enojo en su voz, cosa que capta Hinata

Hinata: Hanabi, ni Neji ni yo planeamos secuestrarla, todo fue idea de Otosan –comenta algo avergonzada

Hanabi: Hinata, ¿acaso te pedí alguna explicación? –comenta con una seriedad escalofriante a lo que Hinata niega con la cabeza- entonces no hay nada que explicar, lo hecho, hecho esta, y por suerte mi hija esta a salvo y el culpable ya recibió su merecido, así que no me digas nada

Hinata: es-esta bien –comenta algo triste al ver así a su hermana, y aun que le duela reconocerlo, la entiende, ella estaría igual si alguien secuestrara a su hijo

Pasa algo de tiempo, y los ninjas de Ki ven como algunos de los sobrevivientes de Konoha empiezan a cansarse, por lo que le informan a Naruto, este capta la situación y ordena a algunos dinosaurios que sirvan de montura para los cansados, pero cuando un Jounín se acerca a Hanabi, esta con un gesto le indica que no se moleste, que ella se encargara, y es entonces que hace los sellos para invocar

Hanabi: Kuchiyose no Jutsu –y lleva la mano al suelo causando una explosión de humo blanco, y cuando se disipa, Hinata queda sobrecogida al ver al animal que su hermana acaba de invocar

Era un Pegaso, un magnifico corcel halado de color blanco que parecía estar hecho de nieve, y sus ojos eran de un color tan azul, que de algún modo recordaban a Naruto, era un animal de porte noble y sus alas tocaban con gracia el suelo, el magnifico animal se acerca a Hanabi y se inclina en señal de saludo y respeto para luego decir

Pegaso: Hanabi-sama, es un placer que me haya convocado, pero dígame, ¿en que le puedo servir? –comenta con una voz profunda y firme

Hanabi: Antares, amigo mío, te pido amablemente que por favor lleves a pasear a Hanako-chan y al chico que la acompaña, estoy seguro que ella ha extrañado volar junto a ti –comenta con una sonrisa angelical

Antares: será un placer Hanabi-sama, y de hecho, yo también he extrañado surcar los cielos en compañía de Hanako-sama, ¿debo avisarle a Naruto-sama?

Hanabi: claro, estoy seguro que aceptara, pero te mandara escolta, ya sabes como cuida a nuestra pequeña

El corcel halado asiente y va con los niños, los Hyuuga ven la escena con admiración. Ven como el corcel toca suavemente con su hocico el hombro de Hanako, y como la niña abraza tiernamente al animal, luego ven como el caballo se inclina para que la pequeña Hanako pueda montarlo y como le extiende la mano a Hizashi para que monte con ella, al principio el niño duda, pero al final acepta y monta detrás de Hanako a quien abraza, luego Antares se aproxima a Naruto y ven como ellos 2 dialogan por unos momentos, para que después, un par de dragones de Natsumi se coloquen al lado del Pegaso y los 3 emprenden el vuelo, también ven como Naruto voltea a verlos, en especial a Hanabi y le dedica una sonrisa llena de amor y a la ves algo melancólica, Hanabi entiende el mensaje y una pequeña risa brota de sus labios

Hinata: ¿qué pasa Hanabi? –comenta curiosa por las reacciones del rubio y la castaña

Hanabi: nada Hinata, solo que recordamos nuestro primer beso –Hinata queda fría con ese comentario, pero para su mala suerte, Ino, que pasaba por ahí escucho el comentario, y con una gran curiosidad se acerca a la ex-Hyuuga y le pregunta

Ino: ¿su primer beso?, wow, ¿y como fue Hanabi-san?

Hanabi: etto, ¿cómo decirlo? –comenta algo sonrojada- pues mejor les contare que paso –dice mientras vuelve a invocar algo, esta vez son unicornios, casi tan grandes como el Pegaso, pero las crines de estos animales parecían ser hilos de plata, su cuerno rivalizaba en color con los ojos de los Hyuuga y sus ojos parecían ser estrellas arrancadas del manto nocturno- bueno, monten que veo que muchos están cansados –y de un ágil movimiento Hanabi monta uno de esos hermosos animales, Hinata e Ino al no montar anteriormente un animal así –ni siquiera un caballo- tuvieron que ser ayudadas por los unicornios para que subieran, en cuanto a Neji, el unicornio que le toco lo miraba con cierto mal humor en sus ojos, y estuvo apunto de tirarlo de su grupa de no ser por que seguía las ordenes de Hanabi- bueno, ahora les contare

Flash back

Era en la época del equipo 6 liderado por Uzumaki Naruto, junto con Asakura Yukito, Kouta Yahiko y Hyuuga Hanabi,, estaban en una misión de grado C que consistía en llevar un pergamino con información confidencial a uno de los puestos de avanzada en la frontera entre Konoha y Kumo, ya que al parecer el Raikage estaba mandando algunos shinobis de Kumo en misiones sospechosas, cosa que alarmo a la Hokage ya que algunos ninjas de Konoha habían desaparecido de sus puestos, por esa razón envió a Naruto y su equipo, por que de los 3 equipos, ellos eran los mejores hasta ahora, habían logrado completar sus misiones con éxito y eran candidatos perfectos para pasar el siguiente examen chunin

Y ciertamente los logros personales de cada uno de los genin era asombrosa, Yukito era reconocido por la capacidad de hacer jutsus muy creativos, aun que no eran muy fuertes o llamativos si eran problemáticos para los enemigos y constantemente se complementaba con Yahiko, este ultimo era un completo genio casi era una versión nueva de Kakashi, ya que podía planear una estrategia en cuestión de segundos o idear un ataque bien coordinado, de los 3, Yahiko era el mas prometedor para ser un chunin, y en cuanto a Hanabi, la chica era talentosa, no había duda de ello, incluso era mas talentosa que Neji, era astuta, calmada y pensaba fríamente a la hora de luchar, pero a diferencia de Neji, ella no estaba amargada, al contrario, era una chica muy feliz y animada, pero uno de sus mayores logros no fue el haber dominado el Kaiten o el Rokujyuuyonshou, si no el haber conseguido el contrato de los corceles, un contrato sumamente raro que le permitía convocar a cualquier criatura equina, como caballos, pegasos, unicornios, centauros y criaturas relacionadas con los caballos (luego les mencionare a algunos) aun que claro, esto la dejaba sumamente cansada, por lo que solo los invocaba en caso de emergencia o por diversión, ya que le había agarrado el gusto por volar en los pegasos, aun que nunca le revelo este hecho a nadie que no fuera de su equipo, y ellos guardaban ese secreto

Ahora bien, se puede ver al equipo 6 en su misión caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, Yukito y Yahiko hablaban animadamente de su trabajo en equipo y el Asakura hablaba fervientemente de cómo su equipo se volvería chunin, en cuanto a Hanabi y Naruto, estos 2 iban muy callados, apenas si cruzaban palabras y evitaban por todos los medios verse a los ojos, cosa que para los otros 2 les resultaba bastante extraño, y mas por que su sensei tenia fama de ser un tipo muy escandaloso, pero ahora, un funeral estaría mas animado en comparación con Naruto, pero sin decir ni preguntarle nada deciden dejarlo en paz

Cae la noche

El equipo 6 se detiene cerca de un rió para acampar, los turnos de vigilancia se harían de la siguiente forma: primero Naruto, después Yukito, luego Yahiko y por ultimo Hanabi, y una ves cenado los 3 genin se disponen a dormir y Naruto a hacer guardia, pasan unos minutos, pero entonces Naruto rompe el silencio del lugar

Naruto: ¿qué sucede Hanabi? –dice en un tono calmado pero serio

Hanabi: no podía dormir, por lo que me desperté a dar una vuelta –y se acerca al rubio- pero no me apetece salir a caminar a estas horas –y se sienta al lado de Naruto

Naruto: deberías tratar de descansar un poco, o no tendrás energías para cuando sea tu turno

Hanabi: lo se –baja su rostro y su cabello oculta sus ojos y aparece un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- pero yo simplemente no podía, y menos aun cuando yo –es interrumpida por Naruto

Naruto: Hanabi, entiéndelo por favor –dice mirándola seriamente- debes desechar esa idea, esta mal

Hanabi: ¿pero como puede estar mal? –dice con dolor en su voz y sus ojos derraman algunas lagrimas- entiéndelo Naruto-kun, yo... yo te amo

Naruto suspira, y evita tener contacto visual con los ojos claros de Hanabi

Naruto: Hanabi, en primera, soy tu sensei, así que llámame Naruto-sensei, ¿entendido?, en segunda, ¿cómo sabes que estas enamorada de mi?, de seguro es solo un capricho juvenil, por lo que te pido que te olvides de mi, y en tercera, aun esta la herida que me dejo tu hermana mayor, por lo que por favor, Hanabi, dejemos esto por la paz

Hanabi: ¿pero por que no quieres aceptar mi amor? –dice ya con rienda suelta a su llanto

Naruto: por que terminaras lastimándome al igual que Hinata

Hanabi: ¡PERO YO NO SOY COMO HINATA! –grita con toda su alma, sorprendiéndose de que sus compañeros de equipo no se hayan despertado por el escándalo

Naruto: eso dices ahora, pero ¿qué pasara después?, -comenta con tristeza- según lo que supe, Hinata estuvo enamorada de mi, y yo fui un idiota que no lo vio hasta muy tarde, y, aun que ella sigue enamorada de mi, ahora esta casada y con Neji, esperando un hijo, ahora Hanabi, dices que me amas, ¿pero hasta cuando?, yo te responderé, hasta que veas que no soy el hombre de tu vida o hasta que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo, por lo que por favor, Hanabi, olvídate de mi, ya que si soy herido una ves mas, dudo que pueda volver a levantarme –esto ultimo lo dijo con voz quebrada y una lagrima traicionera sale de sus hermosos ojos azules

Hanabi lo mira sorprendida, ella era conciente de los sentimientos de Hinata, y ciertamente le pareció una estupidez lo que hizo, y se sintió mal por Naruto, ya que al igual que Hinata, descubrió que era en verdad lo que lo hacia tan atractivo para su hermana, ya era publico el secreto de que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, y aun que muchos le tuvieron miedo y otros rencor, Hanabi y Hinata fueron de las pocas personas que reconocían la existencia del rubio, el como se esforzaba para volverse fuerte, su determinación, el apoyo incondicional que le daba a sus amigos, y como sonreía pese a haber sufrido tanto en su infancia, en verdad, era alguien increíblemente fuerte, pero ahora, ahora que Hanabi lo esta viendo, ve una parte que ni Hinata ha visto, un Naruto indefenso, aquel verdadero Naruto que se escondía tras su mascara de felicidad, un Naruto al que le fue negado el amor de muchas formas, un Naruto incapaz de seguir adelante, la chica se limpia las lagrimas y se levanta, pero antes de irse le dice a su rubio sensei

Hanabi: Naruto-kun –este la mira con sorpresa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo llamara así- ya te lo dije, yo no soy como Hinata, y esto que siento, no es un capricho juvenil como tu le llamas, entiendo tu dolor, y entiendo que la herida que te dejo mi neesan aun esta abierta, pero te prometo Naruto-kun, que yo te daré lo que muchos te negaron o no te quisieron dar, yo te daré ese amor que necesitas, y créeme, lo lograre, ya que yo no me retractare de mis palabras, y seguiré mi camino ninja que me has enseñado, y así, tenga que caer mil veces, esas mimas mil veces me levantare hasta que te des cuenta de mis sentimientos –luego se acerca a el y le besa la mejilla- por que yo, en verdad te amo –y se retira dejando pensativo a Naruto

La noche transcurre normalmente, los cambios de guardia se llevan con normalidad y amanece rápido, el viaje continua, pero el silencio entre Hanabi y Naruto es aun mayor que el del día anterior, pero a Yahiko y Yukito parece no importarles mucho, pasan las horas, hasta que finalmente llegan al puesto de avanzada

Yukito: finalmente llegamos –comenta feliz

Y efectivamente llegan al puesto de avanzada de Konoha, casi no se tardan en entregarle el pergamino al líder Jounín que resulto ser Rock Lee, y se fueron antes de que Lee empezara con algo de su flama de la juventud, el camino de regreso no parecía tener mayor inconveniente, hasta que una lluvia de shurikens les cae, pero por suerte las logran esquivar todas, pero en eso, 10 ninjas de Kumo hacen acto de presencia

Ninja: valla, pero miren nada mas, 4 gusanos pudieron esquivar nuestro ataque

Naruto: ustedes son de Kumo, ¿por qué rayos nos atacaron?

Ninja 2: ¿no es obvio?, si los eliminamos habrá menos ninjas de Konoha que nos molesten para cuando invadamos su patética villa

Yukito: ¿planean invadir Konoha?

Ninja 3: así es mocoso, y lamentablemente, hasta aquí llegaron ustedes –y los 10 ninjas saltan para atacar al equipo 6, sin saber las sorpresas preparadas por el mejor equipo genin de Konoha

Yahiko empieza a hacer una serie de sello

Yahiko: Raiton: kamataritori no Jutsu (estilo rayo, técnica de pájaros eléctricos) –extiende sus manos y de ellas salen cientos de pequeños pájaros hechos de electricidad que atacan a un gran numero de los ninjas enemigos, las descargas son dolorosas pero no letales, dejando paralizados los cuerpos de los oponentes, cosa que aprovechan los demás para atacar, Yahiko se vale de taijutsu con tremendos golpes de gouken, rompiendo huesos a diestra y siniestra, Hanabi por su parte solo usa el Jukken y con el Byakugan, de ves en cuando cierra los puntos de chakra del enemigo, mientras que Naruto se encarga de los que quedan con una facilidad abrumadora que hasta da miedo

Yukito: ja, pensé que darían mas pelea pero resultaron ser pobres diablos –comenta con orgullo

Pero lo que nadie ve es que uno de los ninjas se levanta con dificultad y arroja un kunai hacia Hanabi, quien desactivo su doujutsu y no lo vio venir

Yahiko: ¡cuidado!

Cuando Hanabi lo oye y alcanza a voltear a ver, solo ve como alguien se interpone entre ella y el kunai, era Naruto, el kunai le dio justo en el corazón y la chica ve horrorizada como su amor se desploma frente a ella al caer en el suelo con un ruido seco

Hanabi: ¡NARUTO-KUN! –grita aterrada la chica

Yukito: ¡Naruto-sensei! –en ese instante saca un kunai y ataca al ninja atravesándole el cuello con su arma y una ves eliminado va con sus compañeros a ver el estado de su sensei

Yahiko: esto se ve mal –dice quitándole el kunai- hay que llevarlo rápido a Konoha

Yukito: ¿pero como?

Hanabi: yo lo llevare –se muerde un dedo y hace la invocación- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu –y aparece el Pegaso Antares

Antares: ¿qué sucede Hanabi-sama? –dice al ver el rostro preocupado de la kunoichi

Hanabi: por favor Antares, llévanos a Naruto-kun y a mi a Konoha lo mas rápido que puedas –dice con el rostro mas pálido y preocupada por Naruto

Antares: como ordene –y se inclina para que se monte Hanabi y con la ayuda de Yukito y Yahiko suben a Naruto, entonces el caballo con alas galopa un poco y emprende luego el vuelo

Yahiko: espero que Naruto-sensei este bien

Yukito: coincido contigo –dice pensativo- Por cierto –Yahiko lo voltea a ver- ¿no escuchaste que Hanabi le dijo "kun" a Naruto-sensei?

Ahora con Hanabi

La chica sujetaba fuertemente al inconsciente rubio mientras lagrimas salían de sus perlados ojos mientras ambos volaban sobre aquel hermoso caballo

Hanabi: Naruto-kun, por favor, por lo que mas quieras, no te mueras –dice mientras lo abraza mas fuerte (ya que la posición en la que están es que Naruto esta al frente de Hanabi y ella lo abraza por la cintura para que no se caiga- sin ti, yo... yo moriría –y da rienda suelta a su llanto, pero entonces oye la voz del rubio

Naruto: ¿tanto me amas que quieres morir si yo lo hago? –dice débilmente

Hanabi levanta la cabeza y lo mira, el rubio apenas tiene los ojos abiertos pero su herida esta cicatrizando con gran velocidad

Hanabi: "el poder del Kyuubi" –ciertamente se queda sin habla ya que es la primera ves que ve eso, pero sale de sus pensamientos y mira a Naruto- claro que si baka –le dice aun con lagrimas- en verdad te amo, y si tu mueres, mi vida carece de sentido

Naruto: Hanabi, yo –pero ahora es Hanabi quien lo interrumpe

Hanabi: se lo que me vas a decir, y te equivocas, no es incorrecto, lo que siento por ti es verdadero, yo nunca te lastimaría ni te abandonaría, por que en verdad te amo, quiero permanecer junto a ti cada segundo de mi vida, no me importa lo que me digas, yo te amo y te amare por siempre –y lo abraza mas fuerte, casi sin dejarlo respirar mientras sus lagrimas bañaban la espalda del rubio

Naruto: Hanabi –la ve detenidamente por un largo tiempo, luego le dice al Pegaso- aterriza

Antares: pero Naruto-sama, su herida

Naruto: ya esta cerrándose, aterriza por favor –el corcel obedece y aterriza, los 2 chicos bajan del Pegaso quien hace una reverencia y desaparece en una nube de humo

El silencio llega, ninguno de los 2 se digna a hablar hasta que .......

Naruto la toma por la cintura con delicadeza, Hanabi se sonroja por esta acción y cuando sube el rostro para mirar a Naruto, este la besa tiernamente, la chica abre los ojos incrédula, pero al poco tiempo corresponde el beso rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, al cabo de un minuto se separan por la falta de aire y Hanabi decide preguntar

Hanabi: ¿y eso por que fue?

Naruto: para pedirte disculpas, Hanabi, perdóname, me deje cegar por el dolor que me causo Hinata, que cerré mis sentimientos, pero he de decirte, que gracias a ti, creo que he salido de ese encierro que me puse, y Hanabi, aun tengo dudas, por lo que te suplico, se paciente

Hanabi: Naruto-kun, he esperado todo este tiempo, puedo esperar un poco mas –le dice con una hermosa sonrisa

Naruto: arigato, mi Hanabi-chan –y le vuelve a dar otro beso igual de tierno pero con mas pasión

Fin del flash back

Hanabi: luego esperamos a Yukito y Yahiko y les explicamos parte de por que no fuimos a Konoha, les tuvimos que mentir sobre nuestra relación, aun no estábamos listos para hacerla publica, y menos si Hiashi se enteraba –comenta seria la señora Uzumaki

Ino: ya veo, debo admitir que eres admirable Hanabi-san, te esforzaste por Naruto, y ahora has conseguido lo que querías, felicidades –dice honestamente la rubia

Hanabi: gracias, y en verdad, logre mas de lo que quería –dice mientras ve al cielo y observa al Pegaso volar mientras los dragones lo cuidan

Lo que nadie nota es que Hinata va con la cabeza gacha y derrama una lagrima

Hinata: Hyuuga Hinata, en verdad eres una baka –dice en un murmullo que nadie oye

Muy lejos de ahí

En una cueva, 10 siluetas se perfilan alrededor de una esfera de cristal, una de ellas sale a la luz dejando ver a un tipo de cabello largo negro hecho una coleta y ojos de serpiente rojos que vestía un kimono de mangas largas negro, un hakama gris y unas sandalias negras, lo curioso de ese chico, es que tiene 17 años, su nombre era Hebimaru

Hebimaru: así que ese es el Kikage –dice viendo detenidamente a Naruto- quien lo diría, el Kage de Ki es el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi no Youko –levanta el rostro y mira a 2 de sus secuaces- Koga, Seiya, háganle una visita al Kikage

De entre las sombras salen 2 jóvenes, uno tenia una mirada psicópata, e iba vestido con pieles de lobo, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, mientras el otro era un chico de aspecto normal de no ser por que su cabello es color amarillo limón y sus ojos son color gris, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una larga capa y solo se veía su cabeza, ambos hacen una reverencia y desaparecen

Hebimaru: pronto el mundo conocerá y temerá a la organización Kuroryu –y desaparece en la penumbra junto al resto de los miembros

_**Capitulo 10: Kuroryu**_

De vuelta con los de Ki, Naruto habla con Sasuke acerca de lo que pasaría ahora con los refugiados de Konoha

Sasuke: Naruto, tu siempre has tenido un buen corazón –dice viendo a los refugiados- les has perdonado y dado un hogar en Ki pese a que secuestraron a tu hija

Naruto: te equivocas Sasuke, los que planearon el secuestro ya no están en este mundo, y ellos solo son inocentes que sufrieron las consecuencias de los errores de unos idiotas

Sasuke: aun así, eres demasiado bueno dobe –le esboza una sincera sonrisa

Pasan los minutos, la gente platica con los shinobis de Ki al igual que los de Konoha, aun que algunos como Kurenai, veían recelosamente a los de Ki, -ella en especial a Hidan- y se sentían terriblemente intimidados con los dinosaurios, mas el viaje pasa sin mayor percance hasta que llegan a un río donde se detienen a descansar y refrescarse y los dinosaurios a beber agua haciendo un increíble ruido

Por su parte Naruto se reúne con Hanabi y sus generales a hablar algunas cosas que los antiguos compañeros de Naruto querían averiguar, pero estos eran vigilados por los de Ki, así que se quedaron con las ganas, cada quien con su pensamiento

Hinata: "Naruto-kun, Hanabi" –dice con el alma partida al ver lo abrasaditos que estaban

Neji: .... –viendo a Hinata

Lee: "yosh, la flama de Naruto-kun desborda todo lo imaginable, en verdad es increíble ver hasta donde ha llegado" –y flamas salen de sus ojos

Tenten: "nunca en mi vida espere ver a Hanabi y Naruto juntos"

Shino: ............... –pensamiento-".,............"

Chouji: "tengo hambre, ojala sirvan algo, aun que ese animal se ve suculento" –piensa mientras ve a un brontosaurio mientras se le hace agua la boca

Shikamaru: "tsk, esto es muy problemático, sabía que no era buena idea intentar algo contra el Kikage, aun antes de saber que era Naruto" –piensa mientras ve las nubes- "aun que.... eso me permitió ver de nuevo a Temari" piensa algo sonrojado

Ino: "uy, ¿qué tanto se estarán secreteando" -ve atentamente a Naruto y compañía

Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro como siempre, Gai estaba igual que Lee, Kurenai veía con ojos asesinos a Hidan mientras abrazaba a su hijo

Sakura: "¿en serio esa chica me habrá propuesto semejante idea?" –piensa sorprendida- "no niego que es atractiva, demo....." -se sonroja furiosamente

En cuanto a los miembros mas importantes de Kigakure no sato

Naruto: ¿lo sintieron?

Hidan: si, alguien nos vigila

Haku: y eso no es todo, he sentido un par de chakras desde hace rato, están lejos aun, pero se están acercando a gran velocidad

Kabuto: y no es nadie conocido

Natsumi: ¿qué proponen que hagamos?

Naruto: lo siguiente, Sasuke, tu llévalos hasta Ki, Hidan, Kabuto, Haku, Hanabi y Khan irán con ellos, Natsumi, tu vienes conmigo, pero ten listo a tu dragón mas rápido en caso de necesitarlo

Hanabi: ¿y ustedes danna, que harán?

Naruto: investigar

Sasuke: ten cuidado dobe –y extiende el brazo cerrando su puño frente a Naruto

Naruto: tu también teme –y choca puños con su mejor amigo

Sasuke: y cuida bien a mi esposa –le sonríe y se retira con los otros para seguir su camino dejando solos al Kikage y a Natsumi

Naruto: vamos –y desaparece seguido de la pelirroja en una nube de humo blanco

Este detalle no pasa desapercibido para los de Konoha, quienes extrañados observan como es que el rubio se va con esa chica rara

Ino: ¿a donde creen que irán?

Todos: quien sabe –y siguen su camino hacia Ki

Ahora con Naruto y Natsumi

Ambos ninjas hiperactivos saltan de rama en rama rumbo a donde sintieron esas presencias de chakra

Natsumi: etto... Naruto-sama –el aludido voltea a verla- ¿por qué me eligió para acompañarlo?, creo que Sasuke-kun o Hidan-san serían mejores opciones que yo

Naruto: tal ves, pero te escogí por que quiero probar tu desempeño, además, jamás hemos luchado juntos, y quiero ver que tal combinamos, ¿no te parece? –y le dedica una dulce sonrisa que sonroja un poquito a Natsumi

Natsumi: si, me parece bien –y sigue avanzando junto a su líder cuando de repente

Voz: ninpo: Shiroi shuriken no jutsu (técnica ninja: técnica del shuriken blanco) –y de los árboles varios shurikens de un color blanco tan claro van hacia ellos

Naruto: Mokuton: Mokutate no jutsu (estilo madera: escudo de madera) –y entonces una cúpula de madera rodea a ambos ninjas de Ki y los protege de ese ataque, cuando pasa Naruto quita la cúpula y ven frente a ellos a 2 ninjas que visten un poco extraño

Hombre: mmm, con que este es el famoso estilo mokuton del Kikage, en verdad es impresionante –dice el de cabello color amarillo limón, ojos color gris, cuyo cuerpo esta cubierto por una larga capa que solo se deja ver su cabeza, en su capa tiene el estampado de un dragón negro oriental- es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Yamishiro Seiya –y hace una reverencia- y lamento decirles que, el Kikage viene conmigo –comenta con una sonrisa que se asemeja a las de Sai

Natsumi: ni creas que te llevaras a Naruto-sama, antes tendrás que matarme –dice colocándose al frente de Naruto y desenvainando su katana

Voz: eso me parece bien –y Natsumi tiene que saltar para esquivar el ataque de otro ninja que aparece

Naruto: ¿y tu quien eres? –pregunta colocándose junto a la pelirroja

Hombre: yo soy Kurotora Koga, y pienso destrozarte preciosa -este tenia una mirada psicópata, e iba vestido con pieles de lobo, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, en las pieles de los lobos estaba pintado también el dragón negro

Naruto: ¿qué es lo que quieren? –pregunta mientras sus ojos se van tornando rojos

Seiya: ya lo dije Kikage-sama, hemos venido por usted, así que venga por las buenas, y dejaremos vivir a su compañera, de lo contrario, la mataremos y tendremos que lastimarlo severamente a usted

Natsumi: ni crean que dejare que se lleve a Naruto-sama –se reincorpora y corre hacia el pelo de limón, pero entonces es envestida por Koga quien la atrapa de la cintura y se la lleva hacia el bosque

Naruto: ¡Natsumi! -y corre para ayudarla, pero Seiya se interpone

Seiya: lo siento Naruto-sama, pero de aquí no pasa

Naruto lo mira serio, sabe que debe ayudar a la chica, pero primero debe deshacerse de este sujeto, sin mas remedio, se pone en pose de combate, Seiya sonríe y se quita la capa, Naruto solo lo mira impresionado, ya que el cuerpo del chico no es el de un hombre cualquiera, parece una variedad del cuerpo de Sasori, pero a diferencia de ser un títere, el cuerpo de Seiya es metálico (nota, no es un cyborg o un robot)

Naruto: ¿qué demonios eres tu?

Seiya: soy el arma definitiva, soy la revolución del escuadrón de ninjas titiriteros, ¡soy Yamishiro Seiya! –y extiende sus brazos y estos salen disparados hacia Naruto quien los esquiva, pero cuando va viendo, estos están conectados por una cadena y van siguiendo al rubio Kage

Naruto: demonios –se voltea y dice- ¡Fuuton: Kazeken no jutsu! (estilo viento: puño de viento) –luego Naruto empieza a golpear frente a el, como si hiciera el Gouken pero sin golpear a nadie, extrañando al chico metal

Seiya: ¿se habrá vuelto loco? –pero en eso oye como varios golpes conectan en su cuerpo de metal, no le hacen daño, pero si rompe su concentración y los brazos voladores regresan a su lugar de origen- oh, bien pensado, pero no será suficiente –sonríe de nuevo y esta ves, ¡todo su cuerpo se desarma!, manos, brazos, ante brazos, cintura, pies, piernas, muslos, en total se desarma en 14 partes, y 13 de ellas sacan cuchillas y empiezan a girar como si fueran una cierra eléctrica- veamos si puede escapar a esto Naruto-sama –y sus partes empiezan a perseguir a Naruto

Naruto: ¡kuso! –esquiva el primer ataque, pero el segundo apenas si puede, el tercero logra herirle la mejilla derecha- ¡ahora veras! ¡Doton: Doryuuheki! (estilo tierra: barrera de lodo) -entonces Naruto empieza a escupir lodo de su boca y partes del cuerpo de Seiya se quedan enterrados en el muro que creo

Seiya: inteligente Naruto-sama, pero no es suficiente –dice la cabeza parlante- Hijutsu (técnica secreta) –entonces las manos y los pies de Seiya empiezan a cubrirse con capas de acero, hasta tomar la forma de taladros y empiezan a perforar el muro liberando el resto de las partes y volviendo a atacar

Naruto: es mas hábil de lo que pensé, creo que debo empezar a tomarlo en serio –sus ojos rojos vuelven a ser azules para desconcierto del Yamishiro, y la sonrisa zorruna de Naruto vuelve a su rostro- es hora de terminar esto

Seiya lo ve extrañado pero le resta importancia y vuelve a su ataque con su cuerpo, pero entonces ve como Naruto esquiva los ataques a una velocidad asombrosa, se mueve tan rápido que apenas y puede ver un destello amarillo correr hacia el, y cuando menos se da cuenta, Naruto esta frente a el

Naruto: he descubierto tu secreto, salvo por el resto de tu cuerpo, solo tu tórax y tu cabeza son lo único que no se separo como el resto, además de quedarse estático todo el tiempo en un mismo lugar, lo que quiere decir que eres débil en los ataques a corta distancia –sonríe mientras en su mano derecha empieza a juntar una enorme cantidad de chakra azul

Seiya: no puede ser –y saliendo del cuerpo de Seiya, varias placas de metal lo cubren totalmente protegiéndolo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo va hacia Naruto

Naruto: Oodama Rasengan –y conecta su ataque al pecho del Yamishiro el cual grita desde dentro de su protección y sale volando 30 metros atrás, mientras sus partes se detienen a 10 cm del cuerpo de Naruto- no en balde soy el Shodaime Kikage, recuérdalo bien para la próxima –dice viendo como las placas se retiran dejando ver la cabeza de Seiya con graves golpes y en el pecho muestra los resultados del ataque mostrando una gran abolladura- ahora debo ayudar a –pero es interrumpido cuando del bosque emerge un Koga con varias heridas en su cuerpo y gritando como loco- ¿qué paso?

Ahora retrocediendo en el tiempo justo cuando Koga empuja a Natsumi al bosque

El chico salvaje deja de empujar a Natsumi y ella termina estrellándose con un árbol, luego este cae encima de ella sujetándola con las piernas y empieza a golpearla de una manera muy salvaje y violenta mientras se ríe como loco

Koga: ¡JAJAJAJA! TOMA ESTO PERRA JAJAJAJA –y sigue golpeándola sin piedad, pero entonces la chica estalla y se vuelve un tronco -¿eh Kawarimi? –pregunta desconcertado, pero cuando va viendo, el tronco tenia un sello explosivo- maldición –y el tronco estalla justo cuando el salta, recibiendo algo de daño- maldita. ¿dónde estas? muéstrate desgraciada

Natsumi: ¿nunca te dijo tu mama que tienes una boca muy sucia? –dice la chica apoyándose en la rama de un árbol

Koga: je, cuando me lo dijo le arranque la cabeza, como lo haré contigo –y salta hacia la pelirroja sacando garras de su mano y cortando la rama justo cuando la chica salta para esquivarlo y enseguida lanzarle varios shurikens que se clavan en su carne- ¡arg! –exclama de dolor

Natsumi: ahora veras –y empieza a hacer una serie de sellos- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (estilo de fuego: flor del fénix) –entonces de su boca empieza a escupir varias bolas de fuego que impactan al chico bestia quien grita mas fuerte de dolor- ¿y este era mi enemigo?, que débil es –dice un poco decepcionada, pero entonces

Koga: oh, aun tengo muchas sorpresas –dice detrás de ella, la chica trata de voltear pero entonces Koga le muerde el cuello –como un vampiro- mientras clava las garras de sus manos en los brazos de la chica

Natsumi: AAAHHH SUÉLTAME –dice sintiendo un terrible dolor, pero entonces siente como Koga la muerde mas fuerte- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (nota, los gritos y las explosiones no las puede oír Naruto por el sonido que hacen las partes del cuerpo de Seiya y lo lejos que estaban)

Luego para aumentar el dolor, Koga la levanta un poco y corre hasta estrellarla nuevamente contra un árbol, pero lo hace con tal fuerza que la chica queda hundida en la corteza, y para rematar, saca un kunai y lo clava en la espalda de la chica 5 veces gozando con los gritos de dolor de la pelirroja

Koga: jajajajaja, así es, sufre, sufre y hazme dichoso jajajaja –luego como todo sádico, con su lengua lame la hoja del kunai saboreando la sangre de la chica- es deliciosa –sigue lamiendo- ¡me deleitare con tu carne! –y se dispone a matarla, pero entonces recibe el ataque especial de Natsumi, patada de mula en la entrepierna- uy –y se lleva la mano a la zona afectada

Natsumi: no.... me subestimes –dice enojada y empieza a hacer sellos- Ryuton: Ryu no Fukui (estilo dragón: restauración del dragón) –y un chakra verde con forma de dragón empieza a rodearla curando sus heridas por completo- ¿con que me quieres comer, no?, pues te daré un sándwich de puños

(insertar imagen de extrema violencia)

Y después de la masacre, Natsumi hace su movimiento final

Natsumi: técnica suprema de Ki –dice colocándose detrás de Koga- 10 mil años de dolor –y le conecta a Koga la misma técnica que uso Kakashi con Naruto con la diferencia de que Natsumi la mezclo con un poco de Ashiryu

Koga: ..........AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –y sale disparado fuera del bosque donde esta Naruto

El chico bestia se retuerce de dolor en el trasero mientras la pelirroja se reúne con su líder

Naruto: ¿estas bien Natsumi-chan?

Natsumi: hai, casi no me lastimo –dice con una gran sonrisa

Naruto: bueno, ahora hay que acabarlos –y voltean a ver a esos 2, pero cuando van viendo, una persona totalmente cubierta con una capucha negra sostiene a ambos ninjas inconscientes

Sujeto: esto les pasa por subestimar a su enemigo –dice con clara voz de mujer- pero no volverá a ocurrir, nos volveremos a ver Naruto-san, y espero que en esa ocasión siga teniendo la misma fuerza, pero de nada le servirá, por que la organización Kuroryu, lograra lo que la patética Akatsuki no pudo –y desaparece en una nube de hojas

Naruto se queda de piedra mientras Natsumi lo mira sin entender mucho –vamos, la pobre es una niña en cuerpo de mujer-

Natsumi: ¿qué pasa Naruto-sama? Se ha puesto pálido

Naruto: no es nada Natsumi, mejor vamonos, debemos regresar a Ki y asegurarnos que tu Sasuke y los demás llegaron con bien –dice sonriendo y provocando un mega sonrojo en la chica al mencionar "tu Sasuke"

Natsumi: no solo es mío –dice haciendo un puchero y desconcertando a Naruto, luego invoca a su dragón Reda para hacer rápido el viaje

Capitulo 11: la llegada a Ki

Luego de este combate, Natsumi y Naruto regresan con los demás, pero con respecto a los 2 ninjas de Kuroryu, las cosas no lucían bien para ellos en su guarida, ya que su líder Hebimaru estaba realmente molesto

Hebimaru: les dije –esta caminando de un lado a otro frente a Koga y a Seiya mirándolos inexpresivamente- háganles una visita –su voz era calmada, señal de estar furioso- ¿acaso les di la orden de atacarlos?, y en dado caso, ¿por qué terminaron separándose?, les he dicho mil veces que el trabajo en equipo es la clave para ganar, y aun así, ustedes desobedecieron la principal regla de nuestra organización

Koga estaba con la cabeza gacha al igual que Seiya –quien se reensambló- escuchando la voz del líder sin atreverse a voltear a verlo

Hebimaru: ¡y sin embargo hacen lo mismo que los estúpidos de Akatsuki! –ahora si alza un poco la voz- esos idiotas fracasaron por que, aun que iban en parejas, cada quien peleaba por separado y eso fue la causa de su derrota, pero no Kuroryu, no, nuestra organización prevalecerá, y el mundo será nuestro –luego ve a sus 2 subordinados- retírense, y agradezcan que de momento no se me ocurra hacerles algo

Koga y Seiya: ¡si líder! –y se retiran

Mujer: te has vuelto muy clemente con ellos, ¿acaso tienes algo planeado?- dice la mujer que anteriormente ayudo a los 2 Kuroryu, se quita la capucha y un largo y brillante cabello negro cae como cascada, sus ojos son de un color turquesa muy bonito y su piel es mas nívea que la de Hinata

Hebimaru: por ahora los necesito a todos, eso incluye a ese par de idiotas, así que aun no puedo disponer de ellos, y dime Midori –la aludida lo ve- ¿qué lograste averiguar?

Midori: lamentablemente no mucho, de los generales del Kikage, ninguno lucho contra uno de esos 2, y la que participo, creo que esta un poquito mal de la cabeza

Hebimaru: ¿y con Naruto-san?

Midori: aun que uso técnicas sorprendentes, la verdad es que creo que estaba midiendo las capacidades de Seiya, por lo que tampoco tengo gran información de el, lo siento –agacha la cabeza, pero entonces siente el agarre firme de Hebimaru sobre su cintura y como la acerca a el

Hebimaru: mal, muy mal Midori-chan, se supone que eres mi mejor espía y no obtuviste la información que te pedí, habrá que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees? –y sin darle tiempo a la morena de responder, la lleva a una zona totalmente oscura de la guarida

Ahora de regreso con Naruto y Natsumi

Natsumi: mire Naruto-sama, ya llegaron a Ki –dice mientras observa el panorama con su Ryugan

Naruto: llegaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba, eso es bueno –ahora le habla a Reda- Reda-san, ¿podría empezar a aterrizar?

Reda: como ordene Naruto-sama –dice el dragón con su cavernosa voz y empieza a trazar círculos en el aire mientras comienza a descender a tierra firme

Mientras que en la caravana de Konoha

Salvo por quienes vieron por primera vez Ki, todos los de Konoha se maravillan ante el espectáculo que demuestra la aldea oculta entre los árboles, pero su admiración desaparece momentáneamente cuando ven a Reda descender, y entonces, todos los de Konoha y algunos de Ki y varios de los dinosaurios empiezan a tener miedo al ver a ese reptil, los de Konoha ignoran eso, mas solo sienten un profundo miedo; una vez que el dragón aterrizo, Naruto y Natsumi bajan de un brinco del dragón y Sasuke se acerca a ellos mientras abraza posesivamente a su mujer

Sasuke: ¿solucionaron el problema? –dice con su seriedad característica

Naruto: si, pero me temo que debemos tener una junta todos los fundadores de Ki –dice con la misma seriedad que el Uchiha- pero por ahora, tendremos que instalar a nuestros nuevos pobladores –dice viendo a los de Konoha que aun miran con miedo a Reda

Después cuando ingresan a Ki, los aldeanos sonríen al ver el regreso de su líder y sus generales, además de los demás de sus ninjas y los dinosaurios, pero al ver a los de Konoha, empiezan a crecer los murmullos y los susurros, sin mencionar que muchos de los de Ki ven con mala cara a los de Konoha y dicen cosas como "deben ser prisioneros de guerra aun que me sorprende de Kikage-sama " o "de seguro Kikage-sama los perdono y les propuso venir aquí" o también "el Kikage es demasiado bueno, por eso es nuestro líder" y cosas así, y todas sus dudas se aclaran cuando, en la torre del Kikage, Naruto se encuentra en la terraza y da el anuncio

Naruto: ¡pueblo de Ki, ahora les informo, que nuestra misión a Konoha fue todo un éxito y regresamos con la pequeña Hanako! –entonces se oye una gran ovación del pueblo, dejando sorprendidos a los de Konoha, al parecer, Naruto, Hanabi y Hanako son personas muy importantes para los de Ki- ¡y también vengo a darles otra noticia, estas personas que nos acompañaron, son los sobrevivientes de Konoha, quienes no tienen la culpa de las viles acciones de sus líderes, y que por culpa de esos mismos líderes, se han quedado sin hogar! –vuelven los murmullos y Sakura puede ver como algunos aldeanos que platican entre si y afirman con la cabeza voltean a verlos constantemente, y también puede percibir una mirada de lastima amistosa sin llegar a ser de compasión- ¡por lo que, como a cada miembro de esta hermosa villa, les he brindado una segunda oportunidad para que se establezcan en nuestra villa como miembros de Ki, se que habrá rencores por el pasado, pero como sabrán, lo hecho, hecho esta y no podemos remediar el pasado, por lo que, pueblo de Ki, les pido que olviden los rencores y al igual que yo, bríndenles a nuestros nuevos amigos una segunda oportunidad y sean amigos, por que mientras mas hojas tenga este árbol, mas bello será! -calla unos segundos, para después empezar a oír un aplauso seguido de otro, y otro mas hasta que todo Ki aplaude y vitorea a Naruto, y a este clamor se unen los rugidos de los dinosaurios y los dragones de Natsumi, y pueden oírse exclamaciones como "este es nuestro Kikage", "el Kikage es el mejor", "Kikage-sama tiene un gran corazón" y varios mas

Los de Konoha miran asombrados a todos los de Ki, en verdad tienen en alta estima a Naruto, y el hecho de no contrariarlo y apoyar su decisión les sorprende aun mas, ya que, ellos e Iwa atacaron a traición su villa, y sin embargo, con solo unas palabras de su líder, todos les sonríen y algunos se acercan con caras sonrientes diciendo "bienvenidos, si necesitan un lugar donde quedarse vengan con nosotros", "descuiden, pronto Kikage-sama y algunos otros empezaran a construir casas para ustedes", "si quieren conocer el lugar, se los enseñaremos" y cosas así, realmente todos están impactados, y a algunos les brotan las lagrimas al ver una villa que aun que feroz en combate, puede ser comprensiva y afectuosa

Lee: Naruto-kun –dice con ríos de lagrimas- su flama de la juventud arde mas que mil soles juntos

Gai: en verdad es un gran shinobi y un excelente Kage –dice en un estado igual que Lee

Lee: Gai-sensei....

Gai: Lee....

Y ocurre la escena que todos conocemos y nos aterra

Shino: en verdad Naruto es alguien ejemplar –dice serio como siempre, pero el, al igual que todo el clan Aburame sonríe a escondidas

Shikamaru: tsk, será difícil y muy problemático tratar de llevarme bien con Hidan, pero lo intentare

Chouji: Naruto, es un buen amigo, en verdad que lo es

Ino: si, creo que no merecemos decir que éramos sus amigos, demo.... estoy dispuesta a ser su amiga otra vez -dice con una gran sonrisa

Tenten: te apoyo Ino, yo haré lo mismo

Sakura: Naruto –ve con una sonrisa a su antiguo compañero, y al igual que Ino, esta dispuesta a volver a ser su amiga, pero entonces Natsumi se aparece frente a ella y le sonríe de una forma que la pone nerviosa

Natsumi: ya es hora –y sin dejarle hablar, la toma de una mano y la jala a la casa Uchiha

Todos, absolutamente todos los de Konoha reconocen la buena persona que es Naruto, y los que lo trataron mal se arrepienten terriblemente, por lo que al igual que los shinobis, deciden tratar de enmendar ese error, ahora por otra parte se puede ver como Hanabi besa con una pasión sin medida a Naruto y este le corresponde aferrándola contra si, y aun que les da igual que los vean, simplemente dejan libre su amor, sin saber que varios ojos blancos los ven con distintos sentimientos

Hanako: mama y papa se quieren mucho, jijiji, tal ves me den pronto un hermanito –dice feliz (aun que claro, ella no sabe aun como nacen los bebes, ya que Naruto le dijo que cuando un papa y una mama quieren un bebe, se lo encargan a la cigüeña)

Hizashi: esa es mi tía Hanabi, si que es fuerte para haber podido derrotar a ojiisama, además es la esposa del Kikage, el ninja mas fuerte de esta villa, me pregunto si le pidiera que me entrenara, ¿aceptaría?

Neji: ...... Naruto –dice algo enojado, y mas al ver como Hizashi ve a Hanabi y a Naruto con admiración, como la Hyuuga de Uzumaki lo besa sin pudor, y como su esposa ve la escena y lagrimas brotan de sus ojos

Hinata: ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me duele tanto verlos así? –dice y de inmediato sale corriendo de ahí

Luego de esto, todo pasa con suma tranquilidad, los de Konoha se hospedan en hoteles o son invitados a la casa de algunos aldeanos, mientras que con Natsumi y Sakura......

Capitulo 12: las ocurrencias de Natsumi, ¿Hyuuga versus Hyuuga?

Ciertamente debe estar loca, o aun que sea, se le debió de haber safado un tornillo de la cabeza, y la razón es, ¿cómo a una chica se le ocurre semejante idea?, eso es lo que piensa Haruno Sakura al ver como Ryuhime Natsumi le propone ser segunda esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, y no es que la idea le desagrade, lo que le desagrada es....

Sakura: ¡NI LOCA ME PONGO ESO! –el conjunto que Natsumi le esta enseñando ciertamente solo a Natsumi se le ocurriría enseñárselo

Natsumi: ¿qué tiene de malo? –pregunta con una inocencia digna de ella, a lo que Sakura le aparece una mega gota en la nuca y la observa incrédula

Sakura: para empezar –suspira como si fuera una maestra enseñándole a su alumno que 2+2 son 4- ¡esto es demasiado revelador! –dice viendo una micro falda de seda color blanco, realmente pequeña, un top demasiado ajustado que tiene un escote pronunciado y deja ver el ombligo, y para rematar, ropa interior negra con encajes totalmente seductora- Sasuke-kun pensara que soy una mujerzuela con eso

Natsumi: ¿tu crees? –dice viendo la ropa

Sakura: ¡estoy segura! –dice sacando humo

Natsumi: bueno, si tu lo dices, descartado –y lo arroja como si nada- bueno, veamos que mas tenemos en mi guardarropa –y se pone a revisar

Sakura: "¿en verdad Sasuke-kun se caso con esta mujer?" –se pregunta asombrada al ver lo opuesta que es Natsumi a Sasuke, mientras el es frío, serio y un poco amargado, esta chica es muy animada, alegre, y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin mas solo suspira cuando Natsumi le muestra otro conjunto muy provocativo

Ahora con Naruto y su familia

El rubio pasa un rato de calidad con Hanabi y Hanako, desde que volvieron de Konoha, el rubio se ha demostrado demasiado sobré protector con su hija y su esposa, a tal grado que, un grupo de dinosaurios, todos, los andan siguiendo como guardaespaldas, cosa que molesta un poco a la señora Uzumaki

Hanabi: Danna, ¿no crees que exageras al poner a 6 tyranosaurios como guardias?

Naruto: para nada aijou, desde que mi princesita se fue de mi lado, no puedo estar tranquilo

Hanako: ¿quién es tu princesita otousan? –pregunta inocentemente la niña, ya que le sorprendió que su papá conociera a una princesa

Naruto: tu mi pequeña Kitsune-chan –dice viéndolo amorosamente

Hanako: ¿entonces soy una princesa? –comenta emocionada

Hanabi: así es cariño, una hermosa princesa que vive en un mundo de dinosaurios, dragones y hermosos árboles

Hanako: Kawai –dice feliz mientras corre por todas partes gritando- ¡soy una princesa, soy una princesa!

Naruto: jejeje, dormirá placidamente esta noche

Hanabi: ¿lo suficiente como para? –le susurra algo al oído e inmediatamente Naruto se pone rojo

Naruto: y.... yo espero.... que.... que si –a lo que Hanabi lo besa amorosamente en la mejilla

Hanabi: te amo danna

Naruto: y yo a ti aijou

Y siguen su camino, ignorando que otro Hyuuga los observa, o al menos eso cree, y este empieza a seguir a la pareja, cuando esta da una vuelta en una esquina, el Hyuuga que los seguía corre para no perderlos de vista, sabe que podría usar el Byakugan, pero no quiere desperdiciar chakra inútilmente, pero en cuanto se asoma, ¡ya no están!

Hyuuga: ¿a dónde se fueron?

Hanabi: ¿por qué nos sigues? –pregunta enojada

Hyuuga: ........

Hanabi: ¡responde! –pero en ese instante, el Hyuuga intenta darle un golpe de Gouken que Hanabi esquiva

Hanabi: no entiendo tus razones, pero si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás, Neji-oniisan –y activa su Byakugan, al igual que el genio de los Hyuuga

_**Capitulo 13: Neko no Ki (el gato de ki)**_

Ambos Hyuuga se observan mutuamente en su pose de Jukken, entonces ambos corren el uno contra el otro dispuestos a darse un golpe cuando

Hanabi: .......

Neji: .......

Justo en medio de ambos, se encuentra la figura de un hombre, que sostiene las muñecas de ambos Hyuuga, pero lo asombroso, no es ese hecho, si no mas bien, que se sostiene de ambas muñecas mientras permanece en posición vertical mientras sus pies apuntan hacia el cielo, iba vestido como un Anbu de Ki pero con notables diferencias, su atuendo es mas bien negro, y llevaba una mascara con la imagen de un gato, su cabello es de un color azul oscuro, casi como los ojos de Naruto, pero mas oscuro, este hombre sorprende de sobre manera a Neji, no solo por haber detenido el golpe de el y Hanabi, si no por el asombroso equilibrio que muestra, el personaje voltea a ver a Neji, para luego ver a Hanabi y decirle

Anbu: Hanabi-sama, no pierda el tiempo en una riña sin sentido, y mejor, valla con Naruto-sama y Hanako-chan, ¿ne? –entonces suelta a ambos Hyuuga y da un salto en el aire para después caer en la rama de uno de los árboles gigantes y desaparecer en la maleza

Hanabi y Neji solo ven como se va con sumo sigilo, luego se voltean a ver y Hanabi simplemente dice

Hanabi: no quiero volver a ver que nos sigues Neji, agradécele a "Neko no Ki" el habernos detenido, pero la próxima vez, no me contendré –y se retira dejando a Neji, este solo la ve irse, luego voltea a ver por donde se fue ese Anbu

Mientras que con Natsumi y Sakura

Sakura: pero –dice dudosa

Natsumi: anda, ¿acaso no te gusta Sasuke-kun? –pregunta con inocencia

Sakura: no es eso, es que, entiende por favor, Sasuke-kun ya no siente o no ha sentido nada por mi, ¿cómo podría ser su segunda esposa si no siente nada por mi? –dice triste, y parece que a Natsumi le cae el 20

Natsumi: mmm –se pone pensativa, en verdad, quería hacer algo por esa pelirrosa, se le hacía simpática, pero entonces se le ocurre otra idea- ¡YA SE! –grita y casi le da un infarto a Haruno- ¡tu quédate aquí, ya regreso! –y sale corriendo del lugar casi atropellando a un Sasuke que iba entrando

Sasuke: ¿qué le pasa? –le pregunta a Sakura- ¿acaso tuvo una idea extraña? .la pelirrosa se sorprende de ver que al Uchiha no le sorprende nada la actitud de su esposa

Sakura: etto, Sasuke-kun, yo –iba a decirle el plan de Natsumi, pero en ese momento, un llanto se escucha por la casa, entonces Haruno ve como el Uchiha va a un cuarto, y esta lo sigue para ver una escena solo vista en su imaginación (y el de muchos), ve como el Uchiha carga amorosamente en brazos a un bebe, y una sonrisa hermosa se posa en los labios del moreno mientras le habla dulcemente al pequeño

Sasuke: ya, ya, aquí esta papa Fugaku-chan –dice en murmullos al bebe, el cual se calma y empieza a reír

Sakura solo ve eso en silencio, mientras que da un suspiro en señal de resignación, definitivamente, Sasuke es de Natsumi

Ahora con la susodicha

Ella recorre las calles de Ki, al parecer esta buscando a alguien, pero de repente se le ocurre una gran idea (según ella) por lo que va al árbol del Kikage, y una vez ahí, iba a tocar la puerta, cuando oye una conversación entre Naruto, y alguien mas

Naruto: me alegra verte de vuelta, Eisuke, y gracias por detener a mi esposa

Eisuke: no tienes nada que agradecer Naruto-sama, no iba a permitir que Hanabi-sama resultara dañada, se que le podía haber ganado a ese Hyuuga, pero como le dije, era una lucha innecesaria

Naruto: tienes razón, por cierto, ¿por qué vistes de Anbu si eres un Jounín? –pregunta al ver su apariencia, pero en cuanto Eisuke le iba a responder, la puerta se abre de golpe y entra una alegre Natsumi (y por alegre, me refiero a que entra gritando

Natsumi: Sasuke 2, que bueno que volviste –y sin previo aviso, abraza al chico- ven, necesito que conozcas a alguien –y sin darle tiempo a responder, lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva dejando a un Kikage confundido

Naruto: bien..... ¿de que me perdí? –dice con una gota

Ahora con estos 2, Natsumi solo habla y habla de cosas irrelevantes mientras un sonriente Eisuke solo la escucha, ciertamente la relación entre Sora Eisuke y Uchiha Ryuhime Natsumi era un poco........ rara

Ciertamente los 2 se entendían a la perfección, pero al igual era una pareja muy dispar, mientras Natsumi tenia un espíritu infantil, Eisuke es todo un ejemplo a seguir, es cierto que es un chico hasta cierto punto alegre, pero lo que lo hacia especial, era su inteligencia y su diplomacia, el es, por así decirlo, el embajador de Ki, aun que ha sido entrenado por los generales de Naruto, el prefiere mantenerse en una especie de servicio activo, lo que ocasiona que valla a otras aldeas o tenga misiones de rango B, A y S que lo mandan a lugares bastante alejados y no se vea cerca de Ki, mas esto no a afectado su amistad con Natsumi, eso si, aun que en apariencia es un Sasuke 2, ellos son tan opuestos como el día y la noche, Sasuke es frió (excepto con Natsumi, Fugaku y Naruto) y Eisuke es mas alegre y expresivo

En unos minutos llegan a la casa de Sasuke, y aun que Natsumi se la paso hablando, nunca dijo nada de a quien le iba a presentar, y cuando entran

Natsumi: ¡ya llegue a casa! –dice en un casi grito, lo que ocasiona un

¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –el llanto de Fugaku

Sasuke: ¡Natsumi! –dice enojado- ¡acabo de dormirlo y tu llegas y gritas como si ..... –se queda callado en cuanto ve a Eisuke- Sora –dice con su actitud de siempre mientras arrulla a un Fugaku chillón

Eisuke: Uchiha-san –el lo dice con una sonrisa

Natsumi: mi bebe –dice con preocupación y corre y le arrebata el bebe a Sasuke, lo arrulla de una forma muy delicada y gentil al mismo tiempo que le canta una canción de cuna, la voz de Natsumi tiene un efecto secundario, ya que no solo calma a Fugaku y lo duerme, sino que también calma a Sasuke y relaja a Eisuke, al final, con una delicadeza digna de una madre, Natsumi lleva al bebe a su cuna, lo arropa, y lo deja dormir en paz, luego regresa a donde su esposo e invitado, pero en ese momento, siente unas poderosas manos sujetar su cintura mientras unos labios y una lengua conocida se apoderan de los suyos mientras que esa lengua invade su boca y domina la lengua de la pelirroja, si, Sasuke la esta besando

Sasuke: hoy serás castigada pequeña, no lo olvides –le dice sensualmente a su oído, mientras siente como la pelirroja se estremece con ese contacto, cosa que lo enloquece, pero después se separa y le dice- ¿qué hace Sora aquí?

Natsumi: etto, quería presentarle a Sakura-san –dice aun sonrojada y desorientada por las acciones de su esposo

Sasuke: esta afuera en el jardín –dice restándole importancia y marchándose de ahí

Eisuke: disculpa Natsumi-san, ¿pero quien es Sakura?

Natsumi: ya lo veras –esta sonríe de forma cálida y lo guía al jardín

_**Capitulo 14: conociéndonos, el Nidaime Kikage**_

Mientras Natsumi guiaba a Eisuke al jardín, con nuestra querida Haruno, la chica veía con suma melancolía el paisaje de la casa de Sasuke, ciertamente aun le duele el hecho de saber que todo lo que ha hecho, ha sido por Sasuke, siempre tratando de ser alguien y que Sasuke la note, y cuando el se fue con Orochimaru, ella quizás fue la que mas sufrió su partida y traición, pero ahora, después de tantos esfuerzos, lagrimas y sangre, saber que su adorado Sasuke-kun le pertenecía a otra, y no solo eso, también ya tenia un hijo con ella, eso era doloroso para su corazón, ella comprendía que lo de Sasuke y Natsumi simplemente paso, mas no entiende como es que paso, esos pensamientos inundan su mente cuando de repente alguien le tapa los ojos y dice

Natsumi: adivina quien soy –dice sonriendo y sorprendiendo a la Haruno

Sakura: Natsumi-san, me asusto –dice viéndola tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, cosa que nota la señora Uchiha

Natsumi: Sakura-san, quiero presentarle a alguien –y haciéndose a un lado dándole permiso de ver a una persona que esta detrás de la pelirroja- Sakura-san, te presento a Sasuke 2, Sasuke 2, te presento a Sakura-san

Eisuke: no me digas así Natsumi-chan –dice con un puchero simpático y posando su mirada en Sakura- Sora Eisuke, mucho gusto –y le extiende la mano a Sakura

Cuando Sakura lo ve, simplemente queda sorprendida de ver que se parece bastante a Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que es tan diferente al Uchiha, ambos son guapos, pero mientras Sasuke era una persona fría y sin expresión, Eisuke tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban una gran calidez, calidez de la cual se queda prendida, hipnotizada por así decirlo, y se hubiera quedado así, de no ser por que Natsumi le da un codazo en las costillas y la saca del trance

Sakura: ah, si, s-soy Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto –y le corresponde el saludo

Eisuke: Haruno Sakura, tienes un bonito nombre, el de una flor

Sakura: si, me lo han dicho varias veces –comenta sonrojada ante el cumplido

Natsumi: 2 son pareja, 3 es multitud, así que me pinto de colores y me voy, mas no hagan travesuras pillines –dice con una sonrisa picara lo que sonroja a ambos

Eisuke: ¡Natsumi-chan! –pero antes de poder reclamarle algo, la pelirroja sale corriendo a su casa- ay Natsumi, siempre de traviesa –voltea a ver a Sakura- espero no te haya incomodado Natsumi-chan, es buena persona, pero es un tanto, como decirlo, infantil –y le sonríe, pero ve que la chica esta supremamente sonrojada, lo que llama su atención- ¿se encuentra bien Sakura-san?

Sakura: etto, si, demo...... ¿po-podrías soltar mi mano? –y entonces Eisuke se da cuenta que no la había soltado en todo ese tiempo

Eisuke: go-gomenasai –comenta con la cara tan roja como Sakura, pero ¿por qué no se dio cuenta que aun la tenia sujeta de la mano?, quizás por que cuando la estrecho, no solo le impresiono la suave y tersa piel de la chica, si no también el calor que desprendía, y de hecho, de solo pensar en eso, solo se sonroja mas y atina a decir- hace algo de calor, ¿verdad?

Sakura: s-si, un poco, ¿qué le parece si vamos a dentro Sora-san? –dice educada pero nerviosamente

Eisuke: esta bien, pero no me diga Sora-san, dígame Eisuke, y yo la llamare Sakura, ¿ok?

Sakura: ok –y le sonríe tiernamente, ignorando que en el segundo piso de la mansión Uchiha, una pelirroja sonreía triunfal desde la ventana

Natsumi: misión cumplida, Natsumi-cupido lo ha hecho de nuevo –pero en eso siente como unos brazos la atrapan y un fuerte y formado pecho se coloca en su espalda, y ella solo tiembla

Sasuke: si, lo has hecho otra vez, pero me sorprende que aun tiembles ante mi presencia –le susurra sensualmente a su oído- ¿acaso soy tan intimidante, o soy el único que te causa este efecto? –y le besa el cuello a su esposa arrancándole un gemido de placer y que tiemble mas

Natsumi: Sa-Sasuke-kun –dice colorada y nerviosa

Sasuke: recuerda que debes ser castigada por despertar a nuestro hijo –entonces, aun sosteniéndola, corre las cortinas, y no se volvió a saber nada de ellos 2 durante el resto del día

Pasados 2 semanas, el ambiente en Ki es un tanto jovial, los refugiados de Konoha se adaptan rápidamente al estilo de vida de "la gente de los árboles" (adivinen quien les dio ese nombre) llegando a ser grandes alianzas y amistades y en algunos casos, hasta romances

Entre las relaciones mas sobresalientes están las de Shikamaru con la mayoría de los habitantes de Ki, llegando a relacionarse bastante bien, aun que claro, pese a que Hidan les había explicado sus razones, ni el, ni Kurenai, Chouji o Ino lo aceptaban aun, aun que con ayuda de Naruto y Hanabi, por lo menos ya no intentaban matarlo a cada 5 segundos, uno de los romances que se dio fue la relación entre Tenten y Haku (¿nadie lo esperaba verdad?), los cuales hacían una bonita pareja, ahora esta, que entre Shino y Kabuto, surgió una rara amistad (y cuando digo rara, en verdad que es rara) ya que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, con simples gestos se entendían perfectamente, ahora bien, la relación de Naruto y Hanabi florecía como cerezos en primavera, y aun que a Hinata le doliera, tuvo que aceptar la relación de su hermana con el que fue su gran amor, pero en cuanto a Neji, por alguna razón estaba enojado con Naruto y Hanabi, y esto no había pasado desapercibido por los generales de Ki, ya que siempre que se reunían o se encontraban, el genio de los Hyuuga tensaba sus músculos, su mirada se volvía muy fría, y leves rastros de instinto se sentían en el ambiente, por lo que sin que el Hyuuga se diera cuenta, era vigilado constantemente por los mejores espías de Ki (mas tarde se mencionaran)

Otra gran relación que florecía era la de Hanako y Hizashi, ambos niños no tardaron en congeniar el uno con el otro, y eran grandes compañeros de juegos, y si se le daba mucha cuerda a Hanako, lo eran también de travesuras, aun que no al grado de las legendarias travesuras de su padre

Pero había una pareja que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, o mas bien, no querían darse cuenta de ellos, pero la verdad es, que desde que se conocieron, Haruno Sakura y Sora Eisuke se habían gustado desde el principio, pero ciertamente esta sensación era confusa, Sakura se decía constantemente a si misma que no habría otro hombre que no fuera Sasuke, pero cuando vio a Eisuke, cuando este estrecho su mano, una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, una sensación sumamente agradable que no había sentido ni con Sasuke

Por su parte Eisuke estaba confundido, ciertamente no entiende esta sensación, ya que es la primera ves que la siente, y mas por una chica, es cierto que debido a su carácter casi siempre esta fuera de Ki conociendo muchos lugares, y a muchas personas, lo que quiere decir que también a conocido a muchas mujeres, pero hasta ahora, ninguna lo había hecho sentir lo que Sakura le hizo sentir, para aquellos que conocen el pasado de Eisuke, les sorprende el hecho de que siga sonriendo, pero ahora, su sonrisa, es una sonrisa que muchos catalogarían como boba y ensoñadora, sin mencionar los suspiros que de vez en cuando daba y no se daba cuenta de ello

Pero ambos, como se dijo antes, o no se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos, o no querían darse cuenta de ellos, pero hubo alguien que si se dio cuenta, y quizás, solo quizás, haría algo por ellos 2

Natsumi: bien, a estos 2 les hace falta un empujoncito, y quien mejor que yo para eso –y se escabulle entre las calles de Ki

Ahora bien, con Kuroryu

Hebimaru: mmm –se encuentra sentado en un trono de piedra, frente a el se encuentran otras 9 personas, 3 de ellas son Koga, Seiya y Midori, las otras 6 se mantienen en penumbras- Naruto-san sigue en Ki, y al parecer se ha hecho de varios aliados, en especial con sus tratados de alianza con Suna, esto no es bueno, si las cosas siguen así, no lograremos nuestro objetivo

Midori: ¿propone algo líder?

Hebimaru: si, tengo una idea, ¡todos! –los 9 presentes alzan la cabeza para ver a su líder- vallan a todas las villas ninja, y hablen con los líderes y a los Kages

Koga: pero, ¿no será riesgoso líder?, estamos hablando de los Kages de las villas ninja

Hebimaru: no, si les llevamos importantes noticias –sonríe con malicia a lo que sus seguidores lo miran confusos- soy conciente de mis limites, y aun que soy poderoso, Naruto-san lo es aun mas, por lo que hay que debilitarlo, en todos los sentidos de la palabra –saca varios pergaminos- lleven estos mensajes, estoy seguro que al leerlos, los Kages estarán comiendo de la palma de nuestras manos

Todos: hai –toman un pergamino y desaparecen

Hebimaru: Naruto-san, disfruta de estos momentos de paz, por que pronto lo perderás todo –y empieza a reír como maniaco, y su risa se oye por toda la cueva

Pero de lo que no se da cuenta, es que hay un espía que vio todo, la misma clase de espía que vigila a Neji, la misma clase de espía que puede estar frente a ti, y aun así, no lo puedes ver, inmediatamente sale del lugar con rumbo desconocido, pero, ¿cómo un espía puede estar frente a ti y no notarlo?, ¿y mas aun si estas solo?, sencillo, el espía, es un pequeño insecto, de hecho un insecto común y corriente, ni si quiera son como los insectos de los Aburame, es una simple mosquita que vuela sin contratiempos, pasando por los bosques de Ki e incluso llegando a Suna, ¿pero por que esta mosca no va con el Shodaime de la aldea del cual Hebimaru comento?, sencillo, para quien trabaja se encuentra en una visita a Suna por asuntos laborales

La mosquita vuela por las calles de Suna, hasta llegar a la oficina del Kazekage, donde el y sus hermanos están en una reunión con un hombre vestido como Jounín de Ki, pero este hombre, es notablemente grande, aun que esta sentado, su altura es de 1.97, su cabello es de un rojo carmesí que es inconfundible, sus ojos ambarinos llenos de una bondad y alegría que compiten con los de Naruto, junto a el, una Daikatana exquisitamente forjada posa cerca del sillón, y una sonrisa se posa en sus labios mientras platica con el Kazekage Gaara, y sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari, pero entonces, la mosquita entra y se posa frente al pelirrojo y este extiende la mano, la mosca se coloca en la palma y, aun que suene increíble, habla con ese hombre, entonces la mirada se torna seria y se levanta para hablarle al Kazekage con una voz aun que tranquila, dominante e imperiosa

Hombre: lo siento Kazekage-sama, debo regresar a Ki lo antes posible y avisarle a Shodaime Kikage un asunto muy delicado, pero que al parecer, va a inmiscuir a todas las villas ninja

Gaara: entiendo, siendo así el caso no te entretengo mas, y salúdame a Naruto

Hombre: desde luego Gaara

Temari: si vas a Ki iré contigo, ya que hay asuntos que debo arreglar –dice la rubia al imponente hombre, este solo voltea a ver al Kazekage y este asiente aprobatoriamente y con una sonrisa

Hombre: entonces vamos Temari-chan

Temari: como diga, Nidaime Kikage, Horyu Caranfin

_**Capitulo 15: la rara cita de Eisuke y Sakura, el retorno del nidaime Kikage y los planes de Kuroryu**_

Después de decir eso, Caranfin sale de la oficina de Gaara seguido de Temari, cuando llegan a las puertas de Suna, Caranfin se muerde el dedo y....

Caranfin: Kuchiyose no Jutsu –lleva la mano al suelo y ocurre una explosión de humo, cuando se despeja, frente al Nidaime, la Jounín de Suna y los ninjas que vigilan la puerta aparece un Grifo (criatura mitológica mitad águila mitad león), de hermosas plumas doradas y ojos color rubí, un afilado pico y poderosas garras delanteras de águila y traseras como las patas de un león- andando Temari-san –monta al (¿ave, gato?) y le extiende la mano a Temari, esta sonrojada acepta y se coloca detrás del gran hombre- sujétate fuerte –y diciéndole al animal "adelante" emprende el vuelo

Temari: ¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! –se aferra a la cintura de Caranfin debido a la velocidad de la criatura, pero se recupera y le pregunta al invocador- ¿qué clase de criatura es esta Kikage-sama?

Caranfin: un Grifo, un animal veloz como un águila y fuerte como un león –le sonríe a la kunoichi, pero esta le vuelve a preguntar

Temari: ¿y de que contrato proviene?

Caranfin: del contrato de "Animaria" –dice como si fuera lo mas normal, cosa que deja confundida a Temari, el pelirrojo lo nota y decide aclarar las dudas- ese contrato es único en su tipo, ya que puedo invocar a casi cualquier animal, no importa si este tiene contrato particular

Temari: ¿quieres decir que incluso podrías invocar lo mismo que yo? (refiriéndose a su comadreja)

Caranfin: si, y no solo eso, también podría invocar a Gamabunta, Katsuyu o incluso a Manda –con esa información deja sorprendida a Temari- bueno, disfrute del vuelo Temari-san, por que en cuanto lleguemos a Ki, si lo que mi mosca me ha informado, las cosas se pondrán malas, muy malas –dice por ultimo con una cara seria para luego mirar al frente

Ahora en Ki, las cosas están tranquilas por el momento, o eso parece ser, ya que cierta pelirroja anda de un lado para otro, escurriéndose como agua entre las calles y yendo a varios locales, por lo general, los pobladores de Ki e incluso los dinosaurios están acostumbrados a verla actuar raro, pero hoy, se lleva las palmas, ya que va con unas gafas para el sol, una gabardina negra (como la de Neo de Matrix) y un sombrero de tipo mafioso, sin mencionar que va haciendo varias preguntas a casi toda pareja que se le pone enfrente, y con una libretita y un bolígrafo que en la parte superior tiene la cabeza de un conejito va anotando todo lo que le dicen

Natsumi: entonces, ¿te gusta que te den flores verdad? –le pregunta a una chica que iba con su novio agarrados de la mano, a la pobre chica y al muchacho solo les sale una gran gotita y la chica solo afirma- bien

Luego va con otra pareja y los interroga, claro, nadie le dice nada por que simplemente es Natsumi –ya todos en Ki saben de su peculiar carácter y de sus repentinas ideas, por lo que hace mucho, desistieron de regañarla o llamarle la atención-, después de preguntarle a mas de 100 parejas, ahora comienza a interrogar restaurantes

Natsumi: entonces dígame cual es su mejor mesa y por que –le dice al gerente de un restaurante chino mientras este la ve con gran nerviosismo

Gerente: bueno, la razón principal es por la ubicación, ya que a esa mesa le da una buena cantidad de luz y esta en medio de los ventiladores, por lo que puede ser tanto fresca como tibia en cualquier situación –dice ya pareciendo regadera por tanto sudor

Natsumi: un clima ideal, perfecto, ¿y que clase de platillos sirven? –sin dejar de anotar y viendo al gerente que suda mas –si eso es posible

Y después de obtener información, ella va a otros restaurante y hace las mismas preguntas, "que clase de comida sirven, cual es la mejor mesa, que ingredientes tiene dicho platillo, cuanto tarda en cocinarse", en fin, varias preguntas como si fuera la inspectora de salubridad –e incluso interrogo a dicho inspector para saber cuales eran los mejores 10 restaurantes de Ki, pero al finalizar con los restaurantes, empezó a ir a las tiendas, a preguntar precios de chocolates, dulces, flores, parecía como si no se le acabara la pila a la chica hasta que en un descuido choca con alguien ocasionando que ambos cayeran

Natsumi: gomenasai, no me fije por donde iba

Naruto: eso pude verlo, mas bien, sentirlo –dice con su sonrisa- ¿qué andabas haciendo Natsumi-chan? –pregunta mientras se levanta y ayuda a la pelirroja a levantarse

Natsumi: investigo

Naruto: ¿investigas? –se extraña- ¿qué investigas?

Natsumi: es secreto –luego mira para todas partes asegurándose que nadie la viera, lo que ocasiona una gota en la nuca de Naruto, pero la chica se acerca a su oído y le susurra- busco los mejores lugares para tener una cita

Naruto: ¿una cita? –la mira y sonríe- ¿acaso tu y Sasuke quieren revivir sus momentos de novios? –pregunta picaramente a la pelirroja, lo que provoca que se sonroje hasta tener el tono de su cabello

Natsumi: como cree Naruto-sama, esta cita no es para mi, es para Sakura-san y Sasuke2 –dice colorada

Naruto: ¿Sasuke2?, ¿te refieres a Eisuke verdad?

Natsumi: si, es que creo que el y Sakura-san se gustan, pero ambos son tan tímidos que no se atreven a declararse el uno al otro –comenta con voz de ser una sabia en el tema

Naruto: entonces vas a hacerla de cupido..... otra vez

Natsumi solo se hace chibi, le salen unas orejitas de gatito y una colita y mira a Naruto con ojitos inocentes y dice un simple y pequeño: si

Naruto: ay Natsumi –suspira- en fin, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? –dice con su sonrisa marca Uzumaki

Natsumi: ¿me va a ayudar Naruto-sama?

Naruto: desde luego, ya que creo que es necesario darles un empujoncito a esos 2, ¿no has notado que desde que Eisuke vio a Sakura-chan, pasa mas tiempo aquí en Ki?, no es que no me guste tenerlo aquí, pero tiene responsabilidades que ha dejado pasar, además Sakura-chan anda muy distraída y sueña despierta, sin mencionar que casi cada 2 segundos suspira y dice con voz soñadora "Eisuke-kun" –haciendo una boba imitación de la voz de Sakura- y Tsunade en el hospital ya la ha regañado varias veces por meter la pata

Natsumi: ¿meter la pata? –pregunta extrañada, pero al ver el rostro azul de Naruto, se imagina lo peor

Naruto: o si, cosas como lo que has imaginado pasaron en el hospital –entonces la chica también se pone azul- bueno, manos a la obra, ¿qué piensas hacer Natsumi-chan?

Natsumi: pues vera, pienso... -y empieza a relatarle su plan

Cae la noche, y en la casa de Sakura –que Naruto le dio como a muchos otros- la kunoichi pelirrosa suspira frente al balcón de su cuarto, suspirando, mira fijamente la luna

Sakura: ¿qué me esta pasando? –se pregunta- ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en Eisuke-kun? –suspiro- es cierto, es muy guapo y es lo que siempre quise ver en Sasuke, pero, no es Sasuke, y que siento por ¡AUCH! –dice sobandose la cabeza por que algo la golpeo- ¿qué paso? –ve el objeto causante de su dolor, y es una piedra envuelta en un papel, la toma y la desenrolla, cuando ve que en el papel hay algo escrito

"querida Sakura, se que esto es repentino, pero quisiera hablar contigo acerca de algo importante, te estaré esperando en el restaurante "hojas de plata" a las 10

Atte. Sora Eisuke"

Sakura: ¿para que me querrá Eisuke-kun? –y con esa duda sale en dirección al restaurante

Mientras que en otra parte, Eisuke recibe una "carta" igual, solo que este no solo le golpea la cabeza, también le rompió una ventana, pero quizás lo mas raro de esa "carta", es que el mismo se la mando

Eisuke: ...... –con una gota enorme en su nuca al terminar de leer la carta, mas no le da mucha importancia y decide "ir a verse" al restaurante

Una ves ahí

Cuando Eisuke entra, el chico busca con la mirada algo que llame su atención en el local, cuando ve a Sakura en una de las mesas haciéndole señas, algo nervioso se acerca y saluda a Sakura

Eisuke: hola Sakura-san, buenas noches

Sakura: buenas noches –dice algo sonrojada- ¿y que es lo urgente que querías decirme Eisuke-kun?

Eisuke: ¿algo urgente? –pregunta extrañado

Sakura: si, por que me arrojaste una piedra con una nota diciendo que me querías decir algo importante –en eso empieza a sonar una música suave y romántica y las luces se van apagando levemente dándole un toque mas intimo

Eisuke: ¿yo te mande una nota? –se extraña mas, en eso se acerca el camarero a pedir su orden, pero en cuanto Eisuke y Sakura voltean a verlo, ven 2 cabelleras, una rubia con el cabello alborotado y la otra roja ondulado ocultarse tras el hombre- un momento y ambos ninjas mueven al camarero pero

No hay nadie

Sakura y Eisuke: ¿habrá sido mi imaginación? –se miran desconcertados, ignorando que 2 personitas siguen detrás de ese camarero- mmm –vuelven a hacer lo mismo y el resultado es igual, solo que ahora, esas personitas están sobre la mesa- mmm –y empiezan a girar como una ruleta junto con el camarero de por medio entre ellos 2 y las personitas sin lograr verlas

Sakura: si, debió haber sido mi imaginación –vuelve a su asiento al igual que Eisuke, ambos extrañados

Eisuke: si, como sea, dime, ¿deseas cenar algo? –Sakura se sonroja y sonríe un poco para luego asentir, entonces toman la carta y ordenan, sin saber que cierta pelirroja tenia un plan

Sakura: ¿entonces tu no me mandaste la nota?

Eisuke: no a menos que me la haya mandado yo mismo, ya que recibí una nota que me citaba aquí a esta hora, y lo curioso, fui yo quien me cito

Sakura: ya veo, demo, ¿quién crees que nos cito aquí?

Eisuke: puedo darte una gran lista, pero debido a los hechos, esa lista se reduce a una persona, una persona pelirroja

Sakura: ¿Natsumi?

Eisuke: es la única pelirroja que conozco que puede hacer esto

Sakura: ya veo, ¿pero que tendrá planeado?

Cuando les traen la orden, (imagínense lo que sea de su agrado) ambos empiezan a comer, pero en eso, Eisuke muerde algo duro cuando se lo saca de la boca, ve que es un bonito anillo de oro

Eisuke: ¿y esto? –pero entonces le cae una bolita de papel en la cabeza que dice:

"dasela a Sakura"

Eisuke no entiende, pero hace caso

Eisuke: Sakura-san, esto es para ti –dice dudando y entregando el anillo

Sakura: gra-gracias Eisuke-kun –y se sonroja

Mientras que en la cocina, mirando a través de las ventanas de las puertas observaban Naruto y Natsumi

Natsumi: operación "anillo" éxito –dice contenta

Naruto: no entiendo Natsumi, ¿solo le dará un anillo?

Natsumi: exacto, en esto del amor hay que ir como dice el dicho, "mas vale paso duro que trato cansado"

Naruto: es "mas vale paso seguro que trote que canse"

Natsumi: bueno, me entendió, mañana la operación "cita al parque" será el siguiente paso

Naruto: si tu lo dices –le dice mientras ignoran el hecho de que los chef miran a su Kage y a la señora Uchiha con una gota en su nuca

Ahora, en Kirigakure no Sato

El Raikage esta en su despacho, y frente a el hay 2 hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y con un dragón oriental negro bordado

Raikage: entonces si lo que me dicen es cierto, Kigakure es una amenaza –dice con una mirada fría

Hombre: así es Raikage-sama –comenta un hombre cuyo rostro no se ve debido a que lleva una mascara Anbu, solo se le ve un largo cabello color turquesa y una especie de armadura samurai color rojo, llevaba una larga capa blanca con el símbolo de Kuroryu- nuestro líder ha averiguado que Ki esta planeando dar un golpe junto con Suna a todos los países ninja y gobernarlos

Raikage: mmm, ¿cómo puedo confiar en su palabra?

Mujer: ¿recuerda lo que le paso a Konoha?, ¿quién no nos asegura que no hará lo mismo con las demás aldeas? –la mujer que hablo no tendría mas de 19 años, pero estaba bien proporcionada, de ojos amatistas y cabello color ébano, ella llevaba puesto un conjunto muy atrevido, unas botas ninja como las de Sakura pero en color blanco, una minifalda que le llegaba a medio muslo color gris, una blusa sin mangas y que dejaba ver su ombligo y con un escote atrevido en el pecho, llevaba una pequeña capa donde estaba el emblema de Kuroryu

Raikage: había escuchado que Konoha fue atacada por que habían secuestrado a la hija del Kikage

Hombre: ¿y usted creería que toda una aldea fuera destruida solo por rescatar a una niña?, eso solo fue una excusa para sus verdaderos planes

Mujer: mi compañero Shura tiene razón

Raikage: mmm, lo pensare, les daré mi respuesta mañana, pueden retirarse

Ambos personajes le hacen una reverencia al Raikage y salen de su despacho, y una vez afuera

Shura: ¿crees que acepte Ukyo?

Ukyo: si, ya que con excepción de Suna, las demás aldeas no tienen alianza con Ki, y con el apoyo de Iwa, pronto ese bosque caerá –y sonríe con malicia

De vuelta en Ki al amanecer

Naruto va a su despacho, aun que tiene algo de sueño, después de la "cita" que tuvieron Eisuke y Sakura, Natsumi no lo dejo ir hasta asegurarse que alguno de los 2 fuera a dejar al otro a su casa, y fue Eisuke el caballero que llevo a la dama hasta su hogar, y después Natsumi se aseguro que el gato de Ki llegara con bien a su hogar, y no conforme, le explico el plan del siguiente día

Naruto: por Kami, creo que prefiero recibir un golpe de Obachan que seguir con el plan de Natsumi-chan, pero me comprometí con ella en ayudarle –suspira con pesadumbre- ¿cuándo aprenderé que Natsumi es mas hiperactiva que yo? –y entra a su oficina

Caranfin: eso será cuando te deje de gustar el ramen Shodaime Naruto –dice el pelirrojo que esta sentado en la silla del Kikage

Naruto: Nidaime Caranfin –dice asombrado de verlo -¿qué te trae por aquí?

Caranfin: me temo que malas noticias Naruto, muy malas noticias –dice con un semblante serio que, en cierto modo, logra intimidar al rubio- Ki, y probablemente Suna, entraran en guerra con los demás países ninjas

Capitulo 16: alerta Ki, mensajes de guerra

Ha pasado una semana desde que Caranfin regreso, y lamentablemente no fueron buenas noticias, según lo que el nidaime Kikage logro descubrir, la organización Kuroryu , es una organización que esta planeando hacer lo que Akatsuki no pudo, dominar el mundo ninja, pero, a diferencia de ellos, no quieren a los bijus para sus planes, si no todo lo contrario, deshacerse de ellos, ¿y que mejor forma que eliminando al Jinchuriki?, según los datos obtenidos, han logrado aniquilar a los Jinchurikis de Hachibi, Nibi, Nanabi y Gobi, y de algún modo, lograron encerrarlos junto a Rokubi, Yonbi, Nibi y Sanbi en lo que, según el líder de Kuroryu, son las reliquias, objetos antiguos de origen desconocido, ahora solo les queda el Jinchuriki no Kyuubi, Naruto, el plan consiste en capturarlo y después matarlo, pero no una muerte común y corriente, si no una muerte un tanto ritual, para sellar el alma de Kyuubi y este no vuelva a aparecer, por lo que ahora, tanto el shodaime como el nidaime de Ki han puesto en alerta a sus shinobis, y con la ayuda de Temari, Suna se mantiene de aliada en caso de que los de Kuroryu intenten algo

Pero pese a la alerta general, la vida en Ki continua normal lo mas que se puede, la gente sigue atendiendo sus negocios o asuntos personales, los shinobis siguen haciendo misiones, pero en ves de ser grupos de 3, van en escuadrones de 5 con 2 o 3 dinosaurios, solo que estos últimos se mantienen ocultos de los ojos de los clientes y las misiones, y se ha dado la orden de que en cuanto vean a alguien con el símbolo o emblema de un dragón negro en sus ropas, no se le enfrente, si no que regrese de inmediato a Ki

Ahora con nuestro Shodaime

Naruto esta de paseo con Hanabi, Hanako se quedo en casa de tía Hinata a jugar con Hizashi, el sabe que una batalla inminente se aproxima, y ciertamente, el ha aprendido a no temer a la muerte, pero lo único a lo que teme, es dejar sola a Hanabi y a Hanako, por lo que trata de aprovechar al máximo estos momentos, desando que no sean los últimos

Naruto: sabes Hanabi-chan –su esposa voltea a verlo- no te lo he dicho mucho últimamente, pero te amo mas que a mi vida misma –y le dedica una tierna sonrisa solo para ella mientras sus ojos reflejan el infinito amor que siente hacía ella- mi amado ángel

Hanabi: danna –lo abraza con ternura- yo también te amo, si te soy honesta, de niña jamás pensé que tu serias mi esposo, y menos después de escuchar como se refería a ti Hiashi, y la verdad, tampoco entendía que era lo que Hinata tanto veía en ti, pero cuando empecé a conocerte y a madurar, comprendí que Hiashi era un gran baka, que solo veía en ti algo que no eras y se negaba a ver lo que realmente eras, y así comprendí por que Hinata se enamoro, pero de no haberse casado con Neji, te juro que yo me hubiera hecho a un lado y te hubiera amado en secreto hasta el fin de mis días, pero agradezco lo que sucedió, y no me arrepiento de amarte

Naruto: Hanabi-chan –se detiene y la besa con suma dulzura, sujetándola como si se tratara del cristal mas fino y delicado del mundo, y saboreando sus labios como si fueran un manjar hecho por los dioses- ai shiteru

Hanabi: ai shiteru no mo –y lo vuelve a besar

No muy lejos de ahí, otra pareja esta paseando, pero uno de ellos cargaba un bulto como si fuera el tesoro mas grande sobre el universo

Natsumi: Sasuke-kun, Fugaku-chan saco tu sonrisa –dice viendo a su tesoro en los protectores brazos de su padre

Sasuke: si, solo espero que no sea acosado por las niñas cuando ingrese a la academia

Natsumi: no te preocupes Sasuke-kun, que para eso esta su madre –dice con orgullo, pero el Uchiha se pone azul

Sasuke: las vas a dejar traumadas –y la pelirroja solo ríe con inocencia

Ahora en el hospital de Ki, Sakura sale de su turno, por ahora los ninja médicos deben tener periodos de descanso, ya que deben estar listos en caso de un ataque, pero cuando atraviesa la puerta, lo que ve frente a ella es un enorme ramo de rosas adornado con pétalos de Sakura

Eisuke: unas cuantas rosas y sakuras para una Sakura mas bella –dice algo coqueto y sonrojado

Sakura: Eisuke-chan, son hermosas, gracias –y las toma sonrojada como Eisuke- ¿te las dio Natsumi-san?

Eisuke: no, esta ves decidí yo ser quien te de algo bonito –y es que haciendo un recuento de lo que ha pasado en la semana, Eisuke y Sakura tuvieron 5 "citas" bastante peculiares, en los cuales iban a restaurantes muy románticos, luego una noche de serenata bajo la luz de la luna llena, y a tomar uno que otro helado, curiosamente, todo ya estaba pagado, y los comerciantes solo les decían que disfrutaran de su servicio, claro, no tardaron en descubrir que fue Natsumi quien organizo eso, pero curiosamente, no le recriminaron nada, solo le agradecieron por "quitarles las vendas de los ojos", desde entonces, si tienen citas, es por decisión de ellos 2- ¿ya acabo tu turno? –pregunta amablemente

Sakura: si, iba a tomar algo, ¿quieres acompañarme? –sonrojada

Eisuke: desde luego –dice sonriendo, y ambos caminan a un café, e inconscientemente, se toman de las manos

En otra parte de Ki, una pareja disfruta de un día de campo

Shikamaru: entonces, ¿desde cuando Suna es aliada de Ki? –pregunta mientras ve las nubes

Temari: desde hace casi un año después de que se fundara Ki, recuerda que mi hermano aprecia a Naruto, por lo que prácticamente lo ayudo en sus inicios

Shikamaru: ya veo, por eso los ayudaron cuando atacaron Konoha ¿cierto? –dice restándole importancia a ese hecho

Temari: oye, fue su culpa por secuestrar a la hija de Naruto

Shikamaru: lo se, y no me estoy quejando, simplemente que me pareció extraño que se unieran tan rápido, por cierto, ¿sabían de los dinosaurios?

Temari: si, casi desde el principio, pero debo confesarte que cuando los vimos, hasta Gaara se intimido con un tyranosaurio cuando lo vio

Shikamaru: me hubiera gustado ver su cara, ¿sabes como Naruto consiguió a estos animales? –voltea a verlo algo interesado, ya que hasta ahora, nadie sabe de donde salieron

Temari: lamentablemente no, Naruto solo dijo que hizo un juramento el cual implicaba a los dinosaurios, pero es lo único que sabemos

Shikamaru: tsk, que problemático, pero debo admitir, que las nubes aquí se ven mas hermosas

Temari: ¿mas que yo? –dice con tono algo celoso

Shikamaru: no, tu eres mas hermosa que cualquier nube –le dice volteando a verla, mientras a la rubia de Suna se le suben los colores

Temari: baka –sonrojada pero sonriendo

En la residencia Hyuuga, Hanako juega a los ninjas con Hizashi, curiosamente son observados por Hinata, y ella sonríe con ternura al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo, ya que, aun que llego a verlo sonreír varias veces en Konoha, muchas veces esa sonrisa era apagada y triste, como la suya cuando niña, y debe atribuirle parte de la culpa a Hiashi, ya que el con su seriedad y tan amargado, era mas que obvio que al pobre niño lo tenia tan o mas intimidado que a ella en su infancia, pero ahora, por fin Hiashi se había ido, y no es mas que un mal recuerdo de un pasado lejano, y ahora Hizashi, por fin tenía una verdadera amiga, aun que muy en el fondo, ella desearía que esa amiga, fuera mas bien su hermana

Hinata: Hinata tonta, deja de pensar en eso, el es feliz ahora con Hanabi –suspira- Naruto-kun

Neji: ¿aun enamorada de Uzumaki? –dice apareciendo y sorprendiendo a su esposa

Hinata: Neji, te amo, pero por favor, no me pidas explicaciones que pueden lastimarnos mas que cualquier cosa

Neji: Hinata, si tanto te aflige, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Hinata: por que ya no soportaba el destino de odio de los Hyuuga, pero lamentablemente, no contaba con que Hiashi aun tenia poder dentro del clan, pero Neji, el conocerte y tener contigo a nuestro hijo, pude conocer otra clase de amor, es cierto, amo a Naruto, y dudo dejar de quererlo, pero también te amo a ti, no lo dudes –y vuelve a centrar su atención en los dos niños que juegan, mientras Neji solo observa a su esposa, luego a los niños, y por ultimo al cielo

Neji: "Naruto, siempre te he considerado un gran oponente, y aun hoy, sigues luchando contra mi, pese a que no lo sabes" –sin mas acompaña a su esposa

Ahora en la oficina del Kikage (la siguiente parte se la dedico a Khan-sama)

Caranfin: ah, que delicioso té, ¿entonces dices que una joven llamada Isaribi lo hace

Khan: así es, y en verdad este té tiene un buque realmente delicioso, un sabor que deleita al paladar, y tiene la temperatura ideal, en verdad Isaribi-san es experta en los tés –da un sorbo, al té- por cierto Caranfin-sama –lo ve- ¿usar a sus kage bunshin para hacer el trabajo del Kikage es lo correcto? –dice ya que detrás de el, 6 Caranfin están haciendo el trabajo

Caranfin: culpa a Naruto, el me enseño esto

Khan: debí suponerlo, en fin –y vuelve a tomar su té

Pero entonces, un águila mensajera llega a la ventana del Kikage

Caranfin: ¿un mensaje? –se levanta y va a ver de que se trata, pero entonces, empiezan a llegar mas águilas, un total de 10- ¿y todo esto? –ayudado por Khan, toman todos los pergaminos, y se dispone a leerlos, pero cuando empieza ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? –y es que todos son pergaminos de Kumo, Kiri, Iwa y otras aldeas ninja, declarándole la guerra a Ki- Khan, busca a Naruto

Khan: hai –y desaparece en una nube de humo

Caranfin: ustedes –refiriéndose a sus clones- busquen a los generales, díganles que hay una reunión de emergencia –los clones asienten y desaparecen

Ahora en la guarida de Kuroryu

Midori: es un gran plan líder

Hebimaru: si que lo es –sonríe con malicia- al convencer al Raikage, Tsuchikage y Mizukage de que Kigakure planea atacarlos junto con Sunagakure, he sembrado la semilla del caos en las naciones ninja, y de ese modo, esos idiotas nos harán el favor de aplastar a Ki, y una ves hecho eso, nos apoderaremos del Jinchuriki, y de paso, estando todos débiles, nos daremos a conocer, y así el mundo nos pertenecerá

Capitulo 17: la gran guerra inicia (parte 1), desafió

Tensión

Esa es la palabra que predomina en estos momentos en todo Ki, y todo se debe a la repentina declaración de guerra de las villas ninja, ahora Ki, ha recurrido a sus aliados, que aun que son pocos, sin duda alguna acudieron a ayudarlos, principalmente Suna y el Kazekage Gaara acudieron sin demora, pero no fue la única, al enterarse de su situación, Hoshigakure no Sato (estrella), Takigakure no Sato (cascada), Tsukigakure no Sato (luna) y Yukigakure no Sato (nieve) acudieron en su ayuda, ahora, al menos hay una posibilidad de sobrevivir

Ahora, unos días antes, cuando se dio la noticia a Naruto y sus generales, el inmediatamente ordeno refugiar a los civiles, y que todo ninja entrara en servicio activo, al igual que los dinosaurios, Natsumi por su parte invoco una gran cantidad de dragones, Caranfin a varias bestias, Hanabi a centauros, unicornios y pegasos, Eisuke sorprendió a los de Konoha cuando el invoco a algunos felinos para apoyarlo, enormes tigres dientes de sable, poderosos y temibles leones con melena negra, leopardos, pantera y tigre, mientras que Sasuke invocaba varias serpientes, mientras que Naruto, aparte de los dinosaurios, también invoco varias ranas y sapos, entre ellos a Gamakichi, quien ya tenia un considerable tamaño y fuerza

Gamakichi: después de esto, debes invitarme varios dulces Naruto

Naruto: esta bien, pero no le digas a Gamabunta, o se enojara con ambos

Luego ambos observan el campo de batalla desde los enormes muros de madera que Naruto creo, esperando lo inevitable, y es en ese momento en el que se oye el sonido de varios pasos acercarse

Hanabi: ahí vienen –dice activando su Byakugan

Neji: son muchos

En eso ven emerger al ejercito enemigo, cada uno bajo un estandarte diferente de su respectiva aldea, son miles, y además, traen catapultas , y al frente de todo el ejercito, están el Raikage, el Tsuchikage y el Mizukage vestidos con sus trajes de batalla, pero no vienen solos junto a ellos esta un hombre, un joven de unos 17 años, complexión atlética, piel pálida, pelo largo negro hecho una coleta y ojos de serpiente rojos que vestía un kimono de mangas largas negro, un hakama gris y unas sandalias negras, no se notaba, pero en la espalda del Hakama tenia un dragón negro bordado, indudablemente, es Hebimaru, solo que Naruto aun lo ignora

Sasuke: son demasiados -dice viéndolos- aun con nuestros dinosaurios nos superan en cantidad

Naruto: debe haber algún modo de evitar el enfrentamiento –en eso ven un halcón mensajero acercarse y posarse frente a Naruto- ¿un mensaje? –lo toma y comienza a leerlo

"Para el Kikage, sabemos de antemano que pese a sus aliados, los superamos en numero, por lo que nosotros los Kages de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri, desearíamos hablar con usted para evitar un derramamiento inútil de sangre, lo estaremos esperando a mitad de camino entre su aldea y nuestro ejercito para dialogar la solución al medio día"

Naruto: .......

Caranfin: ¿será una trampa?

Naruto: puede ser, pero no iremos solos, tu vienes conmigo, Eisuke, Sasuke, ustedes también, veremos que planean –luego escribe otro mensaje aceptando el encuentro y enviando al halcón de vuelta

Y sin mas, esperan a que sea la hora acordada, y así, los 2 Kages de Ki, el embajador y el mas poderoso de los generales van al encuentro en donde estaban los otros 3 Kages, ninjas escolta, y Hebimaru con Midori y Shura, solo que a este aun no lo conoce Naruto, el al ver a la mujer frunce el seño, suponiendo que esta detrás de todo esto, mas centra su atención en los otros, se hacen una reverencia de saludo, mas por formalidad que por aprecio, y los 3 Kages toman asiento, mientras que los de Ki se quedan parados, se hace el silencio el cual rompe Naruto

Naruto: y bien, ¿cuáles son sus términos? –dice yendo directo al grano

Mizukage: es sencillo Kikage-dono, ríndase y sométase y así salvara su villa y a sus aldeanos de una destrucción segura

Naruto: veo que confía mucho en su ejercito y sus aliados Mizukage, pero no debería subestimar el poder de Ki tan a la ligera

Tsuchikage: Kikage, no sea necio, vea nuestro ejercito, supera en numero al suyo, incluso con sus aliados, no le queda otra alternativa mas que rendirse

Caranfin: yo no diría eso –interrumpe

Raikage: , disculpe, ¿usted quien es?

Caranfin: el nidaime Kikage -los demás, hasta Hebimaru se sorprenden, ya que desconocían su existencia- bueno, luego les explico, pero creo, que hay una forma para que todos queden satisfechos y no se lleve acabo una guerra innecesaria

Eisuke: Caranfin-sama, ¿a que se refiere?

Caranfin: sencillo, un duelo entre Kages –dice simplemente

Mizukage: creo entender a que se refiere Nidaime-dono, un combate entre Kage y Kage, pero sin embargo somos 3 contra 2

Naruto: quizás, demo, hay un tercero que podría luchar con nosotros

Raikage: ¿a si?, y quien es

Sasuke: yo –dice dando un paso al frente

Naruto: y créanme, el es tan fuerte como un Kage

Tsuchikage: esta bien, estoy de acuerdo, nosotros 3 contra ustedes 3

Raikage: lo secundo

Mizukage: entonces así será, en 20 minutos se decidirá todo –se levanta junto a los otros 3 y hace una reverencia, Naruto y compañía hacen lo mismo y regresan a la muralla de Ki a informar al resto

Naruto: entonces será un combate de 3 contra 3

Hanabi: ya veo, por favor, ten cuidado, no quiero que nada te pase –y abraza a su esposo- cuando te perdí, me sentí morir, y si mueres, realmente moriría de tristeza –entonces Naruto la abraza con suma ternura y le besa la frente

Naruto: no moriré, me es imposible hacerlo, y mas al saber que te dejo a ti y a Hanako solas, créeme, volveré –y la vuelve a besar, pero en los labios y con mucha pasión- cuando regrese, quiero un gigantesco tazón de ramen de miso

Hanabi: hai, lo haré con todo mi amor

Con Natsumi y Sasuke

Natsumi: ¿llevas la Kusanagi?

Sasuke: si

Natsumi: ¿suficientes kunais y shurikens?

Sasuke: listos

Natsumi: ¿cable ninja y sellos explosivos?

Sasuke: Natsumi –le dice serio y la chica voltea a verlo, pero en cuanto lo hace el solo esboza una sonrisa- tranquila, voy preparado –le toma gentilmente las manos a su esposa y las besa, lo que sonroja a la pelirroja

Natsumi: Sasuke-kun, yo –pero el la calla colocando un dedo en sus labios

Sasuke: volveré, ya que quiero darle muchos, muchos hermanos a Fugaku – Natsumi se sonroja violentamente y solo asiente- te amo –y besa una mejilla de la chica- me reservo los demás para cuando regrese

Con Caranfin, el solo se alista, de momento no hay nadie que ocupe su corazón, eso si, se despide de todos sus amigos, prometiéndoles que cuando regrese, los invitaría a cenar a todos

Con Eisuke y Sakura

Eisuke: voy a protegerlos, ellos necesitan del Neko no Ki

Sakura: lo se, pero por favor, vuelve sano y salvo

Eisuke: lo haré, por que tengo algo importante que hacer

Sakura: ¿a si, y que es tan importante?

Eisuke: pues esto –se pone de una rodilla, toma la mano izquierda de Sakura, y con una suave y dulce voz le dice- Haruno Sakura, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en la esposa de Sora Eisuke?

Sakura se queda en shock, y no sabe que responder, a lo que Eisuke solo le da una gran sonrisa y le dice

Eisuke: por eso tengo que volver, quiero saber tu respuesta

Y así, dejando impactada a Sakura, va con sus 2 Kages y su general, dispuestos a hacer frente al enemigo

Capitulo 17: la gran guerra inicia (parte 2) duelo de Kages

Los oponentes están listos, el ambiente se torna tenso, por su lado Naruto, Caranfin y Sasuke observan en silencio al Tsuchikage, Mizukage y Raikage sin expresión alguna, dándoles a los 3 un aire un tanto intimidante pero admirable

En cuanto a los otros 3 Kages, ellos observan a sus 3 oponentes, subestimándolos desde el principio

Mientras en las murallas de Kigakure, los aliados del Kikage observan con el corazón en la garganta, hasta que Hidan rompe ese silencio haciendo una pregunta

Hidan: ¿por qué no fuiste a ayudarlos? –dice viendo al Kazekage

Gaara: se los propuse, pero me dijeron que era mas útil aquí –con su seriedad típica y viendo a los 6 oponentes

El tiempo se para, los 6 solo se observan, el viento mueve los árboles arrancándoles unas cuantas hojas, estas empiezan a caer lentamente al suelo meciéndose, hasta que falta una por caer, pero en cuanto toca el suelo, los 6 oponentes desaparecen

Se empiezan a escuchar el choque de los kunais, mas nadie ve nada, en eso escuchan a alguien

T.K: Doton: Doryuu Taiga (estilo tierra, rió de lodo) –escupe una gran cantidad de lodo en dirección a alguien que solo grita

Sasuke: Raiton: Kaminari no tate (estilo trueno: escudo de rayos) e inmediatamente Sasuke se protege con una barrera eléctrica frente a el para empezar a hacer una nueva serie de sellos- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (estilo fuego: flor del fénix) –empezando a disparar bolas de fuego hacia los tres Kages

M.K: Suiton: Seiryuu no Jutsu (estilo agua: dragón de agua) –y acumulando agua de las plantas comienza a crear un gigantesco dragón de agua que se dirige a Sasuke

Caranfin: ¡no lo creo! –aparece y desenfunda su Mastermune para acto seguido partir en 2 al dragón

Raikage: eso no me intimida –hace una cadena se sellos- Raiton: Rairyuu no Mae (elemento eléctrico: danza del dragón eléctrico) –empieza a girar creando estática hasta formar un tornado eléctrico y darle la forma de un dragón, que ataca a Caranfin, pero este lo espera con su espada

Caranfin: Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (estilo viento: técnica del viento cortante) –y como Temari, agita su espada para crear ráfagas de viento que alejan al dragón eléctrico y a su vez cortan a los 3 Kages, pero para su mala suerte estos se convierten en troncos- Kawarimi

R.K: ¡exacto! –dice saliendo de la tierra y clavándole un kunai en el pecho al pelirrojo, el cual escupe sangre- uno menos –pero ve que sonríe- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Caranfin: je –empieza a hincharse y explota arrojando al Raikage varios metros atrás chocando con un árbol

R.K: maldito –dice adolorido, en eso escucha

Voz: Mokuton: Eda Mane no Jutsu (estilo madera: atadura de ramas) –entonces le brotan mas ramas al árbol los cuales encarcelan al Raikage

Raikage: ¡maldición! –dice al verse atrapado

Naruto: esta es una de mis técnicas secretas –dice apareciendo del árbol

M.K: Suiton: Mizuken no Jutsu (estilo agua: espada de agua) –grita apareciendo por encima de Naruto y tratando de cortarlo pero este estalla en una nube de humo- kage bunshin

R.K: ¿qué esperas?, libérame –dice enojado, a lo que el Mizukage lo suelta sin mucho animo, pero entonces oyen al Tsuchikage

T.K: Doton: Jishin no Jutsu (estilo tierra: técnica del terremoto) –y golpeando el suelo, este empieza a temblar ocasionando que sus 3 contrincantes salgan de su escondite cuando los árboles empiezan a caer- ahí están, a ellos –les dice a los otros 2

Los 3 Kages saltan dispuestos a atacar, pero entonces Caranfin hace unos sellos

Caranfin: Doton: Tsuchi no Tate (estilo tierra: escudo de tierra) enseguida se crea un muro entre los 6, pero ahí no termina todo, luego el pelirrojo y Sasuke se acercan, Caranfin hace una nueva serie de sellos, toca la pared y dice- Doton: Ame Iwa Kunai no jutsu (estilo tierra: lluvia de kunais de roca) -el muro se fragmenta y salen disparados cientos de kunais hechos de roca

Sasuke: Katon: Karyuu Endan (estilo fuego: misil del dragón) –lanzando una llamarada, el fuego cubre los kunais de roca, entonces Naruto aparece y dice

Naruto: Mokuton: Konoha Shuriken no jutsu (estilo madera: técnica de hojas shuriken) –en ese instante, las hojas de varios árboles se desprenden en todas direcciones y se vuelven tan afiladas como una shuriken y van a los 3 Kages, las que vienen con los kunais flameantes también se encienden o avivan el fuego

Todo pasa muy rápido, el Raikage no logra esquivarlas y recibe el impacto de los kunais y grita de dolor para luego caer pesadamente al suelo, entonces aparece Sasuke y le empieza a golpear con los dedos distintas zonas del cuerpo, luego le dice al Raikage

Sasuke: no seré un Hyuuga, pero yo puedo paralizar tu cuerpo, ahora eres solo un estorbo

R.K. miserable –mas no puede hacer nada mas, su cuerpo no responde

Mientras que con Naruto y Caranfin, ellos se han enfrascado en un combate de Taijutsu en el caso de Naruto y el Mizukage, mientras que Caranfin hace mas uso del kenjutsu con el Tsuchikage

Caranfin: parece que uno de ustedes callo –dice mientras da un tajo con su daikatana que el kage apenas si puede esquivar

T.K: el Raikage es un tonto, solo nos estorbaba –dice con sorna mientras hace una nueva serie de sellos- Doton: Doryuu no Jutsu (estilo tierra: dragón de tierra) –llevando las manos al suelo, crea un dragón de tierra que intenta atacar a Caranfin, pero este lo corta con su espada y hace una nueva serie de sellos

Caranfin: Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (estilo fuego: flama del dragón) –y volviéndose un lanza llamas humano dispara su fuego contra el Tsuchikage

T.K: Doton: Iwa no tate (estilo tierra defensa de roca) –crea una cúpula de roca alrededor de el que lo defiende- deberás hacer algo mejor que eso –dice burlándose

Pero entonces la tierra bajo sus pies empieza a temblar, cuando voltea a ver, lo único que ve es un puño contra su rostro y luego recibir una patada voladora mientras escucha

Caranfin: Ki Senpuu (huracán del árbol) –para luego sentir como alguien le sujeta el brazo derecho, luego le sujetan el brazo izquierdo, para finalmente sentir como es levantado y dar un medio giro de cabeza, la cual termina estrellándose pesadamente en el suelo- el estilo de Taijutsu de Ki –comenta mientras suelta al Tsuchikage inconsciente

Y finalmente con Naruto y el Mizukage

Naruto: Mokuton: Eda no Himo (estilo madera: látigo de ramas) –los brazos de Naruto se rodean de ramas, y estos actúan como un látigo para desviar los shurikens que el Mizukage le mando

Mizukage: Suiton: Teppoudama (estilo agua: balas de agua)

Naruto: Katon: Hinotama (estilo fuego: balas de fuego) –ambas técnicas chocan creando vapor, pero Naruto logro lanzar una cantidad mayor que las del Mizukage, el cual recibe el impacto al no poder verlas a través de la niebla que se formo

Mizukage: ahhh –se queja al sentir las ataduras para por ultimo escuchar

Naruto: Mokuken (golpe de Madera) –entonces no supo nunca de donde vino, pero pude ver un puño gigante hecho de madera golpearlo fracturándole severamente su costado derecho dejándolo imposibilitado de seguir luchando- todo acabo Mizukage dono –dice serio viéndolo fijamente

Mizukage:..... –ve como Caranfin y Sasuke llegan con los derrotados Tsuchikage y Raikage- si, se reconocer mi derrota, nos ganaron en buena ley, y se que el Raikage y Tsuchikage estarán de acuerdo

Raikage: odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón –el Tsuchikage apenas va despertando

Naruto: hemos ganado, ahora, quiero que se vallan y olviden esa estupidez de destruir Ki, los dejaremos vivir, pero siempre y cuando den su palabra de no intentar nada estúpido de nuevo –sin mas opción, los 3 Kages asienten, y con ayuda de Caranfin y Sasuke, van a donde estaban Hebimaru y su grupo para llevarlos a sus respectivos batallones, dejando impresionados a ambos bandos, incluso a los de Kuroryu, una ves que entregan a los heridos Kages, el Mizukage ve con ira a Hebimaru, mientras que Midori sostiene al Raikage y Shura al Tsuchikage

Mizukage: esto ha sido tu culpa, cuando volvamos a la villa, todo habrá terminado para ti –dice mientras el lo sostiene y Naruto y su grupo le dan la espalda

Pero entonces, Hebimaru le sonríe maliciosamente

Hebimaru: tiene razón Mizukage-sama, todo ha terminado –y saca un kunai escondido para clavárselo al Mizukage en el costado izquierdo. Lo mismo hicieron Shura y Midori, luego Hebimaru grita- ¡TRAICIÓN ASESINARON A LOS KAGES!

Naruto, Caranfin y Sasuke voltean a verlos justo para observar como los 3 Kages caen muertos

Voz: Traición, ataquen –alcanzan a escuchar desde lejos a los batallones y ver como se lanzan al ataque

Capitulo 17: la gran guerra (parte 3) neko vs. Hebi

En cuanto Naruto, Caranfin y Sasuke escucharon esos gritos, cuando voltearon a ver a Hebimaru, quien sonreía con maldad, pudieron apreciar a los ejércitos enemigos avanzar hacia ellos

Naruto: rayos –y empieza a correr hacia los muros de Ki- ¡PREPÁRENSE TODOS NOS ATACAN!

Y dicho eso, les abren las puertas para después cerrarlas para impedir el avance de los enemigos, pero en ese momento, los shinobis enemigos se adhieren a las paredes con chakra y empiezan a escalar, mientras que los aliados les arrojan shurikens, kunais, flechas, etc parando un poco el ataque, pero no muy lejos, traían catapultas

Capitán: ¡fuego! –y empiezan a arrojar rocas, algunas prendidas con fuego que empiezan a golpear los muros de madera, mientras algunos shinobis empiezan a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo en cuanto los invasores entran

Hidan: bien, las ofrendas para Jashin-sama han llegado –y sacando su hoz de 3 filos empieza a "sacrificar" a los enemigos en nombre de Jashin

Haku: Zabuza-sama, cumpliré su sueño –dice viendo a varios ninjas de la niebla y atacándolos con sus jutsus de hielo

Kabuto: Naruto-kun, te pagare el favor con creces –y creando su bisturí de chakra empieza a "operar" a sus atacantes

Natsumi: hora de divertirse –se truena los nudillos- Ryuton: Oodama Kinhontama –y juntando chakra en su boca Natsumi ataca con una gran esfera a quienes empiezan a entrar

Khan: mmm, bien, no puedo quedarme atrás –y mete a quien lo mire a sus ojos en sus terribles y mas mortíferas torturas- JAJAJAJA, SUFRAN, SUFRAN POR INVADIR TAN PACIFICA ALDEA

Y así todos los ninjas de Ki y sus aliados empiezan la batalla, las invocaciones y los dinosaurios luchan ferozmente a su lado contra las invocaciones de los ninjas enemigos, aun que estos no son muchos y los superan con facilidad, y así, centrándose mas en los ninjas atacantes

La pelea es encarnizada, los enemigos atacan incluso cruelmente, a veces hasta a sangre fría, matando a los heridos o atacando por la espalda, claro que, muchos de ellos terminan siendo devorados por los dinosaurios

Pero en una parte un poco distanciada

Eisuke esta pelando solo, pero de una forma extraordinaria, sus reflejos actúan al instante esquivando kunais y shurikens, es increíblemente rápido, y tiene una elasticidad que puede hacer unas maniobras asombrosas en el aire, no por nada, es Neko no Ki

Eisuke: Hoshinofuru yögan no jutsu (lava, lluvia de estrellas) –Eisuke crea varias esferas de chakra y éstas, al momento de estallar, desprenden lava que destruyendo todo lo que tocan

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte

Hebimaru: Raiton: Rai-Bogyo no Jutsu (elemento rayo: Defensa Eléctrica) -creando una barrera de electricidad, el líder de Kuroryu evita ser atacado por varios shurikens de los ninjas de Ki- buen intento, ahora es mi turno, Doton: Kurikaesu no Doryudan (Elemento de la Tierra: Cañón de Repetición de Lodo) –en ese instante abre la boca, y escupiendo gruesas bolas de lodo, van tan rápido y son tan duras que parecen autenticas balas de cañón que al momento de impactar a su oponente, rompe huesos o desgarra miembros por su tremenda fuerza- jajajaja, ilusos, ¿cómo esperan derrotar al poderoso Hebimaru?

Mientras que la lucha sigue, varios ninjas enemigos caen ante la abrumadora fuerza de Kigakure no sato, mas sin embargo, los miembros de Kuroryu igualan un poco el marcador, ya que con sorprendentes jutsus logran acabar con los dinosaurios o los ninjas, y en este momento, 2 poderosos contendientes se van acercando hasta quedar frente a frente.

Hanabi: dime, ¿quién eres tu? –dice desafiante a un miembro de Kuroryu

Midori: mi nombre es Kasuma Midori, miembro de Kuroryu, es un placer conocer a la esposa del Kikage

Hanabi: tu, tu fuiste uno de los que asesinaron a los otros Kages, ¿no es cierto?

Midori: exacto linda, eran meras herramientas para nuestros objetivos, no valían la pena conservarlos con vida –dice ironizando ese punto- pero gracias a ellos, hemos podido entrar

Hinata: en ese caso, será un placer mostrarles la salida –y activa el Byakugan

Midori: atácame con todo lo que tengas linda –sonríe maliciosamente y ambas se lanzan al ataque

Natsumi: Ryuton: Gosentou kogeki Ryu (elemento dragón: Ataque del dragón de cinco cabezas) –y entonces chakra se materializa en su espalda y toma la forma de 5 cabezas de dragón que atacan sin piedad a varios ninjas de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri destazando sus cuerpos- soy miembro de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Ki, soy Ryuhime Natsumi de Uchiha, y esto les pasa a cualquiera que intente entrar en Ki –pero entonces sus cabezas de dragón detienen un ataque de bola de fuego que venia por detrás- ¿qué? –y ve a Shura

Shura: veo que has podido detener mi ataque, ¿pero podrás con mi Katana? –en ese momento se quita su capa de Kuroryu revelando su armadura samurai

Natsumi: ¿un samurai? –dice intrigada

Shura: casi, también soy un ninja dice fríamente y ataca a la chica- Kenjutsu, kusuryusen (técnica de espada, dragón de 9 cabezas) y haciendo un rápido movimiento, da 9 tajos a la pelirroja que apenas y si puede esquivar, pero su ropa se desgarra

Natsumi: oye, era mi ropa favorita –dice haciendo un puchero

Shura: como si me importara –y vuelve a atacar

Naruto; valla, veo que son ustedes de nuevo –dice viendo a Koga y Seiya

Seiya: así es Naruto-sama, esta ves venimos a derrotarlo

Koga: pero ahora, somos 2 contra ti, prepárate a perder

Naruto: no lo creo –y hace su conocido sello en cruz- kage bunshin no jutsu –y aparece otro Naruto- ahora si estamos igualdad de condiciones –y ambos se lanzan contra los 2 de Kuroryu, uno con un Rasengan en la mano izquierda, y otro con látigos de lianas adheridos a su brazo derecho

Sasuke: reconozco que eres buena –comenta el Uchiha con su Sharingan activado mientras enfrenta a Ukyo

Ukyo: valla, un halago del grandioso Uchiha Sasuke, me siento honrada –dice con sarcasmo, para acto seguido alargar sus uñas (como lujuria de FMA) las cuales Sasuke evita usando un kawarimi- ¡rayos! ¿dónde esta? –dice viendo en todas partes, para luego protegerse con su brazo derecho de una patada del Uchiha- auch, me has dormido el brazo –dice al sentir un gran hormigueo en su brazo

Sasuke: y eso no es nada, ahora empieza lo mejor –y su Sharingan cambia, hasta volverse en un nuevo Magenkyo Sharingan, uno de 4 aspas- Tsukiyomi

Caranfin: veo que son persistentes –mientras corta a uno con su daikatana- ¿no lo cree así Kazekage-dono? –le pregunta a Gaara que esta a sus espaldas

Gaara: son necios, han perdido a sus Kages, y aun así siguen luchando –dice con su frialdad al momento de atrapar a varios ninjas enemigos- Sabaku Souso (funeral del desierto) –y los aplasta sin piedad

Caranfin: pero hay que reconocer que son persistentes –dice mientras que de un solo puñetazo, le rompe a un ninja la caja torácica y lo manda a estrellarse con otros que venían tras el- Katon: Housenka no jutsu (estilo fuego: flor del fénix) –y mandando varias bolas de fuego a los enemigos aprovecha y los corta

Eisuke: rayos –dice mientras golpea a un ninja de Iwa- son interminables –da un salto esquivando unos kunais y termina detrás del atacante para después cortarlo con su katana- a este paso no podré conocer la respuesta de esa pregunta –estaba algo enojado, cuando de pronto esquiva un ataque eléctrico que iba hacia el

Hebimaru: valla, los rumores eran ciertos, el Neko no Ki en verdad tiene reflejos felinos, incluso superiores a un ninja común –dice ligeramente asombrado

Eisuke: y tu eres el que ocasiono todo esto –dice enojado

Hebimaru: me declaro culpable –sonríe- bueno, después de conocernos, vamos directo al grano –y empieza a hacer una serie de sellos- Doton: Gaia no Kenshin -el suelo empieza a resquebrajarse en dirección a Eisuke, y al llegar a el, sale del suelo una roca de un metro de altura en forma puntiaguda

Eisuke: Hyoton: Hyoryu no Jutsu (elemento hielo: dragón de hielo) –y creando nieve de la nada, crea un gran dragón de hielo que impacta con la técnica de Hebimaru ocasionando una explosión

Hebimaru: valla, esto se ve divertido

**Capitulo 17: la gran guerra (parte 4) refuerzos **

**  
**Hebimaru: ............

Eisuke: ..............

Ambos shinobis se miran fijamente, esperando pacientemente, hasta que

Hebimaru: HYAAAAAAAA –con la misma velocidad que una serpiente, el Kuroryu ataca al shinobi de Ki sacando un kunai en cada mano, y si se ve de frente, asemeja la forma de ataque de una cobra

Eisuke por su parte, haciendo gala a su apodo de Neko no Ki, con reflejos rápidos esquiva el ataque para contra atacar con unas shuriken las cuales Hebimaru con sus kunais logra bloquear para hacer una serie de sellos

Hebimaru: Doton: Gaia no Kenshin –entonces el suelo empieza a resquebrajarse en dirección al Eisuke, al llegar a el sale del suelo una roca de un metro de altura en forma puntiaguda empalando al ninja, el cual se convierte en una nube de humo- kage bunshin –y empieza a buscar con la mirada a l gato, pero entonces escucha

Eisuke: Katon: Karyuu Endan (elemento fuego: Misil de flamas del dragón de fuego) –y de su boca escupe una gran llamarada

Hebimaru: Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu (Elemento de la Tierra: Pared de Lodo) –y escupiendo lodo de su boca crea un muro de lodo que se seca al instante y lo protege del ataque, para luego hacer una nueva serie de sellos- Doton: Gaia no Gekido -consiste como el Doton Gaia no Hitokajiri pero parte la enorme pared de lodo y salen disparadas 100 rocas de 2 metros de largo

Eisuke: Katon: Hoshinofuru yögan no jutsu (elemento fuego: lluvia de estrellas de lava) –con este jutsu escupe varias esferas de chakra que al momento de chocar con las rocas, estas esferas desprenden lava que derrite las rocas al instante, para luego caer frente a frente a Hebimaru, quien tiene una sonrisa torcida

Hebimaru: esto se pone divertido tal y como lo pensé, pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, por lo que debo eliminarte ahora mismo

Eisuke: lo siento amigo, pero no puedo permitir que acabes conmigo, ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, varios tallarines que probar, un Kage al que defender, una respuesta que recibir, y muchas otras cosas

Hebimaru: kukukuku, admiro tus ansias de vivir, y te dejaría vivir de no ser por que estorbas en mi camino, pero bueno, es hora de darte fin –y hace una nueva serie de sellos- ninpo: Kokuangyou no jutsu (técnica ninja: técnica de la oscuridad) –y empieza a crear una zona de oscuridad donde no se ve absolutamente nada mas que una enorme mancha negra- y dime, ¿crees poder encontrarme cuando no puedes ver nada? –dice algo burlón

Eisuke: yo no cantaría victoria antes de tiempo, ya que puedo darte mas sorpresas de las que crees

Hebimaru: kukukuku, veamos si es cierto –y se calla

El silencio es total, Eisuke no puede ver a Hebimaru, y solamente escucha el latir de su corazón, y solo espera paciente, inmóvil, sereno, ..... de repente saca su Katana y logra bloquear el ataque de 5 kunais y 10 shurikens

Hebimaru: imposible, se supone que no puedes verme

Eisuke: y no lo hago –sonríe orgulloso- simplemente te he sentido, como muchos felinos, no necesito ver para sentir el movimiento de mi presa, o en este caso oponente, por lo que aun sin verte, se donde estas –y voltea a una dirección y corre hacia ella empuñando su espada

Hebimaru: AGK –dice de dolor, ya que la katana de Sora Eisuke le perforo el hombro derecho cancelando el jutsu- imposible..... ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

Eisuke: ya te lo dije, puedo saber donde estas sin la necesidad de verte, además, Naruto-sama y Natsumi-san siempre me han dicho, nada es imposible, por muy difícil que parezca, siempre es posible lograr lo imposible

Hebimaru: sabias palabras y consejos, lastima que eso no te sea suficiente –y antes de que Eisuke pudiera decir algo- Hebi no shi (muerte de la serpiente) –de su brazo salen varias serpientes y se las lanza, por lo cual Eisuke saca un kunai y empieza a cortarlas, pero una llega a morderlo en el brazo ocasionando que saque la katana del hombro de Hebimaru y se sujete donde fue herido, y entonces el Kuroryu empieza a reír- kukukuku, tienes suerte, si todas te hubieran mordido, ya estarías muerto, pero lamentablemente una si logro morderte, y con una sola que te muerda ya no tienes salvación, y morirás en unas 12 horas a lo mínimo

Eisuke: miserable –dice tambaleándose un poco

Hebimaru: pero no te preocupes, me siento un hombre generoso, por lo que te daré una muerte rápida para que no sufras –y se acerca con un kunai en mano, listo para acabar con el, cuando de repente, se oye el clamor de una especie de trompeta- ¿qué es eso? –pregunta desconcertado, a lo que Eisuke sonríe

Eisuke: solo la caballería, je, ya te habías tardado Natsumi-san –dice sonriendo victorioso

En el cielo, todo empieza a oscurecerse, y no precisamente por nubes que tapen el sol, ni por un eclipse solar, no, si no que del cielo se escucha un potente rugido, seguido de varios mas, y es entonces que los ven

Dragones

Pero no los dragones como los que Natsumi invoco para la batalla, si no dragones realmente enormes, tan grandes como un tyranosaurio rex o incluso mas, y rugiendo con furia y coraje, sobre vuelan la zona de batalla, ocasionando un extraño efecto en todos los combatientes

Miedo

Todo mundo siente un terrible miedo con solo ver a esas bestias, los invasores cometen la estupidez de arrojar sus armas y salir huyendo, para tan solo terminar en las fauces o garras de esas enormes bestias haladas, otros que se quedan paralizados de terror son el blanco para el contraataque de los aliados de Ki que se han logrado sobreponer al miedo al saber que esos monstruos son aliados y no enemigos

Por fin la balanza se inclina a favor de Ki, y los invasores salen huyendo, incluso Hebimaru, quien solo maldice a todo pulmón su reciente fracaso

**Capitulo 18: al árbol que nunca cae**

El recuento de los daños, sin duda, es algo que a cualquiera le gustaría evitar, pero en la vida de un shinobi o de una kunoichi, eso es algo que lamentablemente se tiene que hacer, a los sobrevivientes de la invasión ninja les toca la tarea mas difícil, la alianza entre Ki, Suna, Hoshi y las otras aldeas que ayudaron a la primera empiezan con la triste labor de restaurar la invadida aldea arbórea, algunas cosas son sencillas de hacer, como dar registros de los daños ocasionados a las construcciones, o cuantos árboles fueron derribados o incinerados, pero la parte que a nadie le gusta, es la recolección de cuerpos

Pese a que en el mundo ninja, los mismos enfrentan el inevitable hecho de que pueden morir en una misión o en batalla, la verdad es que nadie realmente esta preparado para sobrevivir a los estragos de una guerra, los ninjas aliados, ahora con un gran pesar, se disponen a recoger los cuerpos de los caídos, de aquellos que alguna ves fueron sus mas grandes amigos, sus aliados, sus rivales a quien superar, o el simple hecho de que algunos eran familia, padres, hermanos, hijos, es doloroso para todos el saber que ya nunca podrán volver a tomar un sake juntos, reír con alegría unos con otros, hablar por el simple hecho de pasar el tiempo con alguien que aprecias, es quizás, la prueba mas dura para los shinobis, y lo es mas aun, para los que deben ir a informar a las familias de los caídos, que estos nunca mas volverán a atravesar el umbral de sus hogares.

Pero ahí no acaba la tragedia, no para los de Ki, ya que no solo valientes y nobles ninjas cayeron, si no que también lo hicieron varios guardianes de Ki, varios dinosaurios dieron su vida defendiendo a los habitantes de la villa de los árboles y a sus amigos, y ahora, yacen sin vida en el campo de batalla, con un semblante sereno y tranquilo, como si al haber dado su vida por ayudar a su "líder" y sus aliados, fuera el honor mas grande que pudiesen obtener

Pero no todo es tragedia, pese a toda esta escena de muerte, siempre hay un par de rayos de esperanza, ya que los encargados de la recuperación de cuerpos encuentran a varios ninjas heridos, algunos de gravedad, otros no tanto, pero aun así, llaman a los medicnin para que usen sus habilidades medicas y ayuden a los que aun luchan por su vida, algunos los curan rápido, pero otros, pese al gran esfuerzo, no logran ganar la batalla por la supervivencia, pero con sus ultimas palabras, dan mensajes para sus familiares y amigos, y los que pueden, un gracias a su amado Kage, aquel líder que les brindo ayuda cuando mas lo necesitaban, para luego morir con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción

Entre los medicnin que ayudan se encuentra una de cabellos rozados y mirada esmeraldina, que aun que ayuda en cuanto se lo piden, en estos momentos esta sumamente preocupada por una persona en especial, cuando en eso, escucha que alguien la llama

Voz: ¡Sakura-san! –la aludida voltea a ver y se topa con la sumamente rara pelirroja llamándola

Sakura: ¿qué pasa Natsumi-san? –pregunta al instante cuando ve que ella llega cojeando de la pierna derecha y con su brazo izquierdo sangrando bastante- ¡esta herida, déjeme ayudarla! –pero la pelirroja niega con la cabeza y le dice

Natsumi: hay alguien que te necesita mas –y con las pocas fuerzas que tiene señala un punto atrás de ella con la cabeza- ve, Sasuke 2 necesita tu ayuda, yo me quedare aquí sentadita –y se sienta en el suelo con su sonrisa

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Sakura se dirige a donde Natsumi le indico, y a unos 30 metros de donde dejo a la pelirroja se topa con el pelinegro, el cual tiene un rostro tan pálido que parece un fantasma y suda como si fuera una regadera, además de que su respiración es rápida y algo dificultosa

Sakura: Eisuke-kun –dice alarmada al verlo, entonces el muchacho abre los ojos y la ve con suma ternura, y esbozando una ligera sonrisa logra decir

Eisuke: Sakura-chan....... me alegra....... volver a......verte

Sakura: no hables, necesitas atención medica, dime, ¿qué sucedió?

Eisuke: pero..... dijiste....... que no hablara...... –y ríe un poco ante su broma

Sakura: Baca, este no es momento de hacer bromas, dime que fue lo que te paso, pero al juzgar tu rostro y los síntomas deduzco que fuiste envenenado, dime, ¿cómo lo hicieron?

Eisuke: fue.. un...... un Jutsu.... creo que..... se llamaba..... Hebi no shi –y tose un poco

Sakura: debo atenderte rápido –pero sabe que moverlo de una forma brusca podría causar que el veneno se esparciera mas rápido por el cuerpo- Kami, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Naruto: podría ayudarte –dice apareciendo por ahí después de ayudar a algunos ninjas y dinosaurios y escuchando accidentalmente la conversación- Eisuke –viendo al moreno- ¿qué clase de serpiente te mordió?

Eisuke: fue.... una que..... parecía una cobra...... una cobra real

Naruto: ya veo –voltea a ver a Sakura- Sakura, vuelve rápido a Ki y ve al hospital, diles que te den parte del suero, llévate a mi dragón e iras mas rápido, yo veré que Eisuke este bien

Sakura: Hai –y monta el dragón dorado del rubio y parten a Ki

Naruto: descuida amigo, te salvaras –le dice al moreno mientras le hace la pose del chico bueno de Lee

Eisuke: lo se, ya que necesito...... una respuesta a una pregunta..... que hice –dice con su débil sonrisa

Mientras que con Sakura, ella va como rayo a la aldea, y de igual modo pide el antídoto a una enfermera quien, como todas, esta atendiendo a los heridos de la batalla, la enfermera solo le indica el lugar ya que no puede ayudarla en estos momentos, a lo cual Sakura ingresa en el área de antídotos para envenenamiento, pero al ver que es un lugar con varios antídotos se desespera un poco, pero entonces recuerda un jutsu que es realmente útil para este tipo de situaciones

Sakura: Kage bunshin no jutsu –y aparecen 10 Sakuras- muy bien, debemos encontrar el antídoto contra veneno de cobra real

Sakuras: siiiiiiiii –y todas se ponen a buscarlo, al cabo de 3 minutos

Sakura clon: ¡LO ENCONTRE! –dice emocionada

Sakura: bien, damelo –y se lo entrega, luego el clon desaparece como el resto y la original regresa con el dragón para ir con Eisuke- rápido, rápido, el tiempo apremia

Ahora con Naruto y Eisuke, el Kage de Ki estaba atendiendo al Neko no Ki dándole unte de hiervas con las hojas de un árbol que hizo con uno de sus jutsus, y si bien, el te no ara un gran antídoto, al menos le bajaba un poco la fiebre y le disminuía el dolor, hasta que

Sakura: ¡Eisuke-kun! –dice la rubia en cuanto llega y los 2 la voltean a ver, observando como la pelirrosa salta del dragón con gran velocidad y corre hasta ellos, para luego sacar una jeringa, el antídoto, colocarla, y luego inyectar a Eisuke, el cual gime con algo de dolor debido a la falta de delicadeza de la pelirrosa, pero entiende que el en su situación actuaría igual- listo, ya estarás a salvo –dice con unas cuantas lagrimas escapándose de sus ojos

Eisuke: lo se –dice recuperando la respiración- ya que un hermoso ángel me esta cuidando –y con algo de dolor, pero que va pasando, levanta su mano y acaricia gentilmente el rostro de Sakura- ya que tu, Haruno Sakura, eres mi hermoso ángel –a lo que la aludida se sonroja pero toma la mano que la acaricia y libera un par de lagrimas

Sakura: acepto –dice de repente, dejando a un Naruto algo extrañado, y a un Eisuke feliz, pero el pregunta

Eisuke: ¿qué es lo que aceptas ángel mío? –dice sonriendo

Sakura: acepto ser tu esposa, acepto ser Sora Sakura, te acepto ¡TE ACEPTO! –y con gran alegría se hecha sobre Eisuke y lo besa como nunca

Naruto: etto, yo creo que formo un mal tercio aquí, voy a ver si me necesitan en otro lado –y se retira dejando a la pareja disfrutar el momento, pero en sus pensamientos- "Sakura, al fin has encontrado a alguien que en verdad pueda corresponderte, ya no sufrirás por Sasuke, y tendrás la oportunidad de conocer la dicha del verdadero amor" –y sonríe para si al visualizar en su mente el rostro de una ojiperla castaña y otra rubia

Mientras que con otra parejita

Sasuke: Te sobrepasaste –dice con su semblante serio a su mujer mientras le venda el brazo, sabes que invocar tu ejercito de dragones puede matarte

Natsumi: gomenasai –dice bajando el rostro apenada, pero siente como la mano del Uchiha la toma del mentón y hace que lo mire

Sasuke: y no soportaría perderte, ya pase por eso, y se que Fugaku-kun necesita de una madre –increíblemente, Sasuke lo dice en un tono tierno y amoroso mientras sus ojos muestran una expresión de amor jamás antes vista por nadie

Natsumi: Sas-mph –sus palabras son calladas por un beso del moreno, que rodea con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la pelirroja y el otro por debajo de las piernas de esta y la carga- ¡Sasuke-kun! -dice sonrojada ante el acto de su esposo

Sasuke: estas herida, así que déjate consentir por ahora –menciona con su sonrisa Uchiha y regresa con su mujer a la aldea. Mientras que con Naruto

Hanako: ¡Papi! –dice la niña al ver llegar a su padre y corre hacia el

Naruto: ¡chibi-Hime! –dice igual de emocionado cuando su pequeña llega hasta el y la recibe con un gran abrazo y la carga- dime, ¿fuiste buena niña?

Hanako: hai, me porte bien y no di problemas

Naruto: esa es mi hija –dice feliz, para luego voltear su rostro y encontrarse con la mujer que ama- Hanabi-chan

Hanabi: danna –y se acerca a su marido para besarlo suavemente en los labios- sabia que volverías

Naruto: te prometí que volvería, y yo jamás rompo mis promesas –y la vuelve a besar, solo que con un poco mas de pasión

Una ves las cosas tranquilizadas, y mientras la familia Uzumaki descansa en su hogar, Hanabi no puede evitar preguntarle a su esposo

Hanabi: amor, ¿qué crees que pase a partir de ahora?

Naruto: ten por seguro que las cosas van a cambiar, el día de hoy me he dado cuenta de que tenemos mas enemigos de los que pensé, pero ten por seguro amor, que esta villa, este gigantesco árbol, jamás caerá, no importa cuantos insectos intenten atacarlo, las defensas que lo protegen impedirán que caiga, y aun que vengan oponentes poderoso, mientras este árbol, esta familia permanezca junta, ni el mas temible rayo, ni la mas feroz tormenta doblegara a Kigakure no sato

_**Capitulo 19: Susurros en la noche**_

Es un lugar frió y húmedo, donde los pasillos llenan hasta las rodillas de un agua oscura que mas se parece a una sombra viviente, la luz es escasa, apenas si se puede notar su propia figura, y a lo lejos una voz quejumbrosa y de ultra tumba resuena en todo el lugar, el sabe de quien es esa voz, pero hacia tiempo que no lo escuchaba, y a paso seguro, va al único lugar de todo ese sitio que es lo bastante amplio y "seco"

La jaula de Kyuubi

Naruto: (dando un suspiro) ha pasado tiempo, Kyuubi

Kyuubi: lo mismo digo, Naru-kun –dice una suave voz desde el otro lado de la reja, y cuando una figura se acerca, aparece la silueta de una hermosa chica de cabello rojo fuego, ojos púrpuras, y vistiendo un kimono un poco ajustado (por no decir bastante) de color negro con figuras de flamas bordados (jejeje, no se esperaban esto, ¿verdad?)

Naruto: si, lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero ya ves que entre lo de la villa, el secuestro de Hanako y la invasión por parte de las otras aldeas no me ha dejado tiempo de venir a saludar –dice con su zorruna sonrisa

Kyuubi, no te preocupes Naru-kun, lo entiendo, pero ahora que estas aquí, creo que es hora de hablar sobre esa nueva organización, ese tal Hebimaru me provoca cierto nerviosismo, no por su fuerza, se que tu puedes vencerlo, sino mas bien, sus intenciones, puedo sentir que no planea nada bueno –dice en un tono serio

Naruto: ¿alguna idea de lo que quieran? –dice en el mismo tono

Kyuubi, me he comunicado telepáticamente con algunos de mis hermanos, pero al parecer, ninguno ha tenido problemas con ellos hasta ahora, pero aun así, no bajes la guardia, son serpientes, y si no te cuidas de ellas, cuando les des la espalda, aprovecharan para morderte –termina de decir

Naruto: bien –luego hace una reverencia y se retira, pero antes de irse solo le informa- Kyuu-chan, pronto será la hora, dime, ¿es lo correcto? –voltea a verla de reojo

Kyuubi: he cometido muchos errores en el pasado, pero créeme, he aprendido de ellos lo suficiente –dice con una bella sonrisa- es lo correcto Naruto, de eso no lo dudes

Naruto: bien, nos vemos –y se retira desvaneciéndose del lugar, para luego despertar en su habitación de la mansión del Kikage, trata de moverse un poco, pero un ligero peso le impide esa acción, cuando voltea a ver de que se trata, esboza una sonrisa llena de dicha al ver a su esposa recostada sobre su pecho durmiendo tranquilamente- tan bella, y pensar que la evite por mucho tiempo –luego con un suave movimiento la acerca mas a su rostro y le besa la frente con suma ternura- mi bella esposa –Hanabi aun en sueños sonríe y murmura el nombre de Naruto, luego solo se mueve un poco y sigue descansando, mientras el pelirrubio solo mira el techo y da un suspiro- tiempos difíciles se acercan, pero por todo lo que he luchado, por todo lo que he hecho, juro que sacare adelante a mi aldea, a mis amigos, pero sobre todo, a mi familia, lo valen, todos ellos lo valen, Hokage Sarutobi, tu me enseñaste que para cuidar de todos a los que amamos, cualquier sacrificio es pequeño con tal de obtener un bien mayor, es una pena que la aldea por la que diste tu vida no comprendiera eso, y ahora se viera reducida a cenizas, pero si algo aprendí, es la bondad y el perdón –sonríe para si mismo, luego de un rato se queda profundamente dormido, pero su rostro refleja una gran decisión y determinación por darle a sus seres queridos un mañana, aun mas brillante

En otra parte de Ki

Auch –dice una voz en un cuarto de un árbol departamental en un cuarto bastante amplio de Ki- ¿no podrías ser un poco mas gentil?, ando algo delicado cariño –dice un hombre de cabello negro que esta recostado en un tatami mientras una chica pelirrosa le cuida, pero a su vez, le extrae el veneno de la serpiente que lo mordió

Sakura: lo se, pero mientras te este cuidando, lo haré a nivel profesional, y si te duele, es que el método esta siendo efectivo, además, ¿qué clase de medica sería si no cuido de la mejor forma al que será mi futuro esposo? –dice la pelirrosa con una linda sonrisa en sus labios

Eisuke: una bella y hermosa medica que logró conquistar mi corazón –dice esbozando una tierna sonrisa- y la mujer que quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos

Ante este comentario, Sakura se pone altamente colorada, ¿acaso este hombre no solo ya se quiere casar si no que además ya quiere tener hijos?, en definitiva Sora Eisuke, es un hombre intrigante, pero lo único que le dice es

Sakura: baka –y volteando el rostro para que no vea su rostro

Eisuke solo la mira, se levanta un poco del tatami, y con su mano sujeta gentilmente la barbilla de la Haruno, y con una sonrisa encantadora le dice

Eisuke: si, soy un baka, pero soy el baka que se enamoro de una hermosa flor –y sin darle tiempo a responder, la besa de una forma un tanto tímida, al principio la chica se sorprende, pero no tarda en corresponder aquel beso que empezó siendo gentil, pero a cada segundo que pasa empieza a subir de intensidad, y lo que empezó siendo un lindo beso, termino en la máxima muestra de amor que una pareja se puede dar, no era sexo, sino que era hacer el amor con aquella persona que tanto amas (no pongo detalles por que este fic es para todo mundo)

Barrio Uchiha de Ki

Natsumi: Sa-Sasuke-kun –dice la pequeña pelirroja (de estatura, no piensen mal)- ya no puedo, esto es muy difícil y duro –comenta algo sonrojada

Sasuke: vamos cariño, ya lo hemos hecho cientos de veces, y he de decir, que en varias de ellas me superas increíblemente –dice con su sonrisa marca Uchiha- tu puedes Natsumi-chan –dice en un tono sensual- además, tienes mejor flexibilidad que yo

Natsumi: demo, ¿crees que esta bien?, que dirán los vecinos en la mañana? –dice preocupada

Sasuke: en primera, no estamos haciendo tanto ruido como crees, en segunda, a menos que los vecinos tengan oídos súper sensibles, no pueden escucharnos, y en tercera, nuestro vecino mas cercano esta a 5 cuadras de aquí, así que Natsumi-chan, no te quejes –dice sudando un poco

Natsumi: bueno –luego alarga la mano, y..........

Hace girar la ruleta del juego twister (que pensaban mal pensados)

Natsumi: mano derecha en esfera azul –le dice a Sasuke- pero amor, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? –pregunta un tanto intrigada

Sasuke: una por diversión, otra, para relajar un poco los músculos y estirarlos después de la lucha de hoy, ya que aun que ganamos, note que te falta un poco de estiramiento para que seas mas ágil –pera luego poner una expresión picara en su rostro- además que me gusta tenerte en estas posiciones –y era una posición muy sugestiva, ya que Natsumi tenia que arquear la espalda para que sus manos estuviesen en los círculos detrás de ella y sus pies en los de adelante, mientras que Sasuke estaba sobre ella, y su fornido pecho tocaba los suaves de Natsumi, cosa que el moreno disfrutaba, realmente el Uchiha se preguntaba una y otra vez que le gustaba de su pelirroja, ¿acaso su carácter?, ¿su cuerpo?, ¿su forma de ser?, ¿la manera en que entro a su corazón para ya no salir jamás?, quizás era una mezcla de todo esto y mas, amaba a esa pelirroja como jamás espero amar a nadie, debe admitir que al principio la considero una molestia aun mayor que Naruto y Sakura juntos, pero el quería a sus molestias, Naruto siempre ha sido su hermano, y su relación va igual que la de una de hermanos de verdad, y aun que Sakura tenia un lugar especial en su corazón, no la podía ver como alguien junto a el, la quería, pero no la amaba, pero en cuanto Natsumi llego, sus comentarios, como lo desafiaba abiertamente, y la fiereza con la que lucho cuando la conoció, si, sin duda, esta pelirroja era su pelirroja

Por su parte Natsumi, se sentía indefensa ante el Uchiha, y amaba sentirse así con ese hombre, ella por su parte creía que era un idiota gay que tenia aires de grandeza, pero después, si, tenia aires de grandeza, pero lo de gay, aun se estremece al recordar como le demostró que era un hombre hecho y derecho, sonrojándose por el contenido doble de su pensamiento, ese beso definitivamente le estremeció su mundo, y mas aun cuando le hizo el amor, por un instante ella creyó que solo jugaba con ella, y que al día siguiente se burlaría de ella, pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando no la dejo ir de su lado, y volvió a hacerla suya de una forma tan romántica,¿y por que no?, también amorosa y especial, haciéndola mujer, la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke

Y si la dicha no fuese poca, cuando anuncio que se casaría con ella, enfrente de Naruto y sus generales, y mas aun cuando ambos recibieron la noticia de la venida del pequeño Uchiha Fugaku, si, amaba a Sasuke, pero mientras ella divagaba en sus pensamientos, Sasuke sonríe de forma traviesa, y acerca su rostro al oído de Natsumi y le susurra

Sasuke: no sabes cuanto deseo en este momento hacerte el amor y quizás, darle un hermano a Fugaku

Este comentario sonroja a la Ryuhime haciendo que su rostro se confunda con el color de su cabello y pierda el equilibrio cayendo ruidosamente en el suelo, haciendo reír a su marido

Natsumi: Sasuke-kun, eso fue trampa –dice haciendo un puchero y sobando su adolorida espalda

Sasuke: quizás, pero dije la verdad de mis intenciones –y ayudándola a levantarse, la abraza de manera seductora y mientras besa su cuello le dice- solo tu me vuelves así mi pequeña dragona, solo tu enciendes mi pasión –luego lanza una shuriken a las lámparas y quedan en penumbras

Mientras que en un tercer matrimonio, dos personas se miran seriamente, estos son Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Neji, el silencio entre los 2 es tan tenso, que se puede cortar incluso con una shuriken, al final, es Hinata quien rompe el silencio

Hinata: tenemos que hablar –dice seria

Neji: estoy de acuerdo

Continuara.......

_**Capitulo 20: aclaraciones dolorosas, verdades que duelen**_

Ambos Hyuuga se miraban directamente a sus blanquecinos ojos con una intensidad, que casi parecía que buscaban el alma del otro a través de los ojos, y el silencio se instalo durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin Neji se digna a romper el hielo

Neji: es sobre Naruto, ¿verdad? –dice con voz inexpresiva

Hinata: si –dice ella sin bajar la mirada

Neji: aun sigues sintiendo cosas por el, ¿verdad? –la morena solo asiente- pero ahora ya ves que esta casado con Hanabi, ¿qué piensas hacer?


End file.
